Seconde chance à l'amour
by prunelle05
Summary: Un matin, Evangeline Wesley (Isabella Swan) se réveille dans un lit et dans un lieu complètement inconnu pour elle. Comment est-elle arrivée là? Que s'est-il passé?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Seconde chance à l'amour.**

**Résumé:**

Un matin, Evangeline Wesley (Isabella Swan) se réveille dans un lit et dans un lieu complètement inconnu pour elle. Comment est-elle arrivée là? Que s'est-il passé?

**Seconde chance à l'amour.**

**Chapitre 1:**

**Point de vue externe:**

Peu à peu, Evangeline immergea de son sommeil. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt et gémir de douleur et d'inconfort.

**«Merde, ma tête… Je sens qu'elle va exploser…»** Murmura-t-elle en faisant une grimace tout en essayant de soulager la douleur de sa tête en massant ses tempes du bout des doigts.

**«Les effets d'une bonne gueule de bois, je le crains.»** Dit soudainement une voix masculine.

Evangeline ouvrit aussi vite les yeux pour découvrir avec stupeur Drago Malfoy appuyé contre le chambranle de porte de façon décontractée. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était toujours aussi beau et charismatique. Il était habillé d'un jean clair et d'un pull de couleur bleu foncé tout en étant pieds nus.

**«Mal -… Drago…»** Commença Evangeline en se reprenant de justesse à la fin. **«Où suis-je exactement? Comment suis-je arrivé ici et pourquoi je porte que mes sous-vêtements?»** Demanda-t-elle en glapissant à la fin lorsqu'elle réalisa son état de nudité.

Aussi vite, elle se couvrit avec le drap de satin vert et elle se redressa dans une position assise, mais elle gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle le fit à cause du mouvement brusque.

**«Tiens, ça aidera contre la gueule de bois que tu as. Je pense que tu en as vraiment besoin avec la quantité d'alcool que tu as eu dans ton système. Je ne sais pas combien de verre de whisky pur feu tu t'es enfilé sans parler des autres alcools avant que je te trouve. C'était un miracle que tu étais encore éveillé.»** Dit Drago en s'approchant du lit et en tendant un flacon arrondit vers Evangeline.

Celle-ci fixa le flacon un instant avec prudence et de façon dubitative pour ensuite regarder Drago afin de le toiser, mais, finalement, elle prit la petite fiole dans sa main, la débouchonna et la porta à ses lèvres afin d'avaler son contenu.

**«Arrg… Quelle horreur!»** Se plaignit-elle en faisant une grimace de dégout. **«La prochaine fois que je tenterai de me souler, ça me rappellera de ne plus le faire.»** Maugréa-t-elle.

**«Pour répondre à tes questions…»** Débita Drago en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit près d'Evangeline. **«Je suis allé boire un verre après ma journée de boulot. Lorsque je suis entré dans le Chaudron Baveur, tu étais déjà au bar occupé à boire en solitaire. Je suis allé dans mon coin sachant la date que nous étions et en présumant que tu voulais rester seule. Après un bon moment, tu étais apparemment très ivre. Un groupe d'hommes a essayé de te faire les suivre, surement pour t'utiliser comme jouet, mais je suis intervenu avant que ça n'aille trop loin et comme je ne savais pas où tu habitais, je t'ai emmené ici, qui est aussi chez moi se trouvant au-dessus de ma boutique.»** Expliqua-t-il lentement.

**«OK… Merci d'être intervenu et d'être venu à mon secours. Dieu seul sait ce que ces profiteurs auraient pu faire… Dis-moi dans ce cas… Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans mes sous-vêtements?»** Demanda Evangeline en fronçant les sourcils.

**«Je t'ai déshabillé afin de te mettre dans une de mes chemises pour que tu dormes dans quelque chose de plus confortable et de plus à l'aise qu'un jean et une chemise cintrée. Lorsque j'ai voulu t'enfiler la chemise, tu t'étais déjà endormi et j'ai décidé de ne pas te déranger en te laissant dormir…»** Répondit simplement Drago.

**«Merci de t'être occupé de mon bien-être…»** Commenta-t-elle. **«Je suis désolé pour tout. Ça a vraiment été une journée de merde. Ça a fait cinq ans que Fred est mort durant la bataille et quatre ans que George s'est donné la mort parce qu'il ne le supportait plus. Dans tous les Wesley, j'étais la plus proche d'eux et -…» **Déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux à la fin tentant de retenir ses larmes étant sur le point de couler.

**«Je suis désolé. Je ne peux certainement pas dire que je peux comprendre ce que tu vis en ayant perdu deux de tes frères ou ce que tu ressens face à leur mort parce que je suis un enfant unique, mais peut-être que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Il y a d'autres solutions que de noyer tes problèmes et ton chagrin dans l'alcool.»** Dit-il avec compassion.

**«Ce n'est pas une habitude. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas du genre à boire plus ce qu'il en faut. En général, je suis assez raisonnable avec l'alcool, mais, là, j'avais vraiment passé une journée merdique.»** Murmura Evangeline en soupirant et en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

**«Merci.»** Dit soudainement Drago, surprenant Evangeline qui le regarda sans comprendre.

**«Pourquoi ça? À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu me remercies.»** Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux confus.

**«Pour ne pas me juger ou m'insulter en sachant que j'ai été un mangemort, même si je n'ai pas eu le choix en la matière. Ça m'a été forcé sans que je puisse sortir de ça. C'était soit ça, soit j'étais tué. Personne ne pouvait dire non au Seigneur des ténèbres. Ton frère, lui, m'aurait déjà ensorcelé… Enfin, il aurait essayé du moins.»** Commenta-t-il avec un ricanement à la fin digne d'un Malfoy.

**«Tu dois savoir quelque chose de très important sur moi, Drago… Je ne suis rien comme mon petit frère, Ron. Je l'aime tendrement, je l'adore et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le protéger, mais… parfois, il peut être très agaçant et immature. Autre chose… Le temps de Poudlard et de la guerre sont terminés. Tout le monde a fait ses erreurs dans sa vie et toi, tu as fait ce que tu as fait pas par choix et parce que tu voulais survivre, mais aussi parce que tu voulais que ta famille ait une chance de s'en sortir de tout ça. Depuis, beaucoup d'entre nous ont changé. Certains le gardent pour eux, tandis que pour d'autres, c'est plus visible. La guerre nous a tous changés…»** Répondit franchement Evangeline avec un sourire sincère.

**«Qu'as-tu fait depuis la fin de la guerre?»** Demanda Drago voulant changer de sujet, car il ne voulait pas parler de sa famille chaotique.

**«Eh bien… Je suis resté en Angleterre pour un peu après la fin de la guerre avec ma famille afin d'aider Georgi à la perte de son jumeau. Je savais à quel point ils étaient proches et à quel point c'était dur pour lui. Bien sûr, pour moi aussi ça l'était, car j'étais aussi très proche de Fred, mais je devais être là pour mon autre frère. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vu mon petit frère pleurer ou être dans une telle douleur, mais, là, chaque nuit, il le faisait et je me sentais si impuissante. En général, j'avais toujours été la personne vers qui mes frères venaient pour des conseils ou lorsque ça n'allait pas pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais dans les moments où je tentais de consoler et de réconforter Georgi, je me sentais inutile et impuissante. J'ai pourtant tout essayé, mais ce n'était pas assez. Malgré mon propre chagrin, je devais, avant tout, m'occuper de mon frère. Il passait avant tout le monde. Il avait perdu sa moitié et une grande partie de lui. Je sais par expérience ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on perd une personne qui te complétait et qui était ton tout. Bien souvent, j'allais rejoindre Georgi et je le réconfortais comme je le pouvais. Il finissait toujours par s'endormir d'épuisement dans mes bras. J'étais, d'ailleurs, la seule avec mon père à prendre autant soin de mon frère de la sorte. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés avec leur vie ou autre. Franchement, je n'en veux pas à ma famille, mais ça ne les aurait pas tués de passer un peu de temps avec George. Moi-même j'étais occuper avec un tas de trucs et, pourtant, j'ai fait passer mon frère avant tout. Bill était occupé avec Fleur et leur futur enfant; Charlie était reparti en Roumanie à cause de son travail; Percy était là, mais il n'avait jamais été très proche de Fred et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider; Ron… Eh bien, il cachait sa douleur. Ron n'a jamais été quelqu'un à montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Et le meilleur… Ginny… Oh, douce et innocente Ginny… Rien ne changeait avec elle. Elle était toujours aussi garce, aussi peste et aussi salope, même si elle pensait qu'Harry allait reprendre leur pseudo relation… Comme si…»** Roula-t-elle des yeux à la fin tout en utilisant une voix sarcastique.

**«Cela a dû être dur pour toi de refouler ce que tu ressentais vis-à-vis de la mort de ton frère pour soutenir ton autre frère… Que s'est-il passé avec George?»** Demanda-t-il respectueusement, même si tout le monde savait que les Wesley n'étaient pas portés dans le cœur des Malfoy.

**«Je -… C'est encore flou dans mon esprit… Tu vois, je pensais que ça allait un peu mieux, même si le George que j'avais connu lorsque Fred était encore là, n'était plus parmi nous. Malheureusement, je me trompais ou peut être me suis-je voilé la face? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Depuis la mort de Fred, j'ai toujours craint que George puisse faire une connerie et j'avais raison de m'en inquiéter. Ça a été l'un des pires jours de ma vie. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans son appartement au-dessus de sa boutique. Il avait fermé, car c'était le premier anniversaire de la mort de Fred et donc, de la fin de la guerre. Il voulait rester seul, mais j'avais un sentiment étrange que quelque chose allait se passer depuis que je m'étais réveillé ce jour-là. J'ai donc été voir mon père et je lui en ai parlé. Il m'a demandé d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien… Lorsque -… Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai vu le corps de mon frère allongé sur le sol dans le salon… Il -… Il s'était donné la mort à l'aide d'une potion mortelle, un poison. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. J'avais l'impression que tout recommençait. George avait laissé une lettre me disant qu'il ne le supportait plus ainsi que la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'absence de Fred. Il m'a légué tous leurs biens et argents sans rien laissé pour les autres…» **Raconta Evangeline avec une boule dans la gorge et des yeux remplis de larmes.

Evangeline fit une pause quelques instants afin de prendre de profondes inspirations pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour continuer à raconter l'histoire.

**«Annoncer la mort de George le jour anniversaire de la mort de Fred a été la chose la plus difficile et horrible que j'ai eu à faire. D'ailleurs, à mon retour au Terrier, lorsque je suis entré, j'ai été figé sur place avec la lettre de George dans ma main. C'est mon père qui a compris que quelque chose avait dû se passer. Il est venu à moi et j'ai éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras et puis j'ai dit ce qui s'était passé. Après que j'ai organisé les funérailles comme je savais que George aurait voulu et qu'il a été enterré à côté de Fred, je suis parti et j'ai donné quelques indications à Lee afin qu'il soit responsable de la boutique durant mon absence. Je devais sortir de là au plus vite, je ne pouvais plus rester. La mort de mon frère était trop pour moi à supporter. Bien sûr, mon père et mes frères ont compris, tandis que ma mère n'était pas d'accord. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire en la matière pour m'en empêcher. Après tout, j'étais majeur et je faisais ce que je voulais. Ce fut à partir de là que ma relation avec ma mère est devenue encore plus tendue de ce qu'elle était déjà. Pendant un certain temps, je suis allé en Roumanie rejoindre Charlie afin de l'aider dans son travail à prendre soin des dragons, mais j'avais aussi besoin de mon grand frère. Ensuite, je suis parti afin de voyager autour du monde. Je suis même allé jusqu'aux États-Unis où je me suis fait passer pour une moldue afin de voir ce que c'était. J'étais curieuse de découvrir le monde d'Hermione et d'Harry. Bien sûr, j'étais de sang pur, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais autant ignorante comme l'était Ron. Bien entendu, durant mon séjour là-bas, j'ai dû attirer l'attention d'un coven entier de vampires et afin qu'ils n'aient aucun soupçon sur ma vraie nature, j'ai fait semblant de tomber amoureuse d'un des leurs, celui qui était célibataire. Après ça, après quelques mois, j'en ai eu assez de cette comédie et je ne pouvais plus supporte ce vampire maudit. Alors, j'ai échafaudé un plan afin qu'ils dégagent de ma vie. J'en appréciais un ou deux, mais avec leur compagne, ils devaient suivre. J'ai donc profité du fait que c'était mon soi-disant anniversaire pour mes 18 ans et que ce groupe de vampires se mélangeait aux humains. Ils ont voulu faire une fête et, donc, je savais qu'il y aurait des cadeaux et toute cette merde qu'il y a lors d'un anniversaire. Je savais que mon plan était risqué, mais j'ai fait en sorte de me couper légèrement avec un morceau de papier cadeau. Dès lors, tout s'est passé très vite et ils sont partis de ma vie tout aussi vite en pensant que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre grâce à un glamour d'une fille que j'avais rencontrée lors de l'un de mes voyages en Floride.»** Finit-elle en s'adossant à la tête de lit.

**«Tu sais…»** Réfléchit Drago en la regardant avec un sourire amusé. **«C'est très Serpentard pour une Gryffondor…»** Commenta-t-il en ricanant.

**«Je ne t'ai pas dit? J'ai failli être là-bas… mais j'ai préféré ne pas tenter le diable avec ma mère. Pourtant, le Choixpeau magique m'a proposé deux choix.»** Dit Evangeline en haussant des épaules dans un geste nonchalant.

**«Si seulement ta mère savait où tu te trouvais actuellement…»** Se moqua Drago en évitant de regarder le corps tentant et invitant à la luxure d'Evangeline.

**«En toute honnêteté, je m'en fou de ce qu'elle peut penser et ça depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai jamais été apprécié à ma juste valeur à ses yeux, surtout après la naissance de Ron et de Ginny. Ces deux-là ont toujours été ses préférés. Nous c'est-à-dire Bill, Charlie, moi, George et Fred, nous nous y sommes habitués au fil du temps, tandis que Percy l'ignorait et se concentrait sur ses études afin de foutre le camp du Terrier le plus vite possible. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait plus la supporter. Tu vois, pour ma mère, Ginny a toujours été la fille parfaite et qui n'avait aucun défaut, elle l'a favorisait pour tout et elle me laissait toujours de côté, tandis que mon père était toujours là si j'avais besoin. Il n'a jamais eu de préférence, même si j'ai toujours été son bébé. Il nous a toujours traités de la même façon et avec la même quantité d'affections. Il n'y en avait pas plus ou pas moins pour l'un ou pour l'autre.» **Répondit Evangeline. **«Elle est peut-être celle qui m'a donné naissance, mais elle ne s'est jamais comportée comme une mère se le doit. À part nous ordonner et nous disputer, c'est tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait pour mes frères et moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une mère aimante. Pour moi, je n'ai pas de mère.»** Ajouta-t-elle amèrement. **«Et toi, qu'as-tu fait depuis tout ce temps?» **Demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet de conversation.

**«Bien… Hormis le fait d'essayer d'ignorer les insultes et les remarques des gens en général, j'ai suivi une formation afin d'obtenir ma maitrise de potions puis j'ai ouvert ma propre boutique. Je dois dire qu'elle fonctionne plutôt bien pour le peu de temps qu'elle a été ouverte. Depuis quand es-tu revenu?»** Répondit Drago.

**«Il y a plus ou moins une bonne semaine… ça a fait bizarre de revenir après tout ce temps loin de l'Angleterre. J'étais quand même parti durant pratiquement quatre ans. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je suis passé voir Bill, Fleur ainsi que leurs deux enfants, mais aussi mon père, Percy, Harry et Hermione. Après cela, je me suis dirigé vers la boutique et j'y ai travaillé depuis lors, tout en donnant de longues vacances bien méritées à Lee et à sa femme pour avoir pris en charge la boutique en mon absence. À l'heure actuelle, ils sont surement quelque part à Hawaï…»** Sourit Evangeline. **«Ça a aussi été très dur pour Lee. Les jumeaux étaient ses meilleurs amis. Heureusement qu'il avait encore Katy.» **Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

**«Es-tu resté en contact avec quelqu'un de Poudlard hormis Potter et Granger?»** Demanda curieusement Drago en fixant Evangeline dans ses yeux bleus clair.

**«Euhm… Harry s'est marié à Hermione et ils attendent leur premier enfant.»** L'informa-t-elle avec un doux sourire en pensant à ses deux proches amis qui avaient été très présents dans sa vie depuis la mort de ses frères.

**«Potter et Granger ensemble?»** Dit Drago avec incrédulité et de grands yeux surpris, mais aussi étonnés. **«Si je m'attendais à ça… J'aurais plutôt pensé à Granger et la belette -… ton frère.»** Commenta-t-il en se corrigeant de justesse à la fin lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin d'Evangeline.

**«Tu plaisantes là… Hermione l'aurait ensorcelé! Elle ne supportait plus mon frère depuis un moment avant la fin de la guerre. Je pense que ça a commencé lors du tournoi des trois sorciers quand il a cru comme presque tout le monde qu'Harry avait réellement mis son nom dans cette maudite coupe de malheur. Elle ne le supportait plus, encore moins après la guerre. S'ils avaient été ensemble, elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour l'étriper. Crois-moi, en apparence, Hermione est une personne douce et calme, mais à l'intérieur, elle a un tempérament de feu surtout lorsque ça touche Harry de près comme de loin. Je pense que la discorde avec mon frère a empiré lorsque Ron a fui à la première difficulté lorsque nous étions en pleine nature pour aider Harry à accomplir la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Normalement, je n'étais pas prévu dans le voyage, mais avec mon expérience et ma formation complète à Poudlard, je connaissais des choses qu'Hermione ne savait même pas et je pouvais être très utile pour eux. En plus, s'ils croyaient que j'allais les laisser gambader dans la nature tous les trois alors que Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient à leur recherche, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. En plus, j'étais un membre actif de l'Ordre. Enfin, bon… Ron est revenu par la suite, mais le mal avait été fait et ce n'était plus pareil. Il y avait un froid qui s'était installé entre eux trois, surtout entre Ron et Harry. Ce dernier n'avait plus confiance en lui, leur amitié était brisée et elle était irréparable. Ce que Ron a dit lorsqu'il s'est disputé avec Harry m'a fait regretter de l'avoir comme frère. Il a été si cruel, il a touché à quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Les parents d'Harry. Hermione avait toujours été là pour les réconcilier, mais, là, elle n'a rien fait. Honnêtement, si Hermione et moi n'étions pas intervenus, Harry tuait mon frère. Nous avons dû les séparer avec un bouclier. De toutes mes années que je connaissais Harry, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, aussi furieux. D'ailleurs, j'ai moi-même mis mon frère dehors en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte sa tête de son cul et arrête de penser qu'à lui-même. Comme tu le devines, ç'a été la fin du trio. Crois-moi, j'étais là et j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs tellement il y avait de tension dans l'air. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Dans un sens, je voulais être là pour Harry et Hermione, mais dans un autre sens, Ron restait tout de même mon frère, même s'il avait été un abruti complet et un connard sans cervelle qui ne pensait pas aux conséquences avant de parler. Harry, comme il a toujours été, a fait en sorte de faire passer la mission avant ses problèmes avec Ron puis bien… Hermione et lui se sont rapprochés de plus en plus, ce qui a abouti à ce qu'ils deviennent un couple peu de temps après la fin de la guerre.» **Le renseigna Evangeline en haussant les épaules à la fin de son monologue.

**«Et le reste?»** Poussa Drago de façon intriguée.

**«Luna a épousé mon cher frère et ils sont en lune de miel actuellement. Neville est professeur de Botanique à Poudlard et il s'est marié à Hannah qui est la propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur. Dean est devenu un artiste très talentueux. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas trop. J'en ai croisé quelques-uns au Chemin de Traverse depuis que je suis de retour, mais ce n'était pas des personnes avec qui j'étais proche.»** Répondit Evangeline. **«Et toi?»** Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

**«Je suis encore en contact avec Blaise et Pansy, qui sont aussi mariés, mais le reste, je n'en ai aucune idée. Si le reste trainait avec moi à Poudlard, c'était uniquement parce que je portais le nom de Malfoy, mais aussi pour mon argent. Mon père m'a renié lorsque j'ai refusé le mariage arrangé avec Astoria, mais je vois toujours ma mère. Elle a réussi à divorcer de cette ordure. Une chose qui était presque impossible à faire étant donné que c'était aussi un mariage arrangé, mais, finalement, elle a trouvé une clause qui a permis que ça se fasse. Ma mère a été très rusée et intelligente pour ce coup-là. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait parce qu'elle devait s'adresser au Seigneur Black. Seul, lui avait le pouvoir de décision dans cette affaire et grâce à cela, le divorce a pu avoir lieu.»** L'informa Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

**«Sais-tu seulement qui est le Seigneur Black?»** Demanda Evangeline avec un sourire narquois.

**«Pas la moindre idée… Pourquoi? Sais-tu de qui il s'agit?»** Demanda Drago d'une voix intéressée.

**«Bien sûr… tout comme toi, tu le connais. Le Seigneur Black est aussi le Seigneur Potter…»** Répondit-elle.

**«Qu -… Potter… Comme dans Harry Potter…»** S'exclama Drago avec de grands yeux.

**«En effet…»** Confirma-t-elle.

**«Pourquoi a-t-il accordé le divorce de ma mère?»** Demanda Drago avec confusion.

**«Deux raisons en fait… La première, ta mère a menti à Voldemort dans la forêt interdite en disant qu'Harry était mort. Si tu veux, c'est une sorte de remboursement. La deuxième raison, c'est qu'en tant que Seigneur Black, Harry est le dirigeant de toute la famille Black. Qui veut dire que ta mère et toi, vous faites partie de la famille d'Harry et qu'il va vous protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Honnêtement, lorsqu'il a reçu la demande de ta mère, il a été plus qu'heureux de le lui accorder. Ce n'est pas un secret qu'il hait ton père…» **Lui expliqua Evangeline avec sérieux. **«Je suis désolé que ton père t'ait fait ça, mais n'est-il pas à Azkaban?»** Le questionna-t-elle.

**«Si il l'est, mais, même là-bas, il a encore un certain pouvoir sur la fortune Malfoy.»** Répondit-il.

**«Aurais-tu ouvert cette boutique si ce n'était pas le cas? S'il ne t'avait pas renié?»** Demanda Evangeline avec un sourcil relevé de façon curieuse.

**«À vrai dire, je ne sais pas pour sûr, mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix et je ne le regrette pas. Je suis satisfait de ce que j'ai entrepris et accomplis par moi-même. Pour une fois dans un temps très long de ma vie, c'est ma propre œuvre et je ne vis pas dans l'ombre de mon père comme je l'ai été bien trop souvent. Je n'ai pas peur de le décevoir ou de ne pas être assez bon à ses yeux. Longtemps, j'ai cherché l'attention et l'affection de mon père, mais lorsque je me suis rendu compte que rien ne fonctionnait et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer les choses, j'ai abandonné toutes les tentatives afin de rendre mon père fier de moi. J'ai fait ce que je voulais et je suis heureux avec ce que j'ai réussi à faire de ma vie.»** Déclara Drago sincèrement en regardant Evangeline dans les yeux. **«Allez… Je vais préparer le déjeuner maintenant que tu es éveillé pendant que tu prends une douche. Ça te fera du bien et, pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de te trouver des vêtements. Il y a un peignoir dans la salle de bain ainsi que tout le nécessaire. C'est juste la porte là-bas.» **Dit-il en se levant pour ensuite désigner de la tête la porte sur le côté gauche de la chambre.

**«Merci.»** Répondit Evangeline avant que Drago disparaisse de la pièce pour de bon.

Evangeline resta dans le lit encore quelques minutes afin d'observer la pièce autour d'elle avant de se décider à se lever du lit confortable.

La pièce était spacieuse pour dire le moins, mais pas non plus immense. Elle était peinte d'une couleur bleu turquoise avec deux doubles-fenêtres sur le mur du fond. Le lit dans lequel se trouvait Evangeline était posé entre les deux fenêtres et un tableau représentant le blason Serpentard était disposé au-dessus du lit. Celui-ci était fait de bois blanc et était recouvert de draps verts en satin. Deux tables de chevet de même couleur que le lit étaient installées de chaque côté du lit.

Sur le mur latéral droit, à partir du point de vue d'Evangeline, se trouvaient plusieurs étagères remplies de livres divers et la porte d'entrée de la pièce était encastrée dans le fond du mur.

En face du lit contre le mur opposé à celui-ci se tenait une grande garde-robe de bois blanc faisant tout le pan de mur.

Le mur de gauche, quant à lui, n'était pas décoré ou n'avait pas de superflu à part pour la porte de la salle de bain et un fauteuil en cuir noir posté dans un coin accompagné d'un lampadaire près de l'une des fenêtres.

Evangeline sut en voyant la chambre et le manque de décoration que Drago ne devait certainement pas passer beaucoup de temps en dehors de sa boutique et de son laboratoire.

Finalement, Evangeline se leva, se frotta le visage de ses mains et elle alla dans la salle de bain. En entrant, elle eut le souffle coupé à la beauté naturelle de la pièce.

Effectivement, le sol était carrelé en bleu foncé et les quatre pans de mur étaient aussi recouverts de carrelage bleu foncé. Dans la pièce se trouvait un comptoir avec deux lavabos blancs et un grand miroir allant jusqu'au plafond, mais il y avait également une immense baignoire faisant aussi office de douche avec des vitres se refermant tout autour de la baignoire. Dans la pièce se trouvaient aussi plusieurs armoires diverses faites en bois blanc.

À la fin de sa contemplation, Evangeline referma la porte derrière elle pour y voir accrocher un peignoir vert. Elle secoua la tête. Un Serpentard restera toujours un Serpentard.

Se reprenant, elle se dirigea vers le miroir et s'observa longuement. Elle put constater qu'elle ressemblait à un gâchis.

**Point de vue d'Evangeline:**

Me regardant dans l'immense miroir, je souris à ma réflexion malgré le gâchis auquel je ressemblais.

Lorsque je m'étais fait passer pour Isabella Swan, j'avais dû utiliser un glamour se rapprochant de son apparence. Pour être honnête, ne plus voir ma chevelure rousse et mes yeux bleus chaque matin dans le miroir m'avait énormément manqué.

Mon apparence qui se reflétait dans le miroir était un véritable gâchis. En effet, ma longue chevelure rousse était emmêlée et on aurait dit qu'une bombe explosive avait éclaté dedans. Mes yeux bleus étaient encore fatigués et je portais encore les quelques traces du peu de maquillage que j'avais porté le jour précédent. Dieu… j'étais horrible et Drago, de toutes les personnes, m'avait vu à mon plus lamentable état. Il avait également eu l'occasion de me voir presque nue.

Merlin… Si Hermione et Harry apprenaient ce fait, ils allaient se moquer de moi et de ma capacité à m'attirer les problèmes et les situations des plus gênantes. Bien sûr, il fallait toujours que ça m'arrive à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Dieu ait pitié de moi…

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'observation intense, je me dévêtis et j'enclenchai l'eau de la douche tout en pensant au changement perceptible que j'avais remarqué chez Drago Malfoy.

Il était si différent du garçon que j'avais connu à Poudlard. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas de la même année que lui ou d'Harry, étant plus âgé qu'eux, mais j'avais entendu et même été témoin de quel genre de personne il était à cette époque-là, surtout avec Harry et Hermione. Je n'avais jamais compris quel avait été son problème avec lui pour qu'il s'en prenne aussi ouvertement à eux. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour le provoquer ou pour mériter un tel traitement de sa part.

Avec Georgi et Fred, j'avais souvent participé à leurs farces sur les Serpentard en général, mais surtout sur Drago lorsqu'ils se mettaient en tête de venger l'honneur de leur petit frère comme ils voyaient Harry.

Qu'est-ce que mes frères pouvaient me manquer! J'avais toujours été très proche d'eux et ça, depuis leur naissance. Ils avaient toujours eu le don de savoir comment me remonter le moral ou me faire sourire, et ça avec un simple sourire ou alors en faisant une farce sur l'un de nos frères au risque de leur attirer des ennuis par notre mère.

Lorsqu'ils ont vu le jour, j'avais à peine un an et j'avais immédiatement craqué pour eux dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur eux. Enfin, je le savais d'après ce que m'avait raconté mon père. Dans tous mes frères, je m'étais toujours mieux entendu avec eux ainsi que Charlie et Bill. Percy, je l'avais toujours trouvé ennuyeux. Ron, il était depuis très jeune immature et avait toujours été très jaloux pour un rien.

Concernant Ginny… Eh bien, je ne m'étais jamais entendu avec elle et ce n'était pas un secret pour personne. D'ailleurs, nous avions eu beaucoup de lutte et combat dans Poudlard, mais pas que là. En effet, nos disputes avaient toujours été très violentes. Bien souvent, nous devions être séparés lorsque ça chauffait un peu trop entre nous. Je n'aimais pas sa façon d'être hypocrite avec les autres, ni son illusion de se marier à un homme riche et son obsession qu'elle avait sur Harry depuis très jeune. Ça, nous le devions certainement à notre chère mère qui lui avait raconté des histoires sur le survivant et des baratins de ce genre. Ginny ne connaissait pas le réel Harry comme moi, je le faisais. Elle avait à présent 22 ans et elle vivait toujours aux crochets de mon père et de ma mère, même si c'était plus à ceux de mon père étant donné que ma très chère mère ne travaillait pas, tandis que nous, autres enfants Wesley, nous vivions sur nos propres et que nous avions chacun un travail. Même Ron en avait un et c'était un grand exploit lorsque l'on savait son niveau intellectuel. Il était devenu le gardien d'une équipe de Quidditch et je devais dire, il était plutôt bon à cela. Mieux que quand il jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor à Poudlard d'après ce que j'avais appris de Luna.

En fin de compte, j'entrai sous le jet de la douche et je profitai de la sensation de l'eau coulant sur mon corps. Je fermai les yeux, rejetai ma tête en arrière, profitant de l'eau glissant sur mon visage, et laissai échapper un soupir d'aise et de contentement.

Après m'être lavé et que je fus sorti de la douche, je jetai un rapide sort de nettoyage et de séchage sur mes sous-vêtements avant de les enfiler. Même si Drago m'avait vu dans une tenue très minime, je ne voulais pas le refaire.

Quoique ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça. Il fallait avouer, Drago Malfoy était un très beau spécimen pour un homme et très sexy à cela. J'étais une femme et je pouvais apprécier ce qui était devant moi. En plus, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais plus été avec un homme et j'avais remarqué son regard persistant sur mon corps, même s'il avait essayé de ne pas le regarder.

Terminant de me vêtir avec le peignoir doux et duveteux de Drago, je sortis de la salle de bain puis je marchai vers la porte de la sortie de la chambre et je quittai la pièce.

À l'extérieur, j'aboutis dans un couloir avec quatre portes et une arcade en fin de couloir menant dans une autre zone. Me fiant à mes instincts et à mes intuitions, je marchai dans cette direction pour finalement déboucher dans une vaste pièce faisant salon et salle à manger tout en ayant un coin-cuisine séparé par un bar.

**«J'adore le style de ton appartement…»** M'annonçais-je en marchant vers le coin-cuisine où se trouvait Drago dos à moi et occupé à cuisiner quelque chose de tout à fait appétissant par l'odeur que je pouvais sentir. **«Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner… J'aurais pensé que tu utiliserais un elfe de maison ou quelque chose comme ça sans vouloir t'offenser…» **Commentais-je en m'installant sur l'une des hautes chaises du bar.

**«En fait, lorsque j'y pense… la cuisine fonctionne de même manière que pour préparer des potions. Il suffit de suivre les recettes sans faire d'erreur.»** Dit-il en se retournant et en laissant retomber le contenu de la poile, qu'il tenait en main, dans deux assiettes, tout en ignorant ma remarque au sujet de l'elfe, pour ensuite, venir les placer sur le bar et de nous servir du jus de citrouille ainsi que du café.

**«Oui, j'en suis sûr… Je pense que si le professeur Rogue avait expliqué ses cours de potions de cette façon, moins d'élèves auraient eu des difficultés, surtout les nés-moldus et ceux qui ont vécu dans le monde moldu comme Harry l'a fait. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait engagé comme professeur lorsque tout le monde savait que Rogue détestait les enfants et les adolescents en général. Je sais qu'il avait besoin de lui et de le surveiller, car il était son espion, mais, tout de même…»** Commentais-je en piquant dans un morceau d'œufs brouillés avec ma fourchette avant de le glisser dans ma bouche.

**«Tu as sans doute raison… Je dois avouer que même certains Serpentard sont venus très souvent me voir parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas soit à comprendre ou alors à concocter convenablement une potion. Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai dû donner des cours particuliers afin qu'ils puissent réussir dans le cours de potion…»** Ajouta Drago en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité. **«Eh bien… on dirait que ta sœur fait encore des siennes…»** Dit-il en me tendant la Gazette des sorciers, me faisant ainsi froncer les sourcils.

Toujours en fronçant les sourcils, je pris la Gazette en redoutant ce que j'allais y trouver et je commençai à lire les gros titres.

_**«GINNY WESLEY DEVENUE CROQUEUSE D'HOMMES ET DE DIAMANTS!»**_

**«Merde! Maintenant, c'est devenu officiel que c'est une salope et qu'elle écarte ses jambes pour n'importe qui!»** Fulminais-je entre mes dents tout en posant vivement la Gazette, ne prenant pas la peine de lire la suite de l'article

**«N'es-tu pas un peu trop dur avec elle?»** Demanda Drago en me jetant un coup d'œil tout en continuant à manger

**«Non, pas du tout! À partir du moment où elle a été en âge sexuellement parlant, elle n'a pas arrêté ses conneries. Merde! Elle s'est pratiquement envoyé tous les Gryffondor à part quelques exceptions et certains de Serdaigle.»** Fis-je remarquer pour prouver mon point de vue et pour le contredire.

**«Tu peux même ajouter avec certitude, certains Serpentard. Il y a eu beaucoup de ragots. Merlin! Elle m'a même fait des avances et la proposition juste pour enrager et rendre jaloux Potter. Je dois dire, à l'époque, je trouvais ça tentant rien que pour voir le visage de Potter, mais j'ai tout de même des limites à ne pas tomber aussi bas. Je ne l'ai jamais supporté. Pansy a, d'ailleurs, failli l'envoyer à l'infirmière lorsque ta sœur a osé s'approcher de trop près de Blaise lorsqu'ils venaient de se mettre ensemble. Ce n'était pas un secret que Pansy était possessive. Merde! Pansy était effrayante. Elle a dû être retenue par Crabbe et Goyle afin de l'empêcher de sauter sur ta sœur et de lui refaire le portrait.»** Raconta Drago avec amusement en ricanant au souvenir.

**«Malheureusement, je pense que je vais devoir m'en mêler. Je n'aime pas le faire, mais, là, elle ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Elle est en train de trainer la famille dans la boue avec toutes ses cabrioles. Il en va de la réputation de mon père là!»** Déclarais-je toujours en colère avec les agissements de ma stupide sœur.

**«Que comptes faire au juste? Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire pour que ça cesse ou pour faire changer les choses.»** Dit-il d'une voix pensive en buvant une gorgée de son café après s'être essuyé les mains avec une serviette pendant que je terminais ma propre nourriture.

**«Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aie une certaine conversation avec mon père.»** Répondis-je en souriant malicieusement en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire Ginny à cela.

**«À propos de quoi?»** Demanda Drago intéressé avec un sourcil relevé tout en reposant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

**«À propos du fait qu'il est temps que Ginny soit limité dans son argent si elle ne cesse pas ses actions nuisibles et faire en sorte que mon père l'oblige à travailler si elle veut garder un toit sur sa tête.»** Répondis-je en essuyant mes mains.

**«Très Serpentard!»** Commenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

**«Oh! Tu n'as encore rien vu de ce que je suis capable de faire… Les farces que les Serpentard et toi, vous subissiez à Poudlard, c'était l'œuvre des jumeaux, mais aussi de moi jusqu'à ce que je quitte Poudlard et qu'ils continuent un peu sans moi jusqu'à avant leur départ précipité à cause du crapaud rose.»** Répliquais-je en faisant un sourire béat et fier lorsque je vis ses yeux écarquillés.

**«Tu étais dans le coup!»** S'exclama-t-il interloqué.

**«Yep.»** Me contentais-je de répondre.

En réponse, Drago secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité et il débarrassa la table puis il lança un sortilège afin que la vaisselle se fasse sans aide.

**«Je t'ai trouvé des vêtements, ils sont à ma mère. Vous êtes à peu près de la même taille. Si ça ne convient pas, tu as qu'à les réajuster à tes mesures.»** Dit-il en me tendant une pile de vêtements.

**«Merci. Tu n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais très bien pu reprendre mes vêtements et me changer dès que j'arrivais chez moi.»** Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

**«Ce n'est pas grand-chose.»** Dit-il avec un geste désinvolte de sa main.

Cela fait, je retournai dans la chambre que j'avais occupée durant la nuit puis j'allai dans la salle de bain afin de m'habiller.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'étais de retour dans le salon et je marchais vers Drago qui était installé dans le canapé noir en cuir et occupé à lire un livre quelconque. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il me vit approcher.

**«Ça te va encore mieux que sur ma mère!»** Complimenta-t-il ma tenue.

En effet, j'étais vêtu d'un pantalon classique de couleur noire, d'un pull bleu foncé à longues manches, mais en révélant mes épaules nues à part pour les bretelles visibles de mon soutien-gorge bleu foncé et des ballerines noires en cuir.

**«Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne me suis plus habillé de façon si classique et formelle. En général, je suis satisfaite avec un jean, un short ou une jupe en jean.»** Haussais-je les épaules. **«Je vais y aller… Merci encore de m'avoir aidé et d'avoir pris soin de moi. Je te verrais certainement autour très bientôt.» **Ajoutais-je en souriant.

**«Bien sûr. Le réseau de cheminées est relié au Chaudron Baveur si tu le désires.»** Répondit-il en désignant l'espace avec sa tête.

**«Très bien. J'y vais dans ce cas. À plus tard.»** Le saluais-je d'un sourire avant de pénétrer dans l'espace de la cheminée et après avoir pris une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot réservé à cet effet et posé sur le rebord en chêne de la cheminée. **«Chaudron Baveur!»** Déclarais-je pour ensuite laisser tomber de ma main la poudre qui frappa le sol de pierre et que les flammes vertes familières m'engloutissent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconde chance à l'amour.**

**Chapitre 2:**

**Point de vue d'Évangeline:**

Quelques instants après que j'eus quitté les appartements de Drago, j'atterris dans l'une des cheminées du Chaudron Baveur et j'en sortis tout en me dépoussiérant. Sans m'attarder inutilement, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du pub sorcier menant au Chemin de Traverse.

_«Hey, Eve ! »_ Me salua Hannah de derrière le bar où elle se trouvait.

_«Hey, Hannah…»_ Répondis-je en souriant.

_«J'ai lu à propos de ta sœur… Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'est pas plus discrète sur ses façons d'agir.»_ Déclara-t-elle avec désapprobation.

_«Je sais… D'ailleurs, elle va entendre mon train de pensées sur ses manières et agissements très bientôt. Je ne peux pas accepter le fait qu'elle traine le nom de mon père dans ses sales affaires. J'ai tout toléré de sa part jusqu'à présent, mais, là, elle est allée trop loin ! »_ Fis-je avec une note de colère dans ma voix.

_«Aïe ! Je sens que ça va finir en combat ça ! »_ Dit-elle en plaisantant connaissant très bien mon tempérament.

_«J'ai déjà un mal de crâne rien que d'y penser et ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec une gueule de bois comme pas possible.»_ Fis-je en faisant une grimace d'inconfort pour ensuite faire un sourire en coin.

_«Je m'en doute. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Veux-tu que je te serve quelque chose ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en utilisant un ton de sollicitude et bienveillance.

_«Merci de le proposer, Hannah… mais j'ai déjà mangé un bout. Je dois y aller. Je te vois plus tard.»_ Dis-je en m'éloignant du bar avec un clin d'œil et en commençant à marcher vers l'endroit où se trouvait la cour donnant accès au Chemin de Traverse.

_«Très bien. Neville va surement passer plus tard. Il a besoin de quelques décorations pour le bal de fin d'année qui va bientôt avoir lieu à Poudlard. J'espère te voir là-bas.»_ Dit-elle.

_«On verra plus tard. Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. Je n'ai plus mis les pieds là-bas depuis la fin de la guerre.»_ Répondis-je pour ensuite sortir complètement du pub, mais dans ma vision périphérique je pus voir son regard de tristesse et compassion en sachant la raison du pourquoi je n'avais plus mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis la fin de la guerre.

Enfin, après avoir demandé accès au mur avec ma baguette, il révéla le passage au Chemin de Traverse et je pénétrai dans la rue commerçante qui était, actuellement, bondée de monde.

_«Eve ! Eve ! »_ Appela soudainement une voix très familière au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à marcher le long de la rue réservée aux sorciers.

Fronçant les sourcils, je regardai sur mes côtés à la recherche du propriétaire de la voix. Ne trouvant personne de reconnaissable, je me retournai pour voir arriver vers mon chemin, Hermione et Harry se tenant par la main, tandis que la main libre d'Hermione caressait son ventre arrondi. En la voyant faire, j'eus un petit sourire mélancolique et envieux, mais bien vite, il disparut pour faire la place à un véritable sourire, heureuse de voir mes amis qui étaient aussi comme une famille pour moi. Surtout Harry.

_«Mione, Harry…»_ Souris-je en les rejoignant pour ensuite poser ma main sur le ventre arrondi d'Hermione, provoquant un coup du bébé.

_«Je suis sûr que c'est un garçon… Crois-moi, il aime user de ses pieds et ses poings.»_ Ria Hermione en sentant les coups.

_«Peut-être que ça sera un batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! »_ Commentais-je en plaisantant d'une voix taquine et avec des yeux rieurs.

_«Ça va, toi ? »_ Demanda Harry avec inquiétude dessinée sur son visage.

_«Je suppose que vous avez vu la gazette…»_ Soupirais-je en mettant une main dans mes cheveux roux. _«Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lire l'article en détail. Juste le gros titre me disait ce que j'avais à savoir. Bien sûr, je le savais déjà. Depuis bien longtemps en fait. C'est juste la confirmation que ma très chère sœur traine le nom de notre famille dans la boue. Je ne l'ai pas lu parce que je savais que j'allais me mettre en colère, alors… inutile de tenter le coup. En plus, je n'étais même pas chez moi.»_ Dis-je à la fin.

_«Où étais-tu alors ? »_ S'enquit curieusement Hermione.

_«Eh bien… Hier, ça a été une journée merdique pour moi, donc, je me suis rendu au Chaudron Baveur afin de boire un verre. Enfin bon, il s'est avéré que j'en ai bu plus que prévu et que nécessaire. À la fin du compte, j'étais ivre. Un groupe d'hommes a remarqué ce fait et ils ont essayé d'en profiter. Heureusement pour moi, Drago Malfoy était dans le pub et il est intervenu. Ne sachant pas où j'habitais, il m'a fait aller chez lui et il m'a hébergé pendant la nuit. Il a vraiment changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'est plus le même gars arrogant, prétentieux et vaniteux comme il l'était à Poudlard. En fait, il était poli et respectueux avec moi. Merlin ! J'ai même eu une conversation plus que civile avec lui. Je lui ai même révélé des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne ou à l'un de vous deux sur ce que je ressentais de tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie en général. Je ne sais pas la raison. J'avais juste besoin de - …»_ Fis-je sans terminer.

_«… d'un point de vue extérieur à notre cercle, une autre compréhension et un autre avis sur la situation. Quelqu'un qui a été touché, mais autrement, d'une autre manière.»_ Finit Harry avec compréhension tout en me faisant un sourire en coin.

_«Vous ne m'en voulez pas alors ? »_ Demandais-je inquiète et soucieuse de leur opinion.

_«Non. Bien sûr que non. Tout ce qui compte pour nous, c'est ton bonheur et ton bien-être. Importe les personnes que tu côtoies ou qui sont tes amis. La guerre est terminée. Poudlard est terminé. Il n'y a plus de place pour les tensions ou rivalités entre maisons. À présent, c'est la vraie vie et si tu es heureuse d'avoir Drago Malfoy, de toutes les personnes, dans ta vie… Eh bien, ainsi soit-il… Qui suis-je pour juger ou désapprouver ? »_Sourit sincèrement Hermione. _«De toute façon, peu importe mes opinions sur le sujet, tu trouveras quand même un moyen de continuer et poursuivre cet - … Euhm… amitié.» _Finit-elle avec hésitation ne sachant pas comment le qualifier.

_«Tu peux dire amitié. Je pense que c'est le bon qualificatif pour le décrire.»_ Confirmais-je avec un hochement de tête et un sourire soulagé.

_«À nous, ça ne pose pas de problème. Tu seras toujours notre amie et notre sœur. Peu importe quoi et ce qui se passe. Par contre, je ne sais pas si Ron sera aussi réceptif que nous à cette idée. Tu sais à quel point sont ses opinions et préjugés au sujet des Malfoy…»_ Continua Harry avec un sourire et un regard significatif.

_«Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra mon point de vue ou celui de sa femme. Peut-être même celui de l'extrémité de ma baguette.»_ Répondis-je avec un sourire diabolique.

Tous les deux roulèrent les yeux à mon commentaire, sachant que je parviendrais à mes fins avec Ron.

_«Alors… Que faites-vous ici? Besoin de vêtements de future maman ? »_ Demandais-je en caressant une nouvelle fois le ventre d'Hermione.

_«En fait, nous étions en chemin pour te voir à la boutique…»_ Répondit Harry en faisant un sourire complice à Hermione, qui lui répondit avec le même sourire.

_«Dans ce cas, allons-y. j'y allais de toute façon.»_ Dis-je en guise de réponse.

Cela dit, nous commençâmes tous les trois à marcher vers la boutique que j'avais laissée telle qu'elle était lorsque les jumeaux l'avaient ouvert.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, nous entrions dans la boutique de farces et attrapes. Je saluai les nombreux clients et mes employés avant de mener Hermione ainsi qu'Harry vers le passage menant au couloir donnant accès aux quatre appartements au-dessus de la boutique.

Le premier avait été celui des jumeaux, mais je l'avais scellé depuis la mort de George. Le deuxième était occupé par Percy, tandis que le troisième était vide et libre.

_«Tu as fait installer un ascenseur comme ceux du Ministère ? »_ Demanda Hermione incrédule et surprise en voyant la cabine dans l'arrière de la cage d'escalier et près de l'arrière-boutique où se trouvaient une salle de stockage, un laboratoire, pour la confection de nouvelles créations, et une salle de détente ainsi que de repos pour le personnel.

_«Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser monter autant de marches dans ton état de fin de grossesse. Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais dans ton septième mois de grossesse, j'ai pensé faire quelque chose pour te soulager et limiter les efforts. Je l'ai également fait pour Fleur.» _Répondis-je en haussant des épaules.

_«MERCI ! »_ S'écria-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou comme elle le pouvait avec son gros ventre, prenant la plupart de la place entre nos deux corps.

_«Aller… Venez…»_ Les invitais-je à entrer dans la cabine grillagée.

Rapidement, j'appuyai sur le bouton correspondant à mon étage et l'ascenseur ferma la grille puis il fit son ascension vers les étages supérieurs.

_«Appartement Evangeline Wesley…»_ Annonça la voix robotique de l'ascenseur lorsque la cabine s'immobilisa.

Aussitôt, la grille s'ouvrit et tous les trois, nous sortîmes de la cabine. Ensuite, je marchai en tête vers le fond du couloir en allant vers la droite afin de me rendre à mon appartement. L'autre porte était celle de mon bureau.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'appartement et que j'invitais Hermione ainsi qu'Harry à prendre place dans le salon, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de préparer des boissons pour mes deux invités surprise.

_«Alors…»_ Dis-je en revenant dans le salon avec un plateau. _«Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire qui nécessitait de vous déplacer en personne ? »_ Continuais-je en servant une tasse de café à Harry et un jus d'orange à Hermione, sachant qu'elle devait éviter la caféine.

_«Merci, Eve… Tu es un amour…»_ Dit Hermione avec des yeux remplis d'envie et de gourmandise en voyant l'assiette de brownies au chocolat installée sur la table basse.

Harry secoua la tête et il eut un sourire amusé à la réaction de sa femme pour sa pâtisserie préférée. En quelques secondes, Hermione s'empara d'un brownie et elle gémit de plaisir lorsque qu'elle en eut un morceau dans sa bouche.

_«C'est trop bon…»_ Murmura-t-elle d'un air penaud en voyant le sourcil relevé de son mari.

_«Si à chaque fois tu réagis comme ça lorsque tu manges ces gâteaux, je vais t'en acheter plus souvent.»_ Dit Harry tout en la regardant avec des yeux lubriques.

_«Bon, les tourtereaux…»_ Claquais-je des doigts devant leurs visages.

_«Euh… Ouais… Notre venue…»_ Reprit Harry après avoir secoué la tête et en se grattant l'arrière de son cou dans un geste mal à l'aise. _«Eh bien… Nous voulions te demander quelque chose de très import - …» _Commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par Hermione.

_«… nous voudrions que ça soit toi, la marraine.»_ Continua-t-elle. _«Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.» _Finit-elle à Harry qui tourna ses yeux amusés vers elle.

_«Je m'en serais douté.»_ Répondit-il simplement de façon ludique en roulant des yeux.

_«Marraine ? De votre bébé ? »_ Répétais-je abasourdie et étonnée. _«Bien sûr que je vais l'être. D'ailleurs, je veux lui apprendre toutes les ficelles pour devenir un bon farceur.» _Ajoutais-je en plaisantant.

_«Tout comme ses tontons l'auraient fait…»_ Sourit Hermione.

_«Je suis sûr qu'ils font subir leurs célèbres farces aux autres à l'aide des Maraudeurs. Je ne veux même pas imaginer les cinq d'entre eux ensemble.»_ Ajouta Harry en souriant largement et avec des yeux pétillants de vie en prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne dans un geste tendre et amoureux.

_«Sans parler de ce qu'ils font subir à Rogue.»_ Commentais-je avec un sourire malicieux rien qu'en pensant à ce fait.

Après cela, nous bavardâmes de tout et de rien durant encore un long moment avant que, finalement, Hermione et Harry partent de mon appartement et de la boutique.

Une dizaine de minutes après leur départ, je descendis à la boutique et je me mis au boulot en m'occupant des nombreux clients et en aidant mes employés. Mes frères avaient eu une idée de génie en ouvrant cette boutique ainsi que celle de Pré-au-Lard. Pas un jour ne passait sans que les deux boutiques étaient bondées de monde.

En fin de journée et en début de soirée, je fermai la boutique et je sortis moi-même à l'extérieur pour ensuite marcher jusqu'à la zone, la plus proche, de transplanage.

Là-bas, je transplanai dans les environs du Terrier, qui avait été reconstruit après la guerre, et je marchai vers la maison en mettant mes mains dans les poches arrière de ma jupe en jean que j'avais enfilé avant de venir ici et après une bonne douche. J'étais confortable et à l'aise dans les vêtements que Drago m'avait donnés, mais, comme je lui avais dit, j'aimais mieux être dans quelque chose en jean et de plus décontractée. C'était plus moi. Après ma douche, je m'étais emparé d'une jupe en jean clair et délavé s'arrêtant au-dessus de mon genou, d'une blouse dos nu de couleur turquoise avec par-dessus une veste en jean et à mes pieds se trouvaient des ballerines noires.

À la fin d'un certain temps à marcher dans l'herbe du terrain autour du Terrier, je franchis la porte menant à la cuisine pour voir Charlie adossé au comptoir buvant une Bièraubeurre et occupé à observer notre père trafiquant je ne savais quoi. Surement un de ces engins moldus.

_«Eve ! »_ M'accueillit chaleureusement mon grand frère en m'étreignant dans une étreinte à m'étouffer comme s'il ne m'avait plus vu depuis vingt ans.

_«Hey, frère dresseur de dragons.»_ Répondis-je en le serrant à mon tour.

Une fois qu'il m'eut relâché, j'allai vers mon père et je déposai un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, le surprenant tellement il était concentré et subjugué par le canard en plastique qu'il avait entre ses mains.

_«Mon bébé…»_ Sourit-il joyeusement en m'attirant dans ses bras.

À son contact, je me blottis plus profondément dans les bras de mon père pour un câlin.

_«Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un canard en plastique ? »_ Demandais-je en me relevant de ses genoux et en prenant l'objet entre mes doigts.

_«Je cherche à quoi ça peut servir.»_ Répondit-il penaud en voyant mon sourire amusé.

_«C'est facile. C'est utilisé comme jouet de bain pour les enfants ou bien pour la pêche aux canards lors des fêtes foraines.»_ Expliquais-je avec un doux sourire pour le hobby de mon père à trouver l'utilisation des objets moldus. _«Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Harry ou bien à Hermione ? Ils t'auraient informé de ce fait étant donné qu'ils ont tous les deux grandi dans le monde moldu.»_ Ajoutais-je avec un sourcil relevé.

_«Je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire… Allez… Venez avant que votre mère nous chasse afin de faire le souper.»_ Dit-il en se levant et en ronchonnant dans sa barbe.

Charlie et moi, nous nous regardâmes un instant, nous posant la même question à savoir ce qui se passait avec notre père, puis nous haussâmes les épaules et nous suivîmes notre père hors de la cuisine.

Une heure passa lorsque presque tout le monde s'installa à la table. Charlie et moi plaisantions et discutions comme d'habitude tout en mangeant notre repas lorsque nous vîmes Ginny se lever et demander notre attention.

_«Voilà…»_ Commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. _«J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.» _Continua-t-elle en souriant avec bonheur, mais je pus tout de même voir dans ses yeux de la révulsion et du dégout.

_«Tu veux dire…»_ Dis-je d'une voix trainante sans pouvoir m'empêcher de mettre mon grain de sel. _«… en plus de tes cabrioles reprises dans la gazette des sorciers qui traine le nom de papa dans la boue.»_Ajoutais-je d'une voix sarcastique, ce qui fit s'étrangler Charlie et lui faire avaler sa nourriture de travers, mais ce qui fit aussi recracher Percy la gorgée de jus qu'il venait de boire.

En tapotant dans le dos de Charlie, je l'aidai à se calmer en lui versant un peu d'eau dans un verre. Mon commentaire valut un sourire de Percy qu'il réprima très vite et mon père se retint difficilement de faire de même.

_«Evangeline ! Des excuses immédiatement à ta sœur ! »_ S'indigna ma mère en se levant et en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches une fois qu'elle se fut levée de table.

Je la fixai avec un air ennuyé et un sourcil relevé. Si elle croyait vraiment qu'elle m'intimidait ou me faisait peur de la sorte, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et bien profondément.

_«Oh, allez… Tout le monde sait que c'est vrai, mais personne ne le dit à voix haute…» _Répliquais-je en me levant à mon tour et en prenant mon verre en main sous le regard méfiant et douteux de Charlie.

Il me connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que je préparais quelque chose. Il me connaissait que trop bien pour savoir de quoi j'étais capable, surtout avec le temps que j'avais passé avec les jumeaux. Souvent, on m'avait identifié comme la triplée des jumeaux ou bien de Bill et Charlie. Je m'insérais parfaitement dans les deux groupes. J'étais soit la grande sœur, soit la petite sœur.

_«As-tu une seule fois pensé à ce que tes actions allaient provoquer comme conséquences pour papa ? Comment ça allait entacher sa réputation ? Le nom Wesley ? Que dire des rumeurs et des ragots qui circulent sur tes habitudes de salope ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies plus d'amis et que personne ne veuille être en ta présence. Sans compter que personne ne veut que tu travailles pour eux. Il est temps que tu grandisses, Ginny ! Tu n'es plus cette petite fille qui faisait des conneries et qui n'assumait pas les dégâts ! Tu as 22 ans et tu vis encore chez papa et maman. À la limite, si tu travaillais… ça pourrait encore passer, mais, là, pas du tout. Tu profites que tu es la petite fille parfaite à sa maman !»_ Dis-je irriter avec ses agissements immatures.

_«Comment oses-tu ? Au moins, moi, je n'ai pas provoqué la mort de George ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle durement et avec mépris.

À cette remarque, ma main partit toute seule et je lui envoyai l'eau se trouvant dans mon verre à son visage, eau que j'avais ensorcelée discrètement.

La seconde suivante, ses cheveux et son visage étaient de couleur vert foncée, la même que la couleur des Serpentard, tandis que des pustules violettes commençaient à apparaitre sur sa peau.

_«Evangeline ! Enlève ça tout de suite !»_ Ordonna ma mère avec un visage rempli de colère.

_«C'est ce que tu penses aussi, hein ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il guère ? Pour ton information, tu es la seule avec cette pouffiasse et Ron à ne pas vous avoir occupé du chagrin de George. J'en ai assez… J'ai atteint la dernière limite du supportable… Je m'en vais et je ne remettrais plus les pieds dans cette maison… Désolé, papa… Je resterais toujours en contact avec toi et tu seras toujours le bienvenu tout comme Charlie, Bill, Percy et Ron, mais ces deux-là, c'est définitivement terminé ! »_Déclarais-je en sortant complètement de table tout en poussant ma mère au passage, qui trébucha en arrière, puis j'allai vers mon père et je le serrai dans mes bras avant de sortir de cette maison une bonne fois pour toutes tout en ayant une envie de meurtre.

**Point de vue général:**

_«Bravo ! Bien joué ! »_ Déclara Charlie en frappant dans ses mains une fois que sa sœur fut sortie de la maison. _«À vous deux, vous avez réussi à non seulement faire partir Evangeline une fois pour toutes de cette maison, mais vous venez également de vous mettre à dos Bill et moi, sans oublier Ron. À présent, vous pouvez faire une croix sur mon nom pour tous vos précieux repas et conneries de ce genre. Je ne mettrais plus un seul pied dans cette maison. Félicitation, Ginny, tu as eu ce que tu voulais depuis si longtemps. Evangeline est partie pour de bon, mais en le faisant, sache que tu viens de te mettre à dos Bill, surtout lorsque l'on sait à quel point il peut être protecteur d'Eve. Je ne pense pas que vous allez le voir de sitôt, toutes les deux.» _Poursuivit-il en se levant et en jetant sa serviette dans son assiette à moitié vide pour ensuite faire son chemin hors de la table.

En passant son père, Charlie resserra son épaule puis il marcha vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois.

_«Au fait, Ginny… Cette couleur ne te va pas au teint ! »_ Ricana-t-il avant de se retourner pour de bon, ouvrir la porte et la refermer derrière lui en la claquant violemment, sans se soucier des dégâts, pour enfin marcher vers la zone de transplanage et de se rendre à l'endroit où il savait sa sœur était aller.

Arthur Wesley pinça les lèvres dans la contrariété puis il regarda sa fille cadette et sa femme dans la déception et la désapprobation tout en secouant la tête, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela, ce que son bébé avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Eve ne tiendrait plus sa langue dans sa poche et il savait aussi que lorsque ce jour arriverait, il y aurait un grand changement au sein de cette famille. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas que ce soit si tôt après le retour de sa fille.

Lorsqu'Eve lui avait annoncé son départ imminent après l'enterrement de George, il savait que c'était afin de maintenir cette famille en paix. Il savait aussi que si elle ne partait pas, Eve allait exploser et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose lorsqu'elle le faisait.

Au fil des années, Eve avait accepté beaucoup de choses venant de Ginny, mais aussi de Molly. Tout le monde dans la famille savait que, lorsque ça finirait par sortir, ça allait être explosif. Arthur était étonné du sang froid qu'avait eu Eve lorsque Ginny avait mentionné George tout en l'accusant de sa mort. Arthur avait pu voir que sa fille se retenait de ne pas sauter à la gorge de son autre fille. Il savait qu'elle s'était retenue par respect pour lui, mais, que, finalement, le tempérament d'Eve allait un jour ou l'autre prochain prendre le relai. Arthur savait aussi que lorsque ça arriverait, ça ne serait pas beau, car en connaissant le tempérament d'Eve comme il le faisait, il savait qu'il y aurait une certaine violence physique.

Pour ça, Eve et Charlie se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils étaient tous les deux vifs dans leur esprit, mais contrairement à Ron, ils réfléchissaient avant d'agir. En général, la violence physique se faisait lorsqu'ils étaient poussés trop loin. Si Ginny n'arrêtait pas ses conneries et de dire des choses à Eve afin de la blesser volontairement ou la mettre en colère, c'était ce qui allait se passer prochainement.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, Arthur plaça, tout comme son fils l'avait fait plus tôt, sa serviette dans son assiette puis il se leva de table sans un mot et il sortit par la suite de la maison sous les regards outrés et médusés de sa femme et de sa fille. Percy, lui, continua son repas en silence sans interagir avec les deux personnes restantes dans la maison puis il partit à son tour, sans un mot pour personne, par le réseau de cheminées.

Pendant ce temps-là, Arthur marchait dans l'herbe vers son hangar afin de se changer les idées et afin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la soirée. Durant sa marche, il était dans une profonde réflexion sur ce qui fallait faire.

Son mariage battait de l'aile depuis déjà quelques années et s'il était resté avec sa femme, c'était uniquement à cause de ses enfants. À présent, il n'avait plus vraiment à penser de la façon dont ils pourraient réagir, car la plupart d'entre eux étaient mariés ou avaient une carrière professionnelle plutôt réussie. Tous, à part sa fille cadette, avaient réussi à trouver un logement de leur propre et ils avaient leur vie.

Arthur se décida alors de se rendre au Ministère dès le lendemain matin afin de régler toutes les choses dont il avait besoin de faire pour retrouver sa liberté.

**Point de vue d'Evangeline:**

Dès que je transplanai du Terrier, j'arrivai sur la plage près du cottage où habitaient mon frère et ma belle-sœur ainsi que leurs deux enfants puis j'escaladai la haute dune, menant au cottage, et je frappai finalement plusieurs coups à la porte une fois que je fus devant

_«J'arrive, j'arrive…»_ Annonça la voix de Fleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour révéler Fleur me souriant joyeusement lorsqu'elle me vit, mais, bien vite, un visage d'inquiétude fit son apparition lorsqu'elle remarqua mon état.

_«Eve… Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et en me menant à l'intérieur du cottage.

_«Bill… Est-ce qu'il est là ? J'ai besoin de mon grand-frère.»_ La questionnais-je d'une voix tremblante en réponse.

_«Il va arriver. Il est allé faire une course. Tu sais, mes envies… Dis-moi un peu ce qui s'est passé.»_ M'invita-t-elle en me faisant assoir dans le canapé crème tout en installant une couverture sur mes épaules, dû au fait que dans la foulée des choses, j'avais oublié ma veste au Terrier.

_«C'est cette garce ! »_ Dis-je entre mes dents en la regardant afin de la remercier lorsqu'elle posa une main sur mon épaule recouverte.

_«Qui ça ? »_ Poussa-t-elle avec des yeux concernés.

_«Ginny ! »_ Répondis-je en crachant son nom avec venin et dégout.

_«Qu'a-t-elle encore fait cette fois-ci ? »_ S'exaspéra Fleur.

_«Cette sale petite peste a osé m'accuser de la responsabilité de la mort de Georgi et notre chère mère n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de la défendre lorsque j'ai jeté mon verre d'eau à son visage. Eau que j'avais bien entendu ensorcelée. Je ne peux pas croire le cran et le culot qu'elle a eu ! »_ M'exclamais-je furibond pour ensuite sangloter en mettant mes mains sur mon visage et en baissant la tête.

Je n'avais pas honte que Fleur me voit dans cet état ou qu'elle voit mes vraies émotions, mais, seulement, je n'étais pas habitué à le faire.

En général, je cachais mes émotions dans un masque afin que personne ne puisse essayer de me blesser. Il était très rare quand je ne le portais pas. Seuls mes frères et mon père ne voyaient pas ce masque.

Au fil du temps, j'avais enterré tout ce que je ressentais et tout le mal que j'avais subi à cause du traitement que j'avais eu de ma mère, mais aussi de ma sœur. Au fil des années, je m'étais construit une carapace afin de me protéger. Les seules personnes ayant réussi à entrer dans mon cœur, même avec toutes les barrières que j'avais mises en place, étaient plutôt rares.

Cette fois-ci, par contre, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon état émotionnel. Heureusement, j'avais un parfait contrôle sur ma magie. Je ne voulais pas non plus blesser quelqu'un.

_«Merlin ! Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute. Tu as essayé d'aider George comme tu le pouvais, mais il ne supportait plus d'être séparé de son jumeau. Cette situation n'est pas rare. Elle se produit bien trop souvent, d'ailleurs. Non, ce qui s'est passé n'est aucunement de ta responsabilité. Tu as été très présente pour ton frère. Tu étais toujours là pour lui. Tu as mis ton propre chagrin de côté pour le consoler et le réconforter. Tu as essayé de le faire sentir mieux, tu y as mis beaucoup d'énergie, mais leur lien était si fort que rien ne pouvait changer ou atténuer la douleur que George ressentait à la perte de Fred.»_ Essaya de me réconforter Fleur en me prenant dans ses bras.

_«Mais que faire si au lieu d'aller à papa sur mes intuitions que quelque chose clochait, j'étais allé directement à George ? J'aurais peut-être pu l'arrêter.»_ Demandais-je en reniflant et en hoquetant tout en essayant de me calmer.

_«Evangeline, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire et ça ne fonctionnera pas parce que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne dois pas te reprocher sa mort. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. George avait pris sa décision et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui est soudainement surgi dans la tête. Il y a pensé très longtemps avant cela. Il avait tout préparé. Tu l'as juste découvert plut tôt, que ce qui était prévu. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour laquelle tu aurais pu le sauver, mais il aurait encore tenté de se donner la mort. Cette idée était encrée en lui. Il n'y avait rien à faire. L'aurais-tu supporté ? Aurais-tu tenu le coup ? À présent, tu dois te dire qu'il est heureux et qu'il est avec Fred. Grâce à toi, il repose en paix aux côtés de son jumeau, la moitié de lui, son âme sœur, car tu l'as fait enterrer à côté de Fred. Je suis certaine que là-haut, ils sont occupés à faire toutes sortes de blagues et farces. Arrête de penser que c'est de ta faute parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Tous les deux, ils voudraient que tu continues à vivre comme s'ils étaient encore là et que tu sois heureuse. Pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort. N'écoute pas les délires et les conneries de Ginevra parce que ce sont des mensonges et ça ne vaut pas la peine de les prendre en compte.»_ Déclara Fleur d'un visage grave.

_«Ils me manquent tellement. J'ai toujours été proche d'eux deux. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que nous étions des triplés et non qu'ils étaient des jumeaux et moi, leur grande sœur d'un an. J'ai aussi cette sensation avec Bill et Charlie. Tu sais, Harry a dit la même chose sur eux de faire des farces… Si c'est le cas, ils doivent en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Rogue.» _Riais-je à la fin en visualisant ce que ça pourrait donner.

_«Et tu as certainement raison…»_ Plaisanta la voix de Bill de derrière moi.

Au son de la voix de mon grand frère, je tournai la tête pour voir Bill et Charlie s'engouffrer dans le salon avec Bill portant un pot de crème glacée, qu'il tendit par la suite à Fleur. Celle-ci s'en empara avec excitation et gourmandise sur son visage.

_«Femme enceinte et chocolat…»_ Murmura Charlie en roulant des yeux tout en se laissant tomber sur mon côté et en plaçant un bras sur mes épaules.

_«Tu aurais dû voir Hermione alors… Elle était en extase devant un simple brownie au chocolat que j'avais fait. J'ai même pensé qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi pour en avoir.»_ Ajoutais-je avec un ricanement en voyant Fleur ouvrir le pot avec impatience.

_«Tu m'en feras ? »_ Demanda Fleur en plongeant sa cuillère dans le pot de crème avec des yeux envieux.

_«Bien sûr…»_ Répondis-je en réprimant un rire lorsque je vis Bill secouer la tête dans la négation avec de gros yeux me l'interdisant.

Derrière le dos de Fleur, Bill fit un signe de sa main près de sa gorge, signalant que j'étais morte pour ce fait. En réponse, je tirai la langue de façon enfantine et puérile. Heureuse de penser à autre chose.

Pratiquement un mois s'était à présent déroulé depuis cette soirée désastreuse au Terrier et ma confrontation avec Ginny. J'avais tenu ma promesse et je n'avais plus mis un pied dans cette maison. Je n'étais pas non plus entré en contact avec ma très chère mère ou sœur.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient également produites, mais le plus choquant et le plus surprenant avaient certainement été lorsque j'avais retrouvé mon père sur le pas de ma porte.

_**Flashback:**_

_Une frappe à ma porte, très tôt dans la matinée, m'interpella et me surprit._

_En fronçant les sourcils me demandant qui pouvait bien se présenter à ma porte à cette heure matinale, je me levai de la table, se situant dans la cuisine, et j'abandonnai mon petit déjeuner ainsi que ma tasse de café puis je marchai vers la porte d'entrée de mon appartement, mais pas sans prendre ma baguette au passage posée sur le bar._

_Même si la guerre avait pris fin cinq ans auparavant, je restais encore sur mes gardes, surtout en sachant que certains mangemorts ayant pris la fuite lors de la grande bataille étaient toujours en liberté et qu'il était difficile pour les Aurors de les capturer._

_Assez rapidement, j'atteignis la porte et je l'ouvris prudemment pour avoir l'agréable surprise de voir mon père, se tenant debout de façon plutôt mal à l'aise._

_En réalisant que j'avais ouvert la porte, il me fit un sourire penaud et d'excuse sans doute pour m'avoir dérangé si tôt dans la journée puis il se frotta l'arrière de son cou dans un geste nerveux. À ce geste, je savais que quelque chose le tracassait et était en hausse._

_«Papa ? » Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils tout en ouvrant plus largement la porte afin de le laisser entrer à l'intérieur. «Viens… Entre… As-tu déjeuné ? » Poursuivis-je avec un sourire._

_«À vrai dire… pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas le temps de le faire. J'avais un rendez-vous important très tôt dans la matinée et je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger quoi que ce soit à part avaler une tasse de café en toute vitesse.» Répondit-il en entrant dans mon appartement._

_«Viens…» L'invitais-je à me suivre jusque dans la cuisine. «Je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose.» Ajoutais-je en souriant franchement et de contentement au fait de le voir._

_«Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir un bon petit plat concocté par ma fille.» Sourit-il en s'installant à table lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le coin-cuisine._

_Je ne répondis pas, à la place, je marchai vers le comptoir et je préparai le nécessaire pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Ma cuisine n'était pas très grande en soit. Elle était constituée d'une cuisine équipée moderne avec tous les accessoires et matériels. Dans le centre se trouvait une table ronde faite en bois clair. À quelques mètres de la table, sur son côté droit, était dressé un comptoir en pierre qui servait aussi de bar. Du côté libre du bar se trouvait une série de chaises hautes. La cuisine était isolée du reste par des portes battantes. Un peu comme dans un saloon._

_«C'est très spacieux et éclairé ici… Tu as beaucoup de lumière naturelle qui entre dans ton appartement grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres. Tu en as fait quelque chose de vraiment formidable et de magnifique. C'est à la fois moderne, mais ça reste encore simple. Dis-moi, j'ai vu l'ascenseur… C'est une excellente idée.» Déclara-t-il en regardant autour de mon appartement avec émerveillement dans les yeux._

_«En fait, je n'ai pas dû faire tant de travaux que ça, car, apparemment, cet appartement était pour moi dès le départ. Les jumeaux l'avaient conçu spécialement pour moi. Ils savaient que j'allais probablement venir habiter près d'eux à un moment donné. Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout et à mes gouts… En fait, l'idée de l'ascenseur m'est venue après mon retour lorsque Fleur et Bill sont venus visiter. Tu sais comment est Bill… Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir voir sa petite sœur… Enfin, bref, Fleur avait un peu difficile à monter les quatre étages et Bill a même dû la porter à partir du troisième étage, car elle était à bout de souffle. Sa grossesse ainsi que celle d'Hermione m'a donné l'idée afin qu'elles aient plus faciles et qu'elles ne doivent pas donner autant d'efforts. Ce n'est pas bon pour elles, ni pour les bébés à venir.» Expliquais-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour ensuite reconcentrer mon attention sur la préparation de la pâte à pancakes._

_«Comptes-tu un jour devenir toi-même mère ? » Demanda mon père curieusement et avec une note d'espoir._

_«Sans doute… J'y pense beaucoup pour être honnête. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu cet instinct pour aider les autres, mais aussi pour défendre et prendre soin de mes proches. J'espère qu'un jour j'aurais mes propres enfants, mais… pour l'instant, ce n'est pas dans mes projets proches. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que oui, j'y pense, mais je ne suis pas obsédé par cela ou que je ne me consacre pas entièrement sur cette éventualité. Ce n'est pas une décision que je dois prendre à la légère, surtout avec mon statut. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie et pour être franche, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie pour l'instant… De toute façon, je dois d'abord trouver un homme. Le bon. Puis voir si ça fonctionne… Le reste… Eh bien, c'est dans le futur. Après tout, je ne peux pas prédire ce qui se passera pour moi dans un mois, dans un an ou à l'avenir. Bien sûr, dans le passé, j'ai été dans une relation très sérieuse et deux ou trois pas si sérieuse que ça, mais je veux quelque chose de vrai, d'authentique et de spécial. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai aimé une fois et j'ai eu très dur à remonter la pente. J'ai arrêté dans des semblants de relations parce qu'à chaque fois, je les comparais à Cédric.»____Chuchotais-je à la fin avec des larmes aux yeux tout en pensant à mon premier amour. Je savais qu'il resterait mon unique amour._

_«Tu l'as vraiment aimé… N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec compassion en se levant et en venant me prendre dans ses bras réconfortants._

_«Tu sais que je l'ai fait… Nous avions tant de projets après Poudlard. Nous aurions pu les réaliser si seulement - …» Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. «Je l'ai aimé avec tout mon être. Plus que je l'ai cru possible. J'ai encore difficile à me dire qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai encore difficile à me faire à l'idée. Je ne suis pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Même maintenant, Amos a encore des difficultés à y faire face et à l'accepter. Chaque année, à la date d'anniversaire de Cédric et à la date du jour de sa mort, je l'accompagne au cimetière. L'autre jour, il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas encore avancé et pourquoi je n'étais pas en couple avec une personne qui me méritait… Je n'ai pas su lui répondre, je n'avais pas la réponse. À chaque fois que j'ai essayé et que je me suis dit que je pourrais le faire, j'ai comme un blocage. Je revois tous les moments que j'ai passés avec Cédric et j'ai cette impression de le trahir, de le tromper en quelque sorte. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que je sois heureuse, mais sans lui, c'est si difficile. Tu sais qu'avant qu'il meure, il a dit à Harry de prendre soin de moi, de me protéger et de me dire qu'il m'aimait plus que tout et qu'il le ferait au-delà de la mort. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Comment suis-je censé avancer lorsque celui que j'aimais, celui que j'aime toujours avec chaque fibre de moi, me manque plus que tout. Je suis incapable de cesser de l'aimer. Je ne peux tout simplement pas envisager de le faire. Peut-être qu'un jour, je serais mère, mais je ne pense pas que ça sera par voie naturelle. Je ne me sens pas capable de donner une nouvelle fois mon cœur et cela à un autre que Cédric.» Répondis-je en me blottissant dans les bras de mon père tout en laissant couler mes larmes en avalant difficilement à cause de la boule dans ma gorge._

_«Tu parles à une adoption ou quelque chose de ce genre-là ? » Demanda mon père en caressant mes cheveux._

_«Bien sûr, mais dans ce cas-là, je ferais les procédures pour un enfant sorcier. Je pense aussi à autre chose… Lorsque j'ai été loin quand je ne revenais pas pour régler les choses à la boutique et les dates avec Amos, mais aussi pour les jumeaux, j'ai été un peu dans le monde moldu et j'ai appris certaines choses qui m'ont intéressé. Ils ont une méthode pour qu'une femme tombe enceinte, même si elle n'a personne dans sa vie. Ça s'appelle une insémination artificielle. Cette méthode est faite à partir d'un donneur inconnu ou connu, cela dépend de la situation. Peut-être que je pourrais l'envisager et aller me renseigner à Ste Mangouste afin de voir s'il existe dans le monde sorcier une méthode semblable que celle des moldus.» Réfléchis-je en levant la tête tout en essuyant les traces de larmes._

_«Tant que c'est ce que tu veux et que tu es heureuse… ça me va. Importe pour moi la manière que tu conçois un enfant.» Me rassura-t-il avec un sourire et en caressant ma joue._

_«Tu sais… Avant que je revienne en Angleterre pour de bon, je me suis fait passer pour une moldue de 17-18ans.» Commençais-je avec un sourire amusé au souvenir de la comédie que j'avais dû jouer._

_«Ah bon ? C'était comment ? » Demanda mon père d'une voix excitée et des yeux brillants de curiosité._

_«Dans l'ensemble, c'était plutôt amusant et bien jusqu'à ce que j'attire encore une fois les problèmes.» Soupirais-je en secouant la tête._

_Depuis toujours, j' avais toujours eu le don d'attirer les problèmes et ennuis. S'il se passait quelque chose, je pouvais être sûr que c'était pour moi._

_«Que veux-tu dire ? » S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt._

_«Eh bien… Disons que j'ai attiré l'attention d'un groupe de vampires un peu différent des autres. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient méfiants ou qu'ils apprennent ma nature. En plus, j'étais curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur leur espèce. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils étaient faits comme des statues de pierre et ils brillaient au soleil comme des diamants. C'était fascinant à voir. Ils ne pouvaient pas être tués par un pieu dans le cœur et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus être éloignés par de l'ail. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas de sang dans leur système et ils ne dormaient jamais. Ils avaient ce que l'on appelle du venin à la place du sang. Par contre, ils peuvent être tués en étant démembrés et en étant par la suite bruler. Certains de leur espèce ont des pouvoirs spéciaux. Les vampires que j'ai rencontrés étaient différents des autres parce qu'ils suivaient un régime autre que le traditionnel. Ils buvaient le sang à partir d'animaux et non d'humains. Cela leur faisait avoir des yeux de couleur or au lieu de rouges. Cependant, ce qui m'a le plus troublé, c'est que l'un d'entre eux, celui avec qui j'ai fait semblant d'être amoureuse afin de garder ma couverture secrète, ressemblait trait pour trait à Cédric. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas la même personnalité ou il n'avait pas la même façon d'agir que Cédric, mais il lui ressemblait physiquement. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec Cédric.» Murmurais-je en me perdant dans mes souvenirs de mon temps passé avec les Cullen._

_«Peut-être qu'ils font partie de la même famille…» Suggéra mon père en réfléchissant à voix haute._

_«Peut-être, mais personne ressemblant de près ou de loin à Cédric pourra prendre sa place dans mon cœur.» Commentais-je en souriant avant de me dégager de ses bras et de commencer la cuisson des pancakes._

_Un silence confortable suivit mes révélations et sentiments. Mon père alla alors se rassoir à table, s'empara de la gazette des sorciers et il commença à la lire tout en murmurant son désaccord sur une chose ou l'autre. _

_Pendant ce temps, j'entrepris de continuer à cuire ce qu'il préférait manger pour le petit déjeuner. Connaissant ma mère, je savais avec certitude qu'elle n'en avait plus fait depuis un certain temps. _

_Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était le bien-être de Ginny, Ron et le sien. Je n'en voulais pas à Ron. Il restait mon frère malgré mes désaccords avec ma prétendue sœur et notre mère._

_Finalement, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je terminai la cuisson et je mis le tout dans une assiette en prenant une autre assiette vide dans l'armoire au-dessus du plan de travail. Très vite, je mis l'assiette vide devant mon père, j'installai l'autre assiette remplie de pancakes entre nous deux puis j'allai dans l'armoire prendre un pot de confiture à la myrtille, le gout préféré de mon père, et je le posai près de lui pour ensuite aller chercher des couverts. Durant le temps que mon père se servait en salivant pratiquement, je lui servis une tasse de café pour ensuite faire de même pour moi. _

_M'asseyant à ma place, je fis disparaitre la nourriture froide de mon assiette d'un coup de baguette et je me servis également de pancakes et de confiture._

_«Alors… Dis-moi… Quelle était l'importance de ton rendez-vous pour que tu t'y rendre si tôt dans la matinée ? » Demandais-je de façon intéressée._

_«Je devais aller chez un avocat afin d'avoir des conseils dans un premier temps.» Répondit mon père en me regardant par-dessus la gazette qu'il lisait toujours en même temps qu'il mangeait._

_«Un problème ? Peut-être que je peux aider…» M'enquis-je avec inquiétude._

_«Non, rien de tel. En réalité, j'ai débuté des procédures afin de demander le divorce. Je pense qu'il est enfin temps d'arrêter cette mascarade que l'on appelle un mariage. Cela fait des années et ça a trop trainé ainsi que duré. J'en avais déjà mentionné plusieurs fois à Molly, mais, à chaque fois, elle était enceinte et je ne pouvais donc pas la laisser seule à élever les enfants. C'est pourquoi je suis resté. À présent que vous êtes tous des adultes et que vous avez vos propres vies, j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à tout cela une bonne fois pour toutes. Il est temps que ce mensonge s'arrête.» Répondit-il avec gravité pour ensuite poser la gazette sur le côté et continuer à manger._

_«Attends, attends…» Dis-je pour ensuite réfléchir à toute vitesse avec un regard dans le vide. «Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait en sorte de tomber enceinte à chaque fois… En clair, elle nous a utilisés pour te garder… C'est la chose la plus ignoble que je n'ai jamais entendue! J'espère pour elle que je ne vais la voir de sitôt ! » M'exclamais-je avec des larmes de colère, mais aussi de dégout dans les yeux._

_Depuis mon plus jeune âge, depuis le moment où j'ai commencé à comprendre et voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement, je savais que ma mère, la personne qui m'avait donné la vie, était manipulatrice et égoïste, mais, jamais, je ne me serais douter qu'elle puisse aller jusqu'à utiliser des enfants innocents pour parvenir à ses fins. Apprenant ces révélations troublantes et choquantes de mon père me donnait l'envie de vomir. Elle me dégoutait tellement. Je ne pouvais pas croire comme insensible elle pouvait être si elle était capable d'utiliser cette ruse afin de garder un homme. Personnellement, je ne pensais pas que c'était que mon père qu'elle voulait garder, mais plutôt le fond qu'il lui procurait._

_Ce n'était pas un secret que la famille Wesley était de sang pur, mais aussi qu'elle avait à sa disposition une certaine fortune. Heureusement, ce fait, ma chère mère ne le connaissait pas. Mon père m'en avait parlé un peu avant la bataille finale afin de m'avertir au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose._

_D'après ce que je savais, mon père avait tout au long de sa vie, fait des investissements et il avait placé une très grande somme d'argent qui avait rapporté au fil des années._

_Au plus profond de moi, j'étais soulagé que mes grands-parents paternels aient pensé à insérer certaines clauses dans le contrat de mariage entre mon père et cette femme qui se fait appeler ma mère. En effet, en cas de divorce ou à la mort de mon père, elle avait droit qu'à une toute petite somme d'argent. Je savais aussi que mon père avait changé son testament afin que Ginny ne puisse pas hériter comme elle le voulait et tout ce qu'elle voulait. _

_Après le fiasco et les problèmes qu'elle causait à la famille Wesley, je ne serais pas étonné que mon père la renie une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle pourra toujours porter le nom de Wesley, mais elle n'aurait plus les privilèges qui vont avec le nom._

_«Où vas-tu vivre à partir de maintenant et après que tu as été cherché tes affaires personnelles au Terrier ? » Demandais-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence confortable._

_«Je pensais que tu pourrais m'héberger durant plusieurs jours, le temps que je trouve un endroit approprié pour vivre. Je suis venu à toi parce que j'ai trouvé que c'est le meilleur choix entre toi, Charlie et Percy. Charlie travaille en Roumanie et je ne me vois pas aller là-bas. Percy, lui, il travaille sans cesse et il est toujours au Ministère. Je ne me voyais pas non plus m'imposer chez Bill ou Ron. Tu es la meilleure solution et je voulais passer du temps avec toi. Je ne vais pas retourner au Terrier, je le lui laisse. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais supporté cette maison étrange.»____Fit-il avec une moue de dégout. «Le temps que je vais être ici, je vais profiter d'être avec toi. Tu m'as manqué. Tu es parti trop longtemps loin.» Ajouta-t-il avec un doux sourire._

_«Bien sûr, que tu peux rester. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu… Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le désires et qui te plait, mais si tu veux… il y a un appartement qui est libre et disponible. Il n'y a personne qui l'occupe pour l'instant. À l'origine, Fred et George les avaient conçus pour la famille… Donc, tu peux le prendre. Percy en a un autre. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu vas souvent voir Percy étant donné qu'il travaille beaucoup et qu'il rentre très tard.» Murmurais-je avec des yeux brillants d'excitation et de contentement._

_«Pourquoi pas… Au juste, qu'as-tu fait avec l'appartement des jumeaux ? »____Se contenta-t-il de répondre en buvant une gorgée de café pour ensuite repousser son assiette._

_«Je l'ai scellé… Je ne pouvais pas envisager ou même accepter l'idée qu'une autre personne puisse vivre chez eux et qu'elle empiète dans leur espace personnel. C'était leur espace et je n'ai rien changé dedans. Tout est resté tel que c'était avant. J'y vais de temps en temps lorsque j'ai besoin de me sentir proche d'eux. En y allant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont toujours là et qu'ils ne nous ont pas quittés.» Expliquais-je avec un doux sourire pour mes frères._

_«Je comprends… Tu as toujours été très proche d'eux ainsi que de Bill et Charlie… Tout le monde a ses moments. Je les ai également, mais j'y fais face autrement, en visualisant une nouvelle fois des souvenirs les comprenant dans l'image.»____Sourit mon père avec nostalgie._

_«Très bien… Je vais préparer l'appartement comme il le faut. En attendant, tu resteras ici dans l'une des chambres d'amis.» Conclus-je pour ensuite me lever et débarrasser la table d'un mouvement de baguette._

_**Fin de flashback.**_

Peu de temps après être revenu à la réalité et à avoir repris le contrôle de mon esprit, je tournai la tête lorsque j'entendis le son distinct de la cloche sonnant, se trouvant au-dessus de la porte de la boutique, pour ensuite révéler une Hermione très souriante et excitée.

_«Eve ! »_ Sourit-elle joyeusement.

_«Qu'as-tu besoin ? »_ Demandais-je soupçonneuse en guise de réponse et avec des yeux plissés.

Je la connaissais que trop bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie et qu'elle avait quelque chose de cacher dans sa manche.

_«Rien de spécial… Ne puis-je pas venir te voir ? »_ Répondit-elle avec un visage faussement innocent et offusqué.

_«Si je ne te connaissais pas comme je le faisais, je serais probablement tombé dans le panneau… mais, là, je te connais parfaitement et sur le bout des doigts pour savoir que tu es capable de tout pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Ce qui veut également dire, amadouer les gens en leur faisant croire un acte d'innocence et là, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire…»_ Me moquais-je avec un sourcil relevé. _«Crache le morceau au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! »_ Continuais-je avec toujours un sourcil relevé.

_«Bien, bien… J'ai besoin de ton aide pour des décorations…»_ Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du comptoir pour ensuite le contourner et venir près de moi.

_«Ça tombe bien, c'est le bon endroit… Qu'as-tu besoin exactement ? »_ Demandais-je tout en invoquant un fauteuil confortable afin qu'elle puisse s'y reposer.

_«Merci, tu es un amour…»_ Soupira-t-elle d'aise et de soulagement en s'installant dedans tout en se contorsionnant à cause du poids de son ventre. _«Je serais heureuse lorsque ça sera fini.»_ Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. _«Je ne te dis pas comment les nuits sont difficiles parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver une position adéquate pour dormir. D'habitude, je dors sur le ventre, mais, là, c'est un peu impossible.»_ Se plaignit-elle.

_«Courage, Mione, c'est bientôt fini… Tu verras, lorsque ce bébé sera là et que tu devras te lever pour le nourrir, le changer ou le consoler parce qu'il a eu un cauchemar, tu souhaiteras être encore en tout début de grossesse.»_ Fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.

_«On verra le moment venu.»_ Répondit-elle en caressant son ventre avec affection.

_«Bon… C'est quoi ton histoire de décorations ? »_ Demandais-je intrigué en me penchant de coté sur le comptoir afin de mieux la regarder.

_«Bien…»_ Dit-elle de façon mal à l'aise. _«Tu sais qu'à Poudlard, nous organisons, chaque année, un bal de fin d'année…»_ Continua-t-elle.

_«Oui, en effet… Hannah m'en a vaguement parlé…»_ Hochais-je la tête pour ensuite la soutenir avec ma main en posant mon coude sur le comptoir.

_«Cette année, ça sera non seulement pour fêter la fin d'année pour les élèves, mais aussi ça sera l'occasion de le faire en commémoration de la fin de la guerre… Tu sais que ça fait cinq ans…»_ Poursuivit-elle d'une voix hésitante et prudente.

_«Bien sûr que je le sais ! »_ Répliquais-je vivement et durement tout en me braquant et en me redressant tout d'un coup afin de me tenir droite._«Cinq ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds là-bas, cinq ans que j'ai perdu mon frère et quatre mon autre frère. Crois-moi, chaque jour qui passe, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai perdu.» _Murmurais-je d'une voix plus douce lorsque je vis son visage se décomposer tout en ayant des larmes aux yeux.

_«Eve… Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça… Ecoute, je voudrais vraiment que tu m'aides pour la décoration. Tu sais, avec ce ventre et mon stade de fin de grossesse, je ne pourrais pas le faire aussi bien qu'en temps normal. Si je pouvais t'épargner la peine de le faire, je le ferais, mais, là, je n'ai pas le choix que te demander ton aide. Tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine et je sais que tu vas faire quelque chose de fantastique. Le résultat sera époustouflant. En plus, je connais tes talents dans ce domaine et en sortilèges ainsi qu'en enchantement. Si ce n'était pas pour ton refus constant de revenir à Poudlard, ça serait toi le professeur de cette branche et tu le sais.»_ Murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

_«Tu veux vraiment que je remette les pieds là-bas, à l'endroit où mon frère est mort et où j'ai failli perdre mon grand frère…»_ Dis-je sans comprendre et avec une voix tremblotante.

_«Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour moi, fais-le pour Harry. Il te voit comme sa grande sœur. Ça va aussi être difficile pour lui… Il n'y a pas que toi qui as perdu des membres de sa famille ou des amis… Nous l'avons tous fait, mais Harry a été le plus touché dans cette guerre. Il a perdu le dernier membre le reliant directement à ses parents, à sa famille. Cette guerre lui a tout pris. Il n'a plus personne à part nous deux, tes frères, ton père, Andromède, Teddy ainsi que quelques amis. Il n'a plus de famille à part pour Teddy. S'il te plait… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais fais-le pour Harry…»_ Murmura-t-elle avec des larmes aux yeux et douleur dans sa voix pour les pertes que son mari avait subies.

_«Très bien…»_ Abdiquais-je en soupirant de défaite et résignation. _«Pour Harry, je le ferais… Je serais là pour lui et pour Teddy afin de les soutenir.»_ Ajoutais-je à contrecœur.

_«Merci, Eve ! »_ S'exclama Hermione avec soulagement et bonheur.

_«Je suppose que ça veut dire que je dois porter quelque chose de formel…»_ Murmurais-je en ronchonnant, n'ayant pas l'envie d'aller faire les magasins pour trouver une robe de soirée.

En général, j'aimais faire les boutiques et prendre soin, de temps en temps, de moi, mais pas lorsque c'était pour ces circonstances-là. J'aimais le faire pour le plaisir et non par obligation.

Je détestais toutes ces cérémonies formelles où je savais qu'une horde de journalistes seraient présents à prendre en compte et note de la moindre rumeur et ragot, mais aussi lorsqu'ils épiaient tous les faits et gestes des gens.

Je regrettais déjà d'avoir accepté cette demande en sachant que Ginny serait probablement présente. Contrairement à moi, elle était une demandeuse d'attention. Je savais, sans être devin, qu'elle allait causer des problèmes et qu'elle allait tout faire pour attirer l'attention sur elle-même.

_Oh, Merlin ! Aidez-moi à garder mon calme et mon sang froid afin de ne pas tuer cette dévergondée que j'avais pour une sœur…_

Finalement, le jour tant attendu pour le bal et la commémoration arriva très vite et durant toute la matinée, je m'occupai de décorer la grande salle de Poudlard ainsi que l'entrée du château et les couloirs avec l'aide d'Hermione et un ou deux employés que j'avais pris avec moi afin qu'ils m'aident. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, cette décoration m'aurait pris plus longtemps.

_«Enfin…»_ Soupirais-je en me frottant le front tout en me laissant tomber sans grâce dans une chaise juste à côté de celle où Hermione se reposait déjà tout en ayant ses jambes reposant sur une autre afin de soulager ses pieds fatigués.

_«C'est magnifique et encore plus avec les décors floraux que tu as installés en chemin de table. C'est simple et modeste. Tout ce qu'il faut pour cette occasion.»_ Murmura-t-elle en réponse sans me regarder, mais en observant le résultat avec satisfaction.

_«En fait, j'ai pensé à Harry pour cela…»_ Dis-je en souriant.

_«Comment ça ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi.

_«Dans les décors floraux, il y a plusieurs fleurs, dont des lys blancs. Je les ai incrustés en souvenir de Lily. Lorsque tu examines mieux le tissu de couleur prune que j'ai utilisée, tu constateras que j'ai fait broder en fil argenté le logo représentant les Maraudeurs.»_ Murmurais-je en guise d'explication avec un sourire fier et satisfait pour mon idée.

_«Je suis sûr que ton geste touchera Harry et qu'il va aimer l'idée.»_ Dit-elle en souriant tout en prenant ma main dans le remerciement.

Cette façon était un peu mon hommage à moi pour les proches d'Harry, mais aussi pour Sirius et Remus.

J'avais toujours été proche d'eux et je m'étais très vite entendu avec ces deux hommes merveilleux.

Lorsque j'avais été au siège de l'Ordre, j'avais fait de ma mission à changer les idées noires et moroses de Sirius. Avec les jumeaux, nous avions tout fait pour le faire rire en jouant des tours aux autres membres de l'ordre. Ça fonctionnait à chaque fois.

_«Le clou du spectacle se fera vers 00h00. Les feux d'artifice sont spéciaux. Te souviens-tu de l'évasion de mes deux chers frères farceurs lors de ta cinquième année ? »_ Demandais-je après coup en revenant de mon moment de mélancolie.

_«Oui, comment oublier. C'était l'une des choses les plus incroyables que j'avais vues depuis la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers avec les dragons.»_ Confirma-t-elle.

_«Eh bien… J'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde se souvienne du talent de mes frères…»_ Murmurais-je en souriant et en ayant les larmes aux yeux. _«J'ai également parlé à McGonagall et nous avons fait un tableau avec les noms de toutes les personnes qui ont perdu la vie durant la guerre. Que ce soit la première et la deuxième. Il y a non seulement les noms des élèves, des professeurs, mais aussi des autres sorciers qui ont aidé ainsi que les Aurors et tous les autres qui ont perdu la vie pour défendre cette cause.» _Terminais-je en prenant une profonde inspiration.

_«C'est une très bonne idée. Tous le méritent. Pas seulement les personnes les plus connues.»_ S'exprima-t-elle avec un sourire solennel et compréhensif.

En réponse, je hochai la tête et ne dit rien d'autre, profitant du calme de la grande salle. C'était très rare lorsqu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans cette pièce.

_«Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller continuer à faire tourner la boutique. J'ai encore du boulot puis je devrais me préparer afin de me rendre à ce fichu bal.»_ Annonçais-je en me levant de la chaise. _«Je serais peut être en retard avec la fermeture de la boutique. Tu sais comment ça peut être parfois, mais rassures toi, je ferais au plus vite.» _Fis-je avant de lui donner une étreinte et de me retourner afin de sortir par les grandes portes de la salle.

_«ET NE TROUVE PAS CETTE EXCUSE MINABLE POUR NE PAS TE MONTRER CE SOIR, CAR ENCEINTE OU NON, JE VIENDRAIS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU COU S'IL LE FAUT ! »_ Cria-t-elle en réagissant vivement avant que je puisse sortir complètement de la grande salle.

_«Merde ! Et moi qui pensais trouver une idée ou excuse sournoise pour ne pas me présenter ! »_ Répliquais-je en riant lorsque je vis ses yeux se réduire dans deux fentes et ses lèvres se pincer dans une ligne droite et dans une expression sévère.

_Merde ! Ainsi, Hermione ressemblait à McGonagall…_

_«Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt de tenter le coup, Wesley ! »_ Rétorqua-t-elle dans un ton menaçant.

_«À plus, Mione… à plus…»_ Me contentais-je de répondre en la saluant d'un signe de main nonchalant sans pour autant la regarder et en continuant ma route vers la sortie de la salle.

Après quelques minutes de marche, je sortis par les lourdes portes du château et je marchai jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où je transplanai jusque dans mon appartement pour ensuite redescendre afin de m'occuper à faire tourner la boutique. Très vite, je fus dans la boutique et je m'occupai à réapprovisionner les rayons, manquants de marchandise, tout en m'occupant des divers sorciers ayant besoin d'aide pour des conseils, renseignements ou autre chose.

Après une longue journée, je terminai de servir les derniers clients retardataires puis je fermai la porte de la boutique signalant la fermeture. Rapidement, je m'assurais que tout était en ordre puis j'éteignis les lumières d'un coup de baguette et je fis mon chemin vers la cage d'escalier dans le passage de l'arrière-boutique près de l'ascenseur.

Lorsque j'entrai dans mon appartement, je jetai un rapide Tempus pour réaliser qu'il était déjà 19h et que donc, je n'avais que très peu de temps pour me préparer étant donné que le bal était censé commencer à 19h30.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, je marchai vers ma salle de bain afin d'aller prendre une douche.

_Eh bien… On dirait qu'après tout, je serais en retard et qu'Hermione allait probablement me tuer douloureusement…_

Hermione pouvait vraiment être très effrayante lorsqu'elle le voulait, surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte et que ses hormones travaillaient à son maximum et sans cesse. Je ne savais pas comment Harry pouvait supporter le changement drastique ainsi que radical de ses humeurs et émotions. Une fois, elle était joyeuse et tout semblait bien aller puis en trente secondes chronos, elle devenait en colère, et ça, sans raison ou bien pour un rien… Pauvre Harry, je compatissais vraiment pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seconde chance à l'amour.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**Point de vue d'Evangeline:**

Au bout d'une très longue période et après m'être débarrassé de mon trench noir allant jusqu'à mes pieds, je franchis les portes de la grande salle en ignorant les halètements ainsi que les regards ébahis des personnes déjà présentes dans la salle et je recherchai des yeux les membres constituant ma famille ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry, même s'ils faisaient également partie de ma famille.

Finalement, à la fin de plusieurs minutes de recherche, je les trouvai près de l'une des tables avec Hermione et Fleur, assises toutes les deux sur des chaises.

Rapidement, je fis mon chemin vers eux de ma démarche décontractée et nonchalante, montrant bien que ce n'était certainement pas par envie que j'étais ici, mais bien par obligation.

_«Hey, tout le monde…»_ Les saluais-je en déposant un baiser sur la joue de mon père et en caressant les ventres de Fleur et d'Hermione.

_«Hey, sœurette… T'es carrément - …»_ Commença Charlie en laissant tomber un bras sur l'une de mes épaules de façon décontractée.

_«Attention à ce que tu vas dire Charlie…»_ L'averti mon père.

_«… belle.»_ Se corrigea aussitôt Charlie, même si nous savions que ce n'était pas du tout le terme qu'il comptait employer.

_«Bien sûr, bien sûr… Comme si c'était ce que tu allais dire, frangin.»_ Me moquais-je ludique en roulant des yeux.

_«Tu es superbe, Eve ! »_ Complimenta Hermione en caressant son ventre._ «Tu vas attirer les regards et en faire des jalouses…» _Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle était habillée d'une robe portefeuille de couleur lilas et elle portait des ballerines noires qui étaient accompagnées d'un bandeau de la même couleur que sa robe, installé dans ses cheveux, tout en étant légèrement maquillé.

_«Merci, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop et que ça convient. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre.»_ Fis-je en regardant ma propre tenue.

En effet, je m'étais habillé d'une robe bustier de couleur noire allant jusqu'au haut de mes pieds. Elle s'évasait à partir de ma taille et elle retombait jusqu'à mes pieds dans des plis et des vagues naturelles. J'étais aussi chaussé de simples escarpins noirs à talons et je portais un simple collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur accroché à lui. Ma coiffure était un chignon assez sophistiqué et complexe avec deux mèches, retombant sur le devant de mon visage.

_«Non, c'est parfait et idéal.»_ Dit sincèrement Fleur en souriant.

Contrairement à Hermione, Fleur portait une robe cache-cœur de couleur turquoise faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. La robe était drapée en plusieurs plis sur le côté droit. Fleur avait à ses pieds des sandales blanches qui étaient simples en soit, mais qui faisaient tout de même habillé.

_«Si nous allions nous installer, les enfants…»_ Nous invita mon père en faisant un signe vers la table la plus proche.

_«Bonne idée.»_ Approuva Bill d'un hochement de tête tout en aidant Fleur à se relever, tandis qu'Harry faisait de même avec Hermione, qui eut un peu plus difficile à se relever que Fleur, dû à son stade de grossesse plus avancé.

Par la suite, nous nous installâmes et nous bavardâmes en attendant le discours que devait faire le Ministre pour l'ouverture de la soirée commémorative.

Un quart d'heure passa lorsque le Premier Ministre demanda l'attention de tous. Je me levai alors et j'allai m'assoir près d'Andromède et de Teddy. Lorsqu'il me vit approcher et que je me fus installé sur l'une des chaises de la table, il grimpa immédiatement sur mes genoux.

_«Hey, p'tit homme… Tu as été sage avec mamy Andy…»_ Souris-je avec un clin d'œil.

_«Oui.»_ Répondit-il en hochant la tête vigoureusement tout en faisant ses cheveux de couleur arc-en-ciel.

_«Ça va mieux ses nuits?»_ Demandais-je à Andromède tout comme Teddy jouait avec mon collier.

_«En général, ça peut aller, mais les nuits de pleine lune sont difficiles. Il le ressent.»_ Répondit-elle.

_«Je ne pense pas qu'il a le gène étant donné qu'il n'a pas été mordu… Peut-être qu'il le ressent à cause du fait qu'il est le fils de Remus…»_ Suggérais-je.

_«Peut-être…»_ Consentit Andromède avec un hochement de tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque finalement le Ministre de la magie se plaça sur l'estrade conçue pour son discours.

_«Avant que cette soirée débute, je voudrais vous dire un ou deux mots…»_ Commença Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la magie. _«Durant de longues et nombreuses années, le Seigneur des ténèbres a semé que terreur et violence dans notre monde. Beaucoup de personnes ont perdu la vie en se battant courageusement pour la bonne cause, mais, aujourd'hui, grâce à tous ces sacrifices, à toutes ces pertes et à nos efforts à tous, cette guerre n'a plus lieu bien heureusement. À présent, nous pouvons vivre une vie paisible. Je voudrais profiter de cette soirée pour récompenser nos survivants de cette guerre, mais aussi offrir aux personnes de premier plan, l'ordre de merlin de première catégorie…»_ Poursuivit-il créant des exclamations.

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles. Bien sûr, je trouvais ça juste pour les survivants, mais qu'en était-il pour les morts, pour les personnes qui avaient perdu la vie en se sacrifiant afin de protéger leur famille et défendre cette cause parce qu'elles croyaient qu'il y avait un espoir pour un monde meilleur. Étaient-elles mortes pour rien ? Non, je ne le croyais pas. Peut-être que les gens présents dans cette salle n'avaient pas les couilles ou le culot de le dire, mais je savais que certains voulaient réagir. Contrairement à eux, moi, je n'avais pas de philtre verbal et je n'allais pas laisser continuer cette mascarade sans rien faire ou sans réagir.

_«Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Monsieur le Ministre…»_ Dis-je en me levant, après avoir redonné Teddy à Andromède, qui me regarda avec de grands yeux confus et curieux.

_«Je vous écoute, Miss Wesley…»_ M'invita Kingsley de son perchoir sur l'estrade où se trouvait, généralement, la table des professeurs.

_«J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose à ce que vous venez de dire…»_ Annonçais-je en m'avançant de plusieurs mètres.

_«Dites-moi, Ministre… Qu'en est-il des gens qui ont perdu la vie pour cette guerre ? Pour cette dernière bataille ou même durant la Première Guerre qui a eu lieu ? N'ont-ils pas également droit à un prix de toute sorte ? N'ont-ils pas autant d'importance qu'avoir leurs noms inscrits sur une plaque accrochée à un mur ? » Continuais-je en désignant la stèle sur le mur du fond. _

_«Toutes ces personnes ont perdu la vie en se battant contre le mal. Chacun avait ses raisons de le faire. Que ce soit pour survivre ou bien pour protéger leur famille ! À cause de ces morts, il y a eu beaucoup d'orphelins… Ne pensez-vous pas que ces enfants, que ces personnes orphelines de parents et de famille n'ont pas droit aussi à une certaine fermeture ? Beaucoup d'entre nous ont perdu des membres de notre famille, des amis ou des connaissances… N'ont-ils aucune valeur à vos yeux pour ne pas également mériter un titre ou une récompense en tout genre ? Regardez un peu ce garçon, il est l'exemple parfait d'un orphelin…»_ Dis-je avec passion en désignant Teddy, blotti dans les bras d'Andromède.

_«Il a perdu ses parents, il est orphelin. Il n'a plus personne à part sa grand-mère et son parrain… Avez-vous imaginé une seule seconde, ce qu'il doit ressentir ? Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. Il y en a beaucoup comme lui… Que pensez-vous de celui, comme vous l'appelez si bien, votre sauveur, votre survivant, celui qui a mis fin à Voldemort et à cette guerre, de ce qu'il doit ressentir ? Il n'a jamais eu de fermeture. Toute sa vie jusqu'à présent a été consacrée à cette foutue guerre. Il n'a pas connu ses parents à cause d'un sorcier maléfique et à cause de ce fait, un vieux timbré a décidé de manipuler toute sa vie en lui privant de son enfance, mais aussi de son adolescence. Saviez-vous seulement qu'il ne savait pas la signification des mots amour ou famille jusqu'à ce qu'il entre par ces mêmes portes lorsqu'il avait onze ans ? Depuis que ce vieux timbré de Dumbledore l'a déposé sur le pas de la porte de cette famille moldue pour les soi-disant protections de sang. Il a connu que de la haine et du mépris. Il était insulté à la moindre occasion, mais aussi maltraité. Il était quasiment affamé et il dormait dans un placard. Croyez-vous que c'est normal de vivre ainsi pour un enfant ? Avec eux, il a connu que la colère et la haine. Pas une seule fois Dumbledore ou le Ministère est intervenu. Je pense qu'il est temps de changer les choses, qu'il est temps de lui permettre d'avoir une certaine fermeture, comme avec tous les autres orphelins, en leur accordant les récompenses de leurs proches morts en combattant le mal.»_ Déclarais-je avec passion et des larmes plein les yeux en pensant à la douleur et à la souffrance de tous ces enfants.

Mon petit discours fut accueilli par des acclamations et applaudissements, montrant ainsi les accords.

_«Bien… Que proposez-vous de faire dans ce cas ? »_ Sourit sincèrement et avec compréhension Kingsley.

_«Plusieurs choses en fait… Récompensez d'abord de façon post-mortem toutes les personnes ayant perdues la vie dans ces deux guerres ainsi que ceux qui se sont battus vaillamment tout comme les espions qui ont risqué leur vie chaque jour qui passait. Ensuite, mais le plus important…» _Fis-je en m'arrêtant tout en faisant un sourire effronté à Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que je comptais faire.

_«Je voudrais vous demander de faire innocenter le plus fort et courageux des hommes que j'ai eu l'occasion de connaitre lorsque je me trouvais encore moi-même à étudier dans ce château. Un homme qui a été injustement accusé de crime qu'il n'a jamais commis. Un homme qui n'a pas pu se prouver. Un homme qui n'a pas eu droit à un seul procès ou qui n'a pas pu être disculpé des charges qu'on l'accusait injustement et sans preuve concrète grâce au Veritaserum. Vous savez comme moi et, comme d'autres parmi nous, que cet homme était innocent. Au lieu de lui accorder un procès comme il aurait dû avoir, on l'a jeté pourrir dans une des cellules d'Azkaban pendant que le vrai responsable de ces crimes vivait paisiblement dans sa forme animagus. C'est encore la preuve que le Ministère n'est pas apte à faire son travail correctement. À présent, je demande que le Ministère répare ses torts et donc, que vous fassiez tout le nécessaire pour faire innocenter de toutes les charges qui ont été injustement poussées contre Sirius Orion Black, Seigneur de la noble et très ancienne famille Black ! »_ Dis-je avec fougue et des yeux remplis de feu, mais aussi de détermination, provoquant les halètements choqués et surpris de la plupart des personnes.

Je n'allais certainement pas faire marche arrière à ce sujet. Non, Sirius méritait cela. Il méritait d'être innocenté, même si à présent il était mort.

Je tournai alors ma tête vers Harry pour le voir avec des larmes contenues dans ses yeux verts, mais qui exprimaient aussi sa reconnaissance et ses remerciements pour le geste que je venais de faire.

En réponse, je souris puis je retournai mon attention vers le Ministre, qui me regarda avec de grands yeux comme si j'étais devenue subitement folle. Il n'avait pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux. J'allais lui montrer à quel point j'étais grave dans cette demande.

_«Si vous n'accordez pas ces demandes, surtout celle concernant Sirius, je renoncerais à mon Ordre de Merlin et je le laisserais pour mon frère mort au combat. Je suis certaine que je ne serais pas la seule à faire un tel geste. Beaucoup feront de même ! »_ Terminais-je avec la tête haute et en regardant Kingsley dans les yeux avec défi, lui montrant que j'étais très sérieuse.

_«Je ferais la même pour Sirius ! »_ Annonça la voix de Charlie de derrière moi.

«Je voudrais bien faire ce que vous me demandez, Miss Wesley, mais le Ministère n'a pas les fonds nécessaires pour entreprendre une telle chose…» Répondit Kingsley avec regrets et remords dans la voix, mais aussi dans son expression.

_«C'est des conneries et vous le savez très bien ! Qu'en est-il de la trésorerie de Voldemort et de celle des mangemorts que le Ministère a fait geler ? Puisez donc dans cela pour avoir des fonds. Je trouve que c'est une bonne compensation pour ce que tout le monde a subi à cause de leur violence gratuite et non méritée. Ça sera une excellente utilisation et dette pour ce que ces pourritures ont fait et provoqué. Trop de personnes sont mortes à cause d'eux. Des femmes et des enfants ont été - …»_ M'interrompis-je en regardant autour de moi avant de jeter un sort de silence sur les enfants présents.

_«… ont été torturés et violés pour le plaisir malade de tous ces mangemorts, des mangemorts adeptes qui ont choisi de faire toutes ces cruautés gratuites. Des hommes ont dû assister au massacre de leur famille avant d'être tués à leur tour ou bien d'être rendus fous ! Des vies ont été entièrement détruites et certaines personnes se sont donné la mort parce qu'elles ne supportaient plus la douleur et la souffrance qu'elles ressentaient à cause de leurs pertes. Mon frère - …» _Dis-je en me calmant et en essuyant mes larmes, coulant le long de mes joues. _«Mon frère s'est donné la mort parce qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre sans la moitié de lui-même. Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent, cher Ministre, dans ce genre de situation ? Non, vous ne savez pas parce que vous n'avez jamais vécu ce genre de chose. Je le fais, je sais ce que c'est parce que j'ai dû annoncer non seulement la mort de Fred durant la bataille finale, mais j'ai aussi trouvé son corps tout comme je l'ai fait avec George. Trois fois, trois fois où j'ai eu une personne morte dans mes bras, une personne que j'aimais. Des vies entières ont été détruites et beaucoup d'entre nous doivent encore vivre avec les souvenirs et les cauchemars.»_Terminais-je avec venin et conviction dans ma voix avant de me retourner dignement et d'aller m'installer par la suite avec les autres à la table.

_«Merci…»_ Souffla Harry avec émotions et une voix étranglée lorsque j'arrivai à la table et me laissai tomber sur une chaise vide.

En réponse, je lui souris et n'ajoutai rien d'autre puis je me blottis dans les bras protecteurs et réconfortants de mon grand-frère, Charlie.

Finalement, après un moment où régna une ambiance de tension, les festivités reprirent leurs cours et la soirée commença dans la bonne humeur, les rires et la joie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Souvent nous nous rappelions les souvenirs comprenant les personnes, aujourd'hui, disparues et perdues pour nous.

Présentement, j'étais près du buffet en train de manger un bout avec Bill, Charlie ainsi que Fleur tout en plaisantant et discutant des jumeaux, mais aussi des nombreuses farces qu'ils avaient réalisées lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et en dehors. En général, les histoires me comprenaient étant donné que j'étais souvent dans le coup et dans leur plan.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous fumes interrompus par la voix grinçante et indésirable de Ginny.

_«MALFOY ! QU'EST-CE QU'UN MANGEMORT COMME TOI FAIT ICI ? T'AS UN SACRE CULOT DE TE MONTRER ICI ! TU N'ES PAS LE BIENVENUE A CETTE SOIRÉE DE SOUVENIRS ! »_ Cria-t-elle haut et fort, attirant l'attention de tout le monde et faisant cesser tous les bruits de conversation et le chahut des rires, appartenant aux nombreux enfants.

_«J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être présent, Wesley ! »_ Répliqua Drago durement et froidement.

_«Manquait plus que ça… Quand vais-je pouvoir passer une passer tranquille et normale sans l'interruption de cette peste ? »_ Soufflais-je à personne en particulier.

Je soupirai de lassitude et d'irritation puis je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez dans la frustration en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

_Et moi qui pensais avoir une soirée tranquille sans être dérangé de la sorte et sans histoires… Je me trompais bien évidemment. Il fallait, à coup sûr, compter sur Ginny pour ruiner cette soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé…_

Ré-ouvrant les yeux, je fis un sourire crispé et forcé puis je me retournai et je fis lentement mon chemin jusqu'à ma sœur et Drago. Cela sous les regards attentifs des sorciers présents pour cette soirée et sous les regards impatients des journalistes, attendant avec anticipation la confrontation, qu'ils savaient, était sur le point de venir, connaissant mon tempérament.

Bien vite, cependant, je fus rattrapé par Charlie surement pour me retenir ou me séparer de Ginny en cas de combat.

Ceux-ci étaient très célèbres étant donné qu'il y en avait souvent eu lieu lorsque nous étions toutes les deux à Poudlard. Nous avions dû, très souvent, être séparés parce que ça se finissait en combat moldu.

Du coin de mon œil, je vis que Fleur s'installait confortablement sur une chaise en étant impatiente d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Elle savait que lorsque j'en avais marre et que j'avais atteint mon point de rupture, il ne fallait pas me chercher et là, Ginny venait de créer la dernière brèche dans mon contrôle.

_«Fou lui un peu la paix, Ginny…»_ Dis-je en m'approchant tout en faisant un sourire poli à Narcissa Malfoy, qui s'était également rapproché et qui s'était placée sur le côté de son fils en ayant une main sur sa baguette.

_«Tu le défends, maintenant ? Voyons… Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? Ah oui, peut-être parce qu'après tout, tu couches avec lui comme la salope sans valeur que tu es réellement ! »_ Cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Cette accusation fut vite accueillit par plusieurs halètements que l'on put entendre dans toute la salle ainsi que des hoquets outrés ainsi qu'un son d'indignation de Narcissa Malfoy, mais aussi le grognement de Charlie, qui prit un visage furieux et en colère. Je dus serrer mes dents et mes poings très forts afin que je ne me jette pas sur elle pour la réputation qu'elle essayait de faire construire sur moi lorsque l'on savait que la véritable salope était, elle, en toute réalité.

_«Moi ? Une salope ? Regarde un peu qui parle ! Regarde-toi un peu dans le miroir avant de m'accuser. Je pense que tu te trompes de personne et de Wesley là !»_ Rétorquais-je aussitôt avec colère et des yeux durs.

Oh, oui ! Je n'allais certainement plus me gêner pour lui dire ce que je m'étais retenu de dire depuis bien trop longtemps. Je n'allais certainement pas me taire et garder ma bouche fermée. Une grande partie de ce que je ressentais allait sortir ce soir.

_«Tu peux parler que je suis une salope…»_ Dis-je calmement en me plaçant à côté de Drago et Charlie prit mon autre coté tout en fixant notre mère froidement. Celle si détourna le regard d'où elle se trouvait.

_«… MAIS CE N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS MOI, CHÈRE SŒUR DE LA MIENNE, QUI ÉCARTE MES JAMBES A N'IMPORTE QUI POSSÉDANT UNE BITE ET QUI SE FAIT BAISER COMME UNE CHIENNE EN CHALEUR A LA MOINDRE OCCASION ET CA, DANS N'IMPORTE QUEL ENDROIT ! JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE UNE SALOPE, COMME TU LE PRÉTENDS TANT, MAIS, MOI, CONTRAIREMENT A TOI, ESPÈCE DE DÉVERGONDÉE, JE NE SAUTE PAS SUR LE PREMIER HOMME A MA PORTÉE ET CERTAINEMENT PAS UN HOMME, QUI EST DÉJÀ DANS UNE RELATION OU QUI EST MARIE. MÊME POUR TOI, C'EST VRAIMENT BAS. JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE UNE SALOPE, MAIS J'AI DE LA CLASSE ET DU RESPECT, CE QUE TU NE SEMBLES PAS AVOIR !» _Fulminais-je en ignorant le ricanement de Charlie et les yeux ronds d'Hermione qui boucha les oreilles de Teddy de nous, tandis qu'Harry avait un sourire amusé et des yeux intéressés.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me calmer avant de continuer.

_«Je vous conseille de jeter un rapide sort de silence autour de vos enfants, car, dans les instants suivants, mon langage risque de devenir très coloré ! »_ Avertis-je en attirant l'attention de tous dans la salle.

_«Parce que ça, ce n'est pas coloré ! »_ Commenta Narcissa Malfoy avec un sourire amusé.

_«Oh ! Croyez-moi, le meilleur est à venir. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai envie de la remettre à sa place. Elle a franchi mon point de rupture et cela ne va pas être très beau.»_ Fis-je remarquer sans tourner mes yeux vers elle.

_«Merde, alors ! Certainement en rivalité avec Sirius ! »_ Murmura-t-elle.

_«Écoute-moi bien, petite pouffe dévergondée, car je vais le dire qu'une seule et une seule fois. Je ne vais certainement pas te faire le plaisir de me répéter…»_Recommençais-je en plaçant ma main sur ma taille sous les yeux méfiants de Ginny, se doutant probablement que c'était là qu'était placée ma baguette sous un sort de Désillusion.

_«J'en ai assez de tes conneries, j'en ai assez que tu traines la famille Wesley et notre père dans la boue. J'en ai marre de tes agissements de prostituée bon marché et de croqueuse de Galion. Ça m'étonne que tu ne tu sois pas encore retrouvé en cloque ou que tu as attrapé une maladie sexuellement transmissible comme pour les moldus.» _Continuais-je sur ma lancée.

_«Je suis enceinte…»_ Murmura Ginny au bord des larmes.

_«Oh, Merlin ! Pauvre enfant ! Dis-moi… Qui est le père ? Le sais-tu encore seulement ? Peut-être qu'il s'agit de Seamus Finnigan ou peut-être Théodore Nott…»_ Fis-je en ricanant à son visage malheureux.

_«Tu agis tellement comme une salope de basse classe, que tu ne sais même pas qui est le père de ce bébé innocent… Tu ne penses qu'as toi… Tu es la pire des égoïstes… Tu sais, Ginny, je suis heureuse et soulagée qu'Harry n'ait jamais repris votre relation, car, franchement, tu ne le mérites pas ! Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez… Tu me donnes l'envie de vomir… Tu me répugnes… Tu ne vaux même pas la peine ou mon temps que je perds sur toi. Tu es une honte à la famille Wesley ! »_Murmurais-je avec dégout évident dans ma voix.

_«Au moins, moi, je suis capable de garder un homme pour qu'il me fasse un enfant ! Toi, tu n'en as pas…»_ Cracha-t-elle en se reprenant.

_«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_ Demandais-je en gardant mon sang froid sous contrôle, même si je pouvais dire à l'avance où cela était en train de se diriger.

D'ailleurs, je ne fus pas la seule à le réaliser ou à le remarquer parce que je vis Harry faire quelques pas en avant.

_«Fais attention ce que tu vas dire…»_ Grognais-je sombrement.

_«Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Evangeline ! Dis-moi… Tu fais ta toute puissante en me faisant passer pour une moins que rien, mais, en attendant, moi, je m'amuse. Dis-moi autre chose, Evangeline… Où est ton petit, Cédric, hein ? Où est Cédric ? Oh ! Je sais… Il est tout simplement mort ! »_ Déblatéra Ginny avec haine et une sourire béat lorsque qu'elle vit les larmes de douleur et d'agonie tombées le long de mes joues.

_« Elle a signé son arrêt de mort. »_ Commenta Charlie en secouant la tête.

Un silence lourd en tension fut accueilli par cette dernière déclaration tout comme quelques hoquets d'horreur et d'indignation purent également se faire entendre.

Je ne laissai le temps à personne de réagir parce que ses mots me firent, soudainement, voir rouge. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle colère, une telle fureur et une telle haine pour quelqu'un, mais, là, c'était ce que je ressentais, en ce moment précis. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ni mon corps, car il réagit de lui-même et mon poing partit s'écraser dans son visage de lui-même, faisant tomber au sol Ginny.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, j'étais au-dessus d'elle et j'avais ma baguette coincée contre sa gorge avec mon autre main, tenant durement ses cheveux, tout en la regardant avec hargne, férocité et haine. Je n'avais jamais détesté quelqu'un autant qu'en ce moment qu'avec elle.

_Comment avait-elle pu soulever l'homme qui avait été mon tout ? Comment avait-elle osé prononcer ces paroles blessantes à son sujet en sachant que ça allait me blesser et me faire tant de mal ?_

_«Eve !»_ Intervint mon père tout en se rapprochant de notre groupe en sachant que j'étais capable de tout en étant si en colère.

_«TU AS DE LA CHANCE, PETITE MERDE… JE TE CONSEILLE DE NE PLUS ME CROISER DE SITÔT, NI DEMAIN, NI JAMAIS… LA PROCHAINE FOIS, ÇA POURRAIT ÊTRE BIEN PIRE !»_ Crachais-je sombrement ne voilant pas la menace dans mon ton avant de me redresser et de quitter le groupe avec fureur.

_«Donne-moi ta veste ! »_ Dis-je à Bill lorsque j'arrivai en face de lui.

_«Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda-t-il douteux et méfiant.

_«DONNE-LA-MOI, BORDEL ! »_ Perdis-je patience en tendant ma main avec insistance.

À contrecœur et en soupirant, il me donna sa veste de smoking et je la mis sur mes épaules avant de disparaitre par les grandes portes et de me diriger vers la sortie du château.

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air afin de rafraîchir mon tempérament et mes idées avant que je ne commette un meurtre.

**Point de vue général:**

_«Comment avez-vous pu dire une chose aussi horrible et cruelle pour Eve ? »_ Demanda une voix masculine de quelque part dans la salle après le départ précipité d'Evangeline.

Chaque personne dans la grande salle avait ses propres opinions sur ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Certains, comme Narcissa Malfoy, se retenaient de ne pas se jeter sur Ginny Wesley ou de lui lancer un maléfice pour le mal évidant qu'elle avait causé à sa propre sœur. Harry Potter, lui, était retenu par la main de sa femme, le tenant fermement afin qu'il ne cause pas plus de dégâts à Ginny Wesley que ce qu'elle avait déjà subi de la part d'Evangeline.

À l'entente de la voix, tout le monde tourna alors sa tête dans la direction de cette voix masculine pour remarquer Amos Diggory faire son approche de derrière un couple de personnes tout en portant un visage peint de colère.

_«Vous n'avez absolument aucun droit de mentionner mon fils et encore moins sa mort ! Vous pouvez être la sœur d'Eve, mais vous ne connaissiez pas la profondeur de leur relation ! »_ Continua-t-il en secouant la tête dans la déception et la désapprobation avant de tourner sa tête vers Molly Wesley.

_«Et vous… Vous la laissez dire toutes ces choses… J'ai toujours su depuis que je connais, plus personnellement, Eve que vous ne l'avez jamais vu à sa juste valeur, mais, là, je suis navré de constater que vous n'agissez même pas comme une mère devrait être. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Eve ait recherché le réconfort d'une mère auprès de ma défunte femme ou auprès de Tonks, lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux encore parmi nous. Vous me dégoutez.» _Termina-t-il avant de marcher à son tour vers la sortie de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Chaque personne, se trouvant dans la salle, ainsi que tous les journalistes présents, ayant assisté à la confrontation entre les deux sœurs Wesley, se retourna vers Ginny Wesley, toujours étalé au sol avec son nez ensanglanté, une lèvre ouverte et un hématome commençant à faire son apparition sur l'une de ses pommettes. En voyant tous les regards remplis de reproches et d'accusations, Ginny avait l'irrésistible envie de s'enterrer tout au fond d'un trou de souris et ne jamais en ressortir.

Sous les regards curieux de tout le monde dans la grande salle, Narcissa Malfoy s'avança de sa posture fière et hautaine vers Ginny, toujours affalé sur le sol. L'instant suivant, Narcissa regarda Ginny avec mépris et dégout.

_«Qu'est-ce que Evangeline a bien pu vous faire pour que vous la traitiez de cette façon ? Elle ne vous a jamais rien fait, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Ce que vous venez de faire, ce que vous venez de dire, c'est vraiment cruel… Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez être une personne avec tant de cruauté et de méchanceté gratuite. Non, elle ne nous vous a jamais rien fait, à part vous supporter. Vous avez été trop loin…» _Déclara-t-elle avec froideur pour ensuite faire quelque chose que personne ne s'attendait. Elle cracha aux pieds de Ginny Wesley avant de se retourner et de partir.

Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dans un silence choqué, la soirée reprit son cours normal et Arthur Wesley se dirigea vers le reste de ses enfants avec, à sa suite Charlie.

_«Je ne peux pas croire que Ginevra ait osé dire une chose pareille à Eve ! »_ S'exclama Fleur avec un visage rempli de mépris pour Ginny Wesley.

_«Je sais ce que tu veux dire, surtout en sachant la relation qu'entretenaient Cédric et Eve. C'était ce genre d'amour qui nait à première vue. Pour tous les deux, c'était un véritable coup de foudre. Je me souviens encore lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard après qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà vus à Poudlard, mais étant dans des maisons différentes, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment côtoyés ou ne s'étaient jamais approché l'autre. Eve a très mal réagi à sa mort subite, elle a eu vraiment très dur à le surmonter et elle le fait encore, même si elle le cache. Ils avaient commencé à prévoir des projets d'avenir qu'ils avaient l'intention de réaliser. Après tout, c'était leur dernière année à tous les deux…»_ Soupira Arthur avec tristesse.

_«Quel genre de projet ? »_Demanda Charlie._«Elle ne m'en a pas parlé en profondeur. Je sais certaines choses parce que m'en a parlé un peu, mais pas pour les autres. Enfin, il faut dire qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup parler de cela, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de Cédric et de sa mort. C'est très dur et pénible pour elle. Je ne sais pas si un jour elle réussira à avancer…»_ Murmura Charlie avec une profonde tristesse et douleur pour sa petite sœur.

_«Eh bien…»_ Soupira Arthur avec une mine navrée et triste. _«Au bal de Noël, Cédric lui avait demandé de l'épouser et elle avait accepté. Elle n'a jamais enlevé la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui a offerte depuis ce jour-là. Elle l'a porte toujours et elle n'en s'en sépare jamais. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera capable de l'enlever un jour.» _Répondit Arthur.

_«Oh mon dieu !»_ S'exclama Fleur en mettant une main devant sa bouche tout en laissant échapper quelques larmes de chagrin pour sa meilleure amie et presque sœur. _«La pauvre…» _Dit-elle en fouinant sa tête dans le côté de son mari, debout près d'elle.

_«Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir jamais dit ? »_ Demanda Percy avec tristesse et chagrin dans ses yeux, venant de rejoindre le groupe.

_«Parce que c'est Eve… Elle a toujours été douée pour cacher ses sentiments et à l'époque, elle a beaucoup soutenu Amos. En le faisant, elle a fermé et enfui, profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, sa propre douleur. En plus de soutenir Amos, elle a également aidé Harry. Vous la connaissez, elle prend soin des autres avant elle.»_ Répondit Arthur en connaissance de cause. _«Je vais aller voir où elle se trouve.» _Ajouta-t-il en finissant son verre de vin.

_«Non, je pense que c'est mieux de la laisser à elle-même. De toute façon, je pense qu'Amos est parti la trouver. Ils ont certainement besoin de l'autre, ils ont besoin de parler sans interruption. Je pense aussi qu'Amos peut être la clé pour permettre à Eve d'avancer de n'importe quelle manière. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut savoir ce qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment, c'est lui. Cédric était son fils après tout.»_ Contredit Bill d'une voix pensive en caressant les doux cheveux blonds de sa femme. _«Je sais qu'Eve ne va jamais vraiment avancer, mais je sais qu'Amos peut la convaincre d'être plus heureuse et de ne pas rester figée dans le temps où elle était avec Cédric. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera un jour capable d'aimer un autre autant qu'elle l'a fait avec Cédric, mais, si elle se laisse aimer, elle pourra être une nouvelle fois heureuse. Je sais que ça ne sera pas pareil, mais j'ai l'espoir que ça se produise. Elle le mérite. Elle a beaucoup trop de tristesse, de douleur et de souffrance à l'intérieur d'elle. Je veux voir ma sœur heureuse. Je veux retrouver l'Eve que j'ai toujours connue. Celle qui est ici avec nous, c'est seulement la coquille d'elle-même. Ce n'est pas notre Eve, ce n'est pas ma petite sœur. J'ai l'espoir qu'elle revienne à nous et je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Je me fou de ce qui peut se produire à l'avenir. Je veux son bonheur…» _Poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque et remplie d'émotions diversifiées.

_«Tu as probablement raison… Je ne peux tout simplement pas m'empêcher de vouloir aller à elle. Je sais qu'elle est contrariée et agitée. Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Ginny de dire de telles sottises à Eve, surtout lorsqu'elle savait à propos de sa relation avec Cédric. Je ne la reconnais plus. En fait, elle a tellement changé au cours de ces dernières années, que j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas la personne qui a été ma fille. Molly l'a vraiment trop materné et lui a trop donné ce qu'elle voulait. J'aurais dû mettre un frein à tout cela il y a bien longtemps. Maintenant, il est trop tard.» _Se lamenta Arthur en secouant la tête pour ensuite pincer les lèvres dans un geste d'irritation.

_«Ce n'est pas de ta faute, papa. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, mais tout le monde ici, sait que maman lui donnait quand même ce qu'elle voulait, à elle et à Ron, derrière ton dos. Je suis soulagé qu'Eve ait réussi à faire voir le bon côté des choses à Ron, car sinon on aurait eu deux Ginny sur les mains.»_ Le consola Percy avec un sourire confiant et rassurant.

_«Merde, Perce… Quand es-tu devenu si sage ? »_ Ricana Charlie en plaisantant. _«C'est normal que tu veuilles aller après Eve, papa… Elle a toujours été la petite fille à son papa…» _Taquina Charlie vers son père en souriant ludiquement pour ensuite porter son verre de whisky à ses lèvres.

**Point de vue d'Evangeline:**

Aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient et que je le pouvais, je marchai afin de sortir de ce château pour me rendre vers le terrain de Quidditch. J'avais besoin d'être seul et isolé des autres. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et je savais que là-bas, personne ne viendrait troubler mon moment de solitude et de paix.

En fin de compte, au bout de très longues minutes de marche dans la nuit tombante et sombre, j'arrivai à proximité du terrain et j'allai dans les gradins afin de m'assoir et de me perdre dans mes réflexions profondes.

Rapidement, je me perdis dans mes souvenirs et je me rappelai parfaitement tous les détails de cette fois-là, du jour où j'avais perdu mon premier amour, l'homme de ma vie et de mon existence, mon tout…

_**Flashback:**_

_Les quatre champions du tournoi des trois sorciers venaient de disparaitre chacun à leur tour par ordre de classement dans cet immense labyrinthe qui avait été spécialement installé sur le terrain de Quidditch pour la toute dernière tâche qui permettrait de faire connaitre le vainqueur de ce tournoi, la tache finale permettant de connaitre le véritable champion de ce tournoi._

_Plusieurs heures passèrent sans changement ou sans nouvelle de toute amélioration, à part pour l'abandon et le retour de Krum ainsi que de Fleur Delacour. Nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles que ce soit de Cédric ou bien d'Harry et je commençais vraiment petit à petit à m'inquiéter, mais aussi à craindre le pire. _

_J'étais une véritable boule de nerfs et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'agiter dans tous les sens. Je n'arrivais pas à rester sur place. Mes yeux voyageaient frénétiquement aux quatre coins du terrain et sur chaque sortie du labyrinthe._

_«Eve… Je suis sûr que tout va bien et qu'ils vont bientôt revenir, tous les deux… Ils sont l'un comme l'autre très intelligent et débrouillard. Ils sont doués et courageux. Je ne pense pas que tu dois t'inquiéter autant.» Essaya de me rassurer Hermione en prenant ma main tout en essayant de m'apaiser lorsqu'elle remarqua mon état nerveux quand je jouai avec mes bagues de façon répétitive._

_«J'en sais tout cela, Mione, mais j'ai une étrange sensation au creux de mon estomac. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon. Je sens que quelque chose de terrible va se produire et ça ne me plait pas du tout. J'ai peur. Ça me terrifie et ça m'angoisse au plus haut point. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille…» Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante en ne quittant pas mes yeux de chaque sortie du labyrinthe tout en me mordant nerveusement et avec anxiété ainsi qu'angoisse ma lèvre inférieure de façon répétitive._

_Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était passé et écoulé depuis ma confession à Hermione, mais, soudain, une lueur bleutée apparut dans le milieu du terrain près du labyrinthe et la minute suivante, je vis Harry et Cédric tombés vers le sol herbeux, humide ainsi que boueux, et atterrirent durement dessus dans deux tas. La coupe roula sur quelques mètres d'eux et aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ce que je trouvai très rapidement étrange. _

_Mes craintes refirent aussitôt surface et je regardai vers le bas du terrain où ils se trouvaient, tous les deux, avec peur et terreur sur mon visage. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais à cela._

_Aussitôt et aussi vite que possible, je me levai d'un bon du banc du gradin, sur lequel j'étais assise, et je fis précipitamment mon chemin vers le bas afin de descendre de l'estrade, faisant les plusieurs étages de gradins, tout en essayant de me dégager, au plus vite, des élèves, bloquant mon passage._

_J'étais presque en bas des gradins, avec Hermione et Ron ainsi que les jumeaux à ma suite, tout en poussant les autres élèves afin que je puisse passer plus facilement lorsque j'entendis le cri étranglé et désespéré d'Amos, le père de Cédric. À cela, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon Cédric._

_«NON ! PAS MON FILS ! PAS CÉDRIC ! » Cria-t-il en désespoir de cause._

_À cela, je me figeai un court instant en tremblant de tous mes membres et ma respiration devint laborieuse et haletante. J'avais du mal à respirer et je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. _

_En l'entendant distinctement, en entendant ces mots prononcés et cette plaidoirie, je sus avec certitude, en cet instant précis, que quelque chose allait vraiment mal, quelque chose avait dû se passer et cela avoir à voir avec Cédric._

_Accélérant mon rythme, je dévalai le reste des gradins dans une course folle pour finalement aboutir sur le terrain. Je me figeai d'effroi et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant la scène devant moi._

_Amos était retenu par McGonagall, tandis que Dumbledore me cachait de la vue par son corps et il semblait calmer Harry, se trouvant dans ses bras, près de Cédric paraissant inconscient. Maugrey Fol Œil, lui, était comme une statue de pierre à quelques mètres d'eux. _

_Je redoutais de savoir ce qui n'allait vraiment pas avec Cédric, j'étais désespéré, mais j'avais toujours encore un minime espoir que c'était une mauvaise blague et qu'il allait se réveiller à tout moment. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir laissé. Non, c'était impossible. Je refusais de le croire. Pourquoi m'avait-on pris Cédric ? C'était injuste. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Notre histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Nous avions encore la vie devant nous. Nous avions tellement de projets ensemble. Non, je refusais de le croire, je refusais d'abandonner._

_Déglutissant difficilement, je fis mon chemin vers où il était. Je le fis, pas par pas. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes et le reste de mon corps étaient faits de plomb. Je devais forcer à avancer, car mon corps avait difficile à le faire de lui-même._

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry se dégagea des bras de Dumbledore et en me voyant approcher, il se jeta sur Cédric, le couvrant de son corps et m'empêchant de la vue. _

_Je sus alors qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de grave pour qu'Harry agisse ainsi et qu'il me protège, ainsi que m'empêche la vue de mon petit ami, de mon fiancé. En le voyant faire, je sus que je devais abandonner tout espoir de revoir Cédric tout à fait conscient. Quelque chose de terrible s'était produit, la chose que je redoutais le plus._

_«Non, Eve… N'approche pas…» Supplia-t-il avec des larmes dans ses yeux._

_«Je dois voir… Je dois voir par moi-même…» Répondis-je avec une boule dans ma gorge et des larmes, coulant le long de mes joues._

_À cela, je sentis la main d'Hermione et celle de Ron me prendre les miennes dans le confort et le soutien. Je pouvais aussi dire que les jumeaux étaient à quelques centimètres de moi dans mon dos et tous les deux avaient placé une main sur chacune de mes épaules._

_L'instant suivant, à contrecœur et avec résignation, Harry s'écarta lentement de Cédric puis il se leva en tenant à peine debout. Dumbledore dut le soutenir afin qu'il ne s'écroule pas._

_Lorsque mon regard se reconcentra sur Cédric, un sanglot m'échappa et mes yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. C'était à peine si je voyais quelque chose. Je réprimai également un cri désespoir, de perte et de chagrin à sortir par la barrière de mes lèvres. _

_Je me figeai pendant un instant avant que mon corps devienne victime de tremblements violents dus à mes sanglots hystériques et frénétiques. J'avais à peine le contrôle sur ma respiration, ainsi que sur ma magie. Je pouvais la sentir au plus profond de moi. Elle voulait sortir de moi et faire des ravages ainsi que des dégâts. J'étais furieuse, mais aussi déchirée de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur avait été planté par un couteau aiguisé et qu'il avait été par la suite tranché en morceaux pour qu'ils soient par après piétinés. Je me sentais vide, engourdi. Mes émotions et sentiments allaient un peu partout. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer assez pour en définir un seul. Je savais qu'à partir de ce moment que je ne serais plus jamais la même._

_«Non…» Murmurais-je. «NON ! » Criais-je en me dégageant de mes frères et d'Hermione. «CÉDRIC ! » Poussais-je un hurlement d'agonie pour ensuite courir à toutes jambes vers Cédric._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, je tombai durement sur mes genoux sur le côté de Cédric, mais j'ignorai la douleur provoquée dans cette zone de mon corps. Très vite, je pris son corps vide de vie dans mes bras tout en continuant à sangloter hystériquement et je posai par la suite ma tête sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où son cœur était censé battre, dans l'espoir d'entendre un infime petit battement de cœur, mais il n'y en avait aucun, il n'y avait pas de battement du tout. Mon amour n'était plus là, il n'était plus de ce monde. Il était parti une bonne fois pour toutes et je ne pourrais plus lui dire que je l'aimais et à quel point il me rendait heureuse chaque jour qui passait et qu'il passait avec moi._

_En réalisant ce fait, en réalisant la source de mon chagrin inconsolable, je levai les yeux sur lui et l'observai. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait toujours ses beaux yeux bleus-gris ouverts et que l'une de ses mains était enfermée autour du collier que je lui avais offert un peu après sa demande en mariage. C'était un cadeau de fiançailles en quelque sorte. Ce n'était rien de grandiose. Juste un collier en cuir représentant nos deux patronus. Un papillon et un renard. _

_Dans ces yeux, il n'y avait plus cette étincelle de vie, cette lueur malicieuse et taquine ou cette joie et amour, lorsqu'il me voyait débarquer dans la salle de bain des préfets ou dans sa salle commune. Je ne verrais plus toutes les émotions qu'il éprouvait pour moi et lorsqu'il me voyait, ni sa dévotion et son amour._

_Toujours en pleurant et en reniflant, je fis glisser ses paupières, afin que ses yeux soient fermés. Ensuite, je le collai contre ma poitrine et je le berçai tout en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux et en les caressant tendrement comme j'avais l'habitude de faire, lorsque nous étions occupés à lire ou à passer du temps rien que tous les deux lorsque nous avions besoin de tranquillité et d'être laissé seul ensemble. Lorsque nous avions besoin de nos moments de tendresse avec l'autre._

_«Pourquoi ? S'il te plait… Reviens… Je t'aime… Tu es mon tout… Reviens… Je t'en supplie… Réveille-toi… Reviens… Ré-ouvre tes beaux yeux…» Fut mon mantra que je répétai sans cesse, jusque je sente des bras forts m'arracher de lui avec douceur._

_«NON ! LACHEZ-MOI ! NON ! CÉDRIC !» Hurlais-je en me débattant de toutes mes forces en voyant Hagrid prendre Cédric avec délicatesse, douceur, prudence et révérence dans ses bras pour ensuite l'emporte avec lui en le berçant conte son immense corps. «NON ! NON ! » Hurlais-je une nouvelle fois en pleurant et en me débattant avec beaucoup plus de vigueur en essayant d'échapper aux bras, qui me tenaient fermement._

_«Pompom… Mettez-la en sédation… Elle a besoin de se calmer…»____Ordonna la voix de Dumbledore._

_«Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Monsieur le Directeur… Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il faut faire médicalement parlant. Je ne peux pas le faire. Si vous faites cela, vous allez le regretter. Je suis sous serment médical et je ne peux pas dire un mot, mais je vous déconseille de tenter quelque chose pour la mettre sous sédation. Vous devez la laisser se calmer toute seule.» Répondit Pomfresh avec tristesse et avec avertissement dans sa voix._

_«Bien, comme vous le voudrez ! Severus…» Se prononça-t-il avec résignation, mais avec détermination dans sa voix._

_Je ne pus réagir, dire un mot ou empêcher la suite des événements en réalisant qu'il allait tenter quelque chose parce qu'un instant plus tard, je me sentis être pétrifié et je m'écroulai sur le sol pour ensuite réaliser que je ne pouvais plus bouger mon corps, importe les efforts que j'employais afin de combattre les effets du sortilège, qui avait été employé sur moi. Par la suite, une potion me fut donnée, sans que je puisse la refuser. Peu à peu, je perdis conscience en entendant les protestations et combats de mes frères ainsi que les pleurs et suppliques d'Hermione. _

_Lorsque je tombai plus profondément dans l'inconscience, je pus entendre une dernière chose._

_«LÂCHEZ, MA SŒUR ! » Rugit férocement la voix de Charlie puis tout devint complètement noir et je tombai dans un profond sommeil._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Essuyant mes larmes, mais en vain, je revins peu à peu à la réalité tout en jouant avec les deux bagues à ma main gauche, que je n'avais jamais quitté ou enlever depuis que je les avais eus. Deux souvenirs de mon bien-aimé Cédric.

_«Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici, ma chérie.»_ Déclara la voix d'Amos pas loin de moi.

Je levai les yeux pour le voir approcher dans la partie des gradins où je me trouvais. L'instant suivant, il se laissa tomber assis tout en m'observant avec inquiétude et attention.

_«Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a eu le culot de me lâcher un truc pareil ! Je pensais que Ginny était capable de tout, mais, là, c'était un coup bas. Même pour elle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse aller aussi loin pour me faire du mal. J'ai toujours su qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle me détestait avec chaque cellule dans son corps, mais je pensais qu'il y avait tout de même une petite partie d'elle-même qui était encore innocente, qui faisait encore partie de la petite fille que je voyais comme ma sœur. Elle a changé. Je ne la reconnais plus. Elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connue… Elle a été aussi cruelle que l'était Voldemort par ses tortures. Cette fois-ci, c'est bien pire parce que les dommages ne sont pas physiques ou corporels, ils sont émotionnels. Les cicatrices physiques peuvent guérir, mais celles à l'intérieur, celles gravées dans mon cœur, ne peuvent pas et je ne pense pas qu'elles se guériront un jour…»_Déclarais-je en faisant allusion à ma chère sœur.

Rien que de voir son visage dans ma tête me donnait l'envie de la frapper et de lui faire du mal. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais quitté la grande salle précipitamment. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, mon tempérament aurait pris le dessus et ça n'aurait pas été joli.

En plus, même si à présent je détestais ma sœur plus que tout, je ne voulais pas causer de dommages irrévocables au bébé innocent qu'elle portait. Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir un enfant. Ce petit ne méritait pas d'avoir une mère comme elle. Il méritait mieux, il méritait le meilleur. Il méritait d'être aimé et d'être choyé avec de grands cœurs.

_«Tu sais, Eve…»_ Commença Amos en tournant son regard devant lui, observant l'horizon et le paysage du terrain de Quidditch, mais en me jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté.

_«Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré et après lorsque Cédric m'a dit pour vous deux, je t'ai considéré comme ma propre fille. À présent, tu es ma seule famille avec Melinda morte durant la guerre, je n'ai plus personne. Je sais que tu as souffert et que tu souffres toujours de la perte de Cédric. Il était ton tout comme tu étais le sien. Vous vous complétiez. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux, souriant et ludique de ce qu'il était lorsqu'il t'a rencontré. De là où il se trouve en ce moment, quel que soit le nom ou le lieu, il voudrait te voir souriante, insouciante et heureuse. Ça fait 9 ans qu'il n'est plus là et qu'il a disparu. Pas une seule fois depuis, je t'ai vu sourire sincèrement et franchement. Ça me manque de plus te voir ainsi. Je voudrais que tu me fasses la promesse que tu vas essayer d'être heureuse et d'avancer. Tu mérites le bonheur. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu dois le faire pour Cédric. Il ne voudrait pas te voir si malheureuse et si triste. Ne te noie pas dans ce chagrin. Vis pour toi, pour lui, mais aussi pour les autres personnes qui forment ta famille, moi y compris…»_ Dit-il en souriant avec bienveillance pour ensuite poser un bras sur mon épaule et me rapprocher de lui.

À son contact, je perdis le peu de contrôle que j'avais encore en ma possession et j'éclatai en sanglots pour la perte de mon amour et de la douleur, de la souffrance, que je ressentais à chaque fois que je voyais des couples interagir ou bien lorsque je me réveillai et que je m'endormais avec la pensée de Cédric, avec la pensée de ce que ça aurait pu être s'il avait encore été présent et en vie.

À chaque fois que je me réveillais dans mon lit vide, je me sentais si vide à l'intérieur et je ressentais une douleur terrible dans mon cœur, comme si l'on me l'arrachait.

Je savais que je ne devais pas vivre dans le passé ou m'attarder sur ce que ça aurait pu être avec Cédric, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher parce que Cédric était mon tout et la moitié de moi-même. Un peu comme Fred et George, mais différemment.

Comme George, j'avais eu dans le passé des pensées morbides et des envies de passer à l'acte, de rejoindre Cédric de l'autre côté, mais contrairement à mon frère, je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire le geste afin de mettre fin à ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. À chaque fois que j'avais eu ces pensées plus que moroses, je pensais à ma famille et à ce que ça ferait à mon père ainsi qu'à Amos. Je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à le faire. J'avais tellement enfui ce que je ressentais à propos de la mort de Cédric à l'intérieur de moi, que j'étais descendu dans une dépression. Je mangeais à peine et mes nuits étaient agitées par des cauchemars. Dans un sens, je m'étais apitoyé sur mon sort. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ils avaient vu qu'une profonde tristesse et une profonde douleur pour la perte de mon amour. Ils ne connaissaient pas à quel niveau mon état émotionnel avait été à ce moment-là. Une seule personne avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et que j'étais au plus bas. Sirius.

Le perdre aussi avait été très dur parce que je m'étais rapproché de lui. Il était un peu un meilleur ami, un grand frère, un mentor. Je ne savais pas le qualifier avec exactitude.

Je pensais que mon monde s'écroulait une nouvelle fois et j'avais pensé que c'était la dernière paille et le dernier clou sur le cercueil. Si je n'avais pas remarqué et vu l'état émotionnel d'Harry, je ne m'en serais pas sorti.

Je l'avais aidé, mais en le faisant, je m'étais également aidé. M'occuper de lui m'avait permis de remonter la pente. Ça avait difficile et dur, mais en fin de compte, j'avais réussi. Je l'avais fait pour Harry, pour mes frères, mais aussi pour mon père et Amos.

Amos et moi, nous posâmes ainsi dans les bras de l'autre durant un très long moment avant que, finalement, nous nous levâmes et que nous fîmes notre chemin de retour vers le château.

_«Merci… J'en avais besoin…»_ Murmurais-je lorsque nous passâmes les lourdes portes, faisant l'entrée principale du château.

_«Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. Tu es ma fille, même si ce n'est pas par le sang. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Il faudrait que tu viennes. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'y as plus mit les pieds. Si tu as besoin de parler, importe le sujet, je serais toujours là pour écouter et pour donner conseil. La porte de la maison sera toujours ouverte pour toi.» _Répondit-il avec un sourire fatigué.

_«Je sais, mais pour l'instant à la boutique, c'est le surmenage. Je ne vois plus le temps passé et je suis très occupé. Je promets que je vais faire un effort et que je vais essayer de trouver un moment pour venir…»_Souris-je plus sincèrement.

Tous les deux, nous continuâmes à marcher jusque dans la grande salle et une fois dedans, nous nous séparâmes d'une étreinte et d'un baiser sur mon front de la part d'Amos puis il disparut dans la foule de gens avant que je fasse mon chemin vers le groupe composé d'Harry, Hermione, mes frères sans Ron, Fleur, mon père et le professeur McGonagall. Cela tombait bien, c'était la personne que je voulais voir.

_«Eve…»_ Sourit de soulagement mon père en me voyant arriver près d'eux.

_«Désolé, j'avais besoin de me calmer avant que je sois envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir tué ma chère sœur.»_ Fis-je en plaisantant. _«Est-ce que c'est prêt, professeur ? » _Ajoutais-je en m'adressant directement à McGonagall tout en tournant mon attention vers elle et en la regardant avec excuses dans les yeux pour les événements qui s'étaient produits plus tôt avec Ginny.

_«Oui, tout est en place, comme vous me l'avez demandé.»_ Répondit-elle en souriant franchement tout en ayant sa posture droite et la tête haute, qui la distinguait des autres. C'était sa posture à elle.

_«Merci…»_ Réagis-je honnêtement. _«Allez… Venez, vous autres… Suivez-moi, j'ai quelque chose de spécial à vous montrer. Vous allez apprécier…»_ Déclarais-je en enlevant la veste de Bill de mes épaules et en la lui remettant.

En prenant la tête du groupe, je sortis de la grande salle, suivit des autres, et nous marchâmes quelques minutes jusqu'à l'escalier principal du château, qui en faisait qu'à sa tête à chaque fois qu'il était emprunté.

Au bas de de l'escalier, nous grimpâmes les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage puis je nous fis tourner vers la droite et je nous fis marcher encore sur plusieurs vingtaines de mètres avant que je m'immobilise face à une colonne de pierre, qui était de nouveau debout grâce aux réparations après que la bataille ait pris fin.

_«Eve ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »_ Demanda Bill avec confusion tout en scrutant le drap doré accroché au mur à côté de la colonne.

_«Ici…»_ Commençais-je en déglutissant et en désignant le sol en dessous du drap tout en regardant l'emplacement avec des larmes dans mes yeux.

La réalisation de la signification de l'endroit se fit très vite dans les yeux d'Harry, car il me regarda soudainement avec beaucoup de tristesse.

_«… est l'endroit où j'ai découvert Fre - … Fred et que je sus que j'allais avoir la tâche la plus difficile à faire et à dire à son jumeau qu'il ne pourra jamais plus faire de blagues ou de farces avec lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je sus, que George ne serait plus jamais le même.» _Murmurais-je en retenant difficilement mes larmes. _«Il y a quelques temps de cela, peu après qu'Hermione a réussi à me convaincre de venir à ce fichu bal, je suis allé rendre visite à Dean en sachant qu'il pourrait m'aider pour un projet que j'avais en tête depuis un sacré bout de temps, mais que je ne savais pas si j'allais le faire concrétiser ou non. Bien sûr, il a accepté sans hésitation, lorsque je lui en ai parlé, même si le délai pour le réaliser était très court. Il s'est penché sur ce projet à cent pour cent afin que nous soyons dans les délais. Ceci…» _Continuais-je en me rapprochant du drap et en prenant dans un poing une partie du bas de celui-ci. _«… est un hommage à mon frère mort au combat afin de détruire face de serpent et ses laquais comme il les appelait.» _Terminais-je en laissant mes larmes s'écouler, mais en riant en même temps pour la dernière partie, et en tirant sur le drap pour ensuite le laisser tomber vers le sol où il atterrit dans une flaque de tissu.

Une plaque en or se révéla alors. Dessus étaient gravés la date de naissance et celle de la mort de Fred, ainsi que son nom complet avec ses plus grandes qualités. Dans la même plaque se trouvait un portrait mouvant et magique représentant Fred.

Je n'avais pas pu faire comme les autres tableaux qui parlaient parce que pour le réaliser, il aurait fallu beaucoup plus de temps. Cette tâche était assez complexe et longue à entreprendre. Je comptais faire réaliser un tableau de ce genre de Fred et George plus tard, mais pour l'instant, n'était pas le bon moment.

À l'instant où la plaque fut découverte de son drap, la représentation de Fred sourit joyeusement en faisant le plaisantin comme nous avions tous l'habitude de le voir avant sa mort tout en faisant des signes vigoureux de sa main pour ensuite faire des singeries lorsqu'il vit Harry et moi. Par la suite, il fit également des grimaces en voyant Percy.

_«Oh, Eve ! »_ Murmura mon père sous le choc en me prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. _«Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé ce geste. C'est la plus belle chose que tu aurais pu faire en hommage à lui.» _Chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

_«Il me manque tellement, George me manque tellement aussi. À chaque fois, chaque matin lorsque je me lève, je m'attends encore à les voir débarquer dans mon appartement, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire chaque matin. Je m'attends à ce qu'ils déambulent dans ma chambre et de sauter sur mon lit, comme des gamins afin de me réveiller. C'était de vrais gamins et des idiots, mais c'était mes frères. Je ne voudrais jamais rien changer chez eux parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Ils pouvaient être barbants, chiants et emmerdants dans leurs moments, mais ils étaient merveilleux. C'était de vrais génies avec une intelligence et un talent incroyable. Ils étaient des frères, qui aimaient la vie plus que tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce sont eux, qui ont dû s'en aller. Ils étaient si jeunes. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.»_M'étranglais-je en pleurant dans les bras de mon père, lorsque je vis les autres quitter afin de nous laisser seuls.

_«Je sais, mon bébé… je sais. Ils me manquent aussi. Ils manquent à tout le monde, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer les choses, à part continuer à vivre pour eux. C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu tous les deux. Dis-toi que maintenant, ils sont ensemble et qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils sont sans doute avec Cédric et ensemble, ils veillent sur toi…»_ Dit mon père dans le réconfort en caressant mon dos. _«Allez… Viens…»_ Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant et en me prenant la main.

_«Je pense que maintenant, j'ai une bonne raison pour venir visiter ici plus souvent…»_ Fis-je avec un petit sourire et des yeux encore larmoyants de mes pleurs d'un peu plus tôt.

_«Moi, aussi…»_ Se mit d'accord mon père d'un hochement de tête.

Avec un dernier clin d'œil et une petite vague de la main à la représentation de mon frère, je partis avec mon père, mais pas sans avoir vu mon frère me tirer la langue pour ensuite m'envoyer un baiser de sa gravure. En souriant avec des yeux brillants et étincelants de joie, je fis comme si j'attrapais le baiser pour ensuite le placer sur mon cœur. En voyant mon interaction avec la représentation de mon frère, mon père sourit puis tous les deux, nous marchâmes vers les escaliers.

En fin de compte, mon père et moi, nous atterrîmes dans le hall central et j'accompagnai mon père devant les portes de la grande salle, avant de partir de mon côté. Je devais me rendre à un autre endroit du château. Un endroit spécial, rempli de certains souvenirs.

Après que mon père eut pénétré dans la grande salle, je fis demi-tour et je me dirigeai une nouvelle fois vers l'escalier principal. Sans attendre, je gravis les marches jusqu'au troisième étage.

Au troisième étage, je marchai d'un pas confiant le long du couloir, gardé par une série de statues en armures, pour finalement aboutir à la fin du couloir et devant une porte.

La regardant quelques instants dans la réflexion, je pris une profonde inspiration puis je poussai la porte lourde en bois de chêne afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Une fois dedans, les lumières des torches, accrochées aux murs, s'illuminèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je regardai autour de moi avec émerveillement durant un court moment, avant de m'avancer peu à peu.

Je n'avais plus mis les pieds dans cette salle, dans la salle des trophées, depuis après la mort de Cédric. C'était moi, qui avais été mettre la coupe, le trophée qui avait servi de portoloin.

Cette salle était remplie de vitrines de cristal et d'étagères cirées ainsi que de cadres. Dans cette salle étaient représentés toutes les récompenses, les coupes, les trophées, les écussons, mais aussi des plateaux, statuettes en tout genre. Il y avait également des badges et des balais. Sur tout un pan de mur était accroché des tableaux et des photos des sorciers les plus importants et ayant été à Poudlard.

Parmi eux se trouvait une photo des Maraudeurs sans Pettigrow, une des jumeaux ainsi qu'une de Cédric.

En voyant mon approche, les trois photos me firent des signes, tandis que les jumeaux me firent des singeries et que Cédric me regarde avec tant d'amour que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pus retenir les larmes s'écoulant le long de mon visage. À cela, Cédric fit un triste sourire et tendit une main vers moi, tandis que son autre serra le pendentif qu'il avait dans la photo. C'était l'une des dernières photos, ayant été prises avant sa mort et durant le tournoi.

_«Tu me manques…»_ Dis-je d'une voix tremblante en touchant la photo tout en essayant d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps passa suite à cela, mais après longtemps, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus vers l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je devais certainement être dans le milieu de la grande salle des trophées.

Lorsque l'on entrait dedans, on avait l'impression qu'elle s'étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Elle était tellement longue que l'on n'en voyait pas le bout.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis une main se poser sur l'une de mes épaules. Je ne devais pas me retourner pour savoir l'identité du propriétaire de cette main, mais je le fis quand même.

En voyant, mon trouble et les traces de larmes sur mon visage, Harry me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin.

_«Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici…»_ Commenta-t-il lorsque je me séparai de son étreinte et que je reconcentrai mon attention sur le mur avec les nombreux tableaux et photos magiques.

_«Oui, je sais que tu allais venir à ma recherche au bout d'un moment et que tu me trouverais facilement dans cet endroit. Je ne suis plus venu ici depuis après sa mort, lorsque je suis venu apporter le trophée du tournoi. Ironique parce qu'avant cela, je venais ici tout le temps. J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour cet endroit. À chaque fois que je venais, j'étais émerveillé par la beauté de cette salle infinie. Elle raconte tant d'histoires. Ici se trouvent beaucoup de légendes, beaucoup de noms importants, mais les plus importants pour moi sont sur ce mur. Te souviens-tu la première fois que tu as mis les pieds ici?»_ Dis-je en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil sur le côté pour le voir observer son père et les deux autres Maraudeurs avec un doux sourire ainsi que des yeux nostalgiques.

_«Bien sûr, que je m'en souviens. Hermione m'a trainé ici afin de me rassurer pour mon premier match de Quidditch un peu après que McGonagall m'a recruté pour l'équipe. Le plus jeune attrapeur. Personne n'avait accompli cet exploit. J'avais la trouille à cause de Fred et George. À l'époque je ne savais pas le talent que j'avais, un talent que je semblais avoir dans le sang. Je me souviens qu'Hermione m'a trainé jusqu'ici, quelque part au début de la salle. Elle m'a alors montré le badge de mon père. Rien que par ce fait, j'étais soulagé, mais j'étais aussi heureux parce que c'était la première fois que je voyais quelque chose de lier avec mes parents, avec mon père.» _Répondit-il en souriant.

_«Te souviens-tu la fois où tu as découvert ces photos?»_ Demandais-je.

_«Je me souviens aussi. C'était juste après la cérémonie en hommage à Cédric. Tu es venue me trouver. Tu semblais si bouleversé, mais aussi triste et en colère en même temps. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait te mettre dans un état pareil. Je pouvais comprendre ton état bouleversé et triste, mais la colère… non. Tu as alors pris ma main et tu m'as conduit ici, sans prononcer un mot. Finalement, tu m'as fait stopper juste devant ce mur et tu m'as montré les photos.» _Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et posée.

_«Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais en colère ?»_ Demandais-je.

_«Bien sûr.»_ Répondit-il.

_«Si j'étais en colère, il y avait une raison. J'étais en colère avec tous les événements, mais j'étais surtout en colère et furieuse contre Dumbledore et Rogue. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails parce que je ne suis pas encore prête de dévoiler cela. Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, je venais d'avoir une violente dispute avec Dumbledore parce qu'il voulait garder les biens de Cédric, mais aussi son badge de préfet. Il voulait l'exposer ici. Amos comme moi, nous ne le voulions pas, nous voulions garder un bien matériel de lui. Finalement, j'ai réussi à l'avoir. J'ai été aussi très en colère parce que durant toutes ces années, il t'avait caché l'existence de ces photos. Il n'avait aucun droit de te priver de cela.»_ Expliquais-je au minimum tout en gardant la raison essentielle pour moi. Ce n'était pas le temps.

_«Merci d'avoir partagé cela avec moi et je sais que tu me le diras quand tu seras prête.»_ Conclut-il avant de mettre son bras sur mon épaule et de me trainer avec lui vers la sortie de la salle, mais avant que la vue des photos me soit cachée, j'envoyais un baiser à Cédric et je fis signe aux autres.

En fin de compte, Harry et moi, nous franchîmes les portes de la grande salle, avec Harry toujours avec son bras sur mon épaule et moi blotti dans son coté, pour qu'ensuite, nous entrions une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle et je me séparai de lui en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes restantes.

Assez rapidement, je marchai vers la foule de monde, se trouvant dans la salle, et je me mélangeai aux gens, profitant de la soirée et en dansant de temps en temps avec les quelques hommes m'invitant, même si mon cœur n'y était pas.

_«Eve ! Eve ! »_ Appela la petite voix enfantine de Teddy, me faisant tourner la tête d'où j'étais avec Dean, Hannah et Neville.

En le voyant arriver, je souris avec affection, surtout en remarquant le lys dans sa petite main et ses cheveux de couleur or tout en portant un grand sourire joyeux et en marchant avec fierté ainsi que la tête haute et droite. Dans son petit smoking, il ressemblait vraiment à un petit homme pour ses cinq ans et quelques mois.

_«Hey, bonhomme… Tu me cherches ? »_ Demandais-je d'une voix douce en m'abaissant à son niveau une fois qu'il me parvint.

_«Oui… Je voudrais que tu danses avec moi. Parrain, il m'a dit que je devais te demander avant, même si je ne voulais pas ! » _Dit-il de sa voix enfantine en boudant à la fin. _«C'est pour toi ! Elle est jolie comme toi ! »_ Ajouta-t-il en tendant la fleur qui avait dans sa main.

À sa demande, mes amis sourirent tous comme moi, et je caressai l'une de ses joues d'un geste attendri et touché, qu'il m'affectionne autant et de la sorte. J'étais ému face à ce petit garçon. C'était un vrai amour.

Il était si charmant et si poli pour son âge. Il était un mélange parfait de son père et de sa mère. Il avait l'intelligence, la sagesse et l'amour des livres de son père, mais il avait aussi l'humeur joyeuse, l'espièglerie ainsi que ce côté ludique de Tonks. C'était aussi un mélange dans son côté farceur. Je savais qu'il allait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux professeurs, lorsqu'il sera élève à Poudlard. Il allait certainement suivre les traces de son père.

_«Bien sûr, que je vais danser avec toi, p'tit homme…»_ Répondis-je en lui prenant la main et en glissant de l'autre le lys dans mes cheveux coiffés.

Cela dit et fait, Teddy m'entraina à sa suite jusque dans le centre de la salle où était, en quelque sorte, l'espace réservé à la piste de dance où se trouvaient de nombreuses personnes dansantes sur le rythme de la musique passant.

À notre arrivée, plusieurs couples s'écartèrent et nous laissèrent la place. Teddy prit alors mes deux mains dans ses deux petites lorsque nous nous stoppâmes et tout en me fixant dans les yeux, il commença à bouger lentement ses pieds et le reste de son corps, afin de suivre et d'entreprendre des mouvements de danse. Je l'imitai très vite, suivant le rythme de la musique ainsi que le sien.

**Point de vue externe:**

_«Elle fera une merveilleuse mère…»_ Déclara Amos Diggory sur le côté d'Arthur Wesley tout en observant avec des yeux pétillants Evangeline et Teddy danser ensemble.

_«Certainement, certainement… Elle envisage d'être mère un jour, mais elle veut le faire seule. Elle m'a confié, il y a peu de temps, qu'elle se sentait incapable de donner son cœur à un autre homme que Cédric. Selon ses dires, il appartient pour toujours à Cédric et personne ne pourra se comparer à lui, prendre sa place ou le remplacer. Tant que c'est ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, je respecterais ses choix, ainsi que décisions pour devenir une mère célibataire sans un homme dans sa vie pour la soutenir et prendre soin d'elle.» _Répondit Arthur avec des yeux brillants et remplis de tendresse pour sa fille.

_«L'amour vrai est plutôt une chose rare, mais lorsqu'une personne le trouve et le perd par la suite, il est difficile de refaire sa vie et d'aimer une nouvelle fois. J'espère qu'elle aura la chance de connaitre une seconde chance à l'amour. Elle le mérite. Je veux la voir heureuse. Ça ne sera pas facile pour elle parce que l'amour qu'elle partageait avec Cédric était fusionnel et passionnel. J'espère seulement qu'elle va permettre de se laisser aimer et d'aimer une nouvelle fois…» _Murmura Amos avec émotions dans sa voix.

_«Seul le temps nous le dira… seul le temps nous le dira…»_ Déclara Arthur avec sagesse et espoir, avant de lever son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres tout en ne quittant pas la scène de sa fille et du petit garçon se jouant devant ses yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seconde chance à l'amour.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**Point de vue d'Evangeline:**

Trois semaines s'étaient rapidement écoulées depuis le bal à Poudlard et depuis, j'avais plutôt été occupé. Juste après ma dance avec Teddy, j'avais été parlé à Madame Pomfresh afin qu'elle me renseigne sur les méthodes qu'il existait dans le monde sorcier pour que je puisse accomplir mon souhait de devenir une mère sans pour autant avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie ou faire la même chose que ma sœur avait faite. Elle m'avait vaguement parlé de ce qui existait et elle m'avait conseillé d'aller voir un guérisseur spécialisé dans ce domaine, car celui-ci serait plus apte à m'expliquer les différentes méthodes en détail.

Pensant à ma sœur me fit secouer la tête de dégout et de révulsion. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, un article était apparu dans la gazette des sorciers sur ses cabrioles et son état. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau ou d'inhabituel en soit. D'après ce que j'avais appris, Ginny avait décidé de faire adopter le bébé qu'elle portait. Dans un sens, j'étais soulagé par ce fait parce qu'au moins, l'enfant innocent aura la chance d'avoir une mère et un père qui l'aimaient réellement et qui le traiteront comme il le fallait ainsi qu'avec amour.

Depuis ma conversation avec Pomfresh, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je voulais vraiment faire et lorsque j'avais pris la décision finale de réaliser les démarches afin d'avoir un enfant, j'avais été dans plusieurs cliniques moldues, mais aussi à Ste Mangouste afin d'obtenir le plus d'informations possibles sur ce que je voulais accomplir. Finalement, je m'étais décidé pour la procédure sorcière, car il y avait moins de risques pour que ça échoue et ça allait être plus rapide.

À présent, il me restait plus qu'à réfléchir pour le moment où j'allais le faire, mais aussi il fallait que j'attende ma période de fécondité, période où je serais la plus apte à être fertile.

Selon le guérisseur spécialisé que j'avais été voir pour mon projet, je pouvais soit le faire de façon naturelle, comme tout couple, ou bien je pouvais faire une insémination, car, apparemment, il faisait de même que pour les moldus. Je pouvais aussi le faire à l'aide d'une potion spéciale. Pour les deux derniers choix, je pouvais choisir soit un donneur anonyme ou alors je pouvais faire appel à une personne que je connaissais et qui acceptait de fournir un échantillon de sa semence et de son sang. Selon le guérisseur, la potion était moins inconfortable parce que je pouvais le faire lorsque j'étais seule.

Donc, après cette visite, je m'étais donné un moment de réflexion et, à présent, j'étais toujours indécis avec ce que je devais faire et ce que je voulais. J'en avais parlé à mes amis et à mon père. Neville s'était même proposé pour m'aider pour le faire avec la potion, mais ça serait trop bizarre et étrange. En plus, il était un homme marié et à Hannah dans l'intervalle. Je ne voulais pas non plus faire comme ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas causer de problème entre eux, même si Hannah m'avait assuré qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Malgré cela, j'avais refusé cette offre généreuse, lui disant que je trouverais une autre solution.

Me vidant la tête, je reportai mon attention au moment présent et je me remis au travail, car la boutique n'allait pas tourner toute seule.

Une heure ou deux passa lorsqu'enfin, la clientèle se calma et je soupirai de soulagement.

Voyant le peu de monde dans le magasin, j'allai vers la salle de stockage afin de réapprovisionner les rayons, se vidant avec succès, de la marchandise qui était des inventions des jumeaux, mais aussi des miennes. Certaines étaient seulement encore des articles que les jumeaux avaient créés, mais pour lesquels j'avais apporté quelques améliorations et modifications. Certains autres articles étaient simplement des nouvelles inventions, que j'avais créées personnellement.

Pendant le temps que je me dirigeai vers l'arrière-boutique, les employés se chargèrent des clients présents dans la boutique.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je revins dans ma boutique avec plusieurs boites dans mes mains et me suivant par magie puis je commençai à ranger les produites sur les étagères où il en manquait.

_«EVE ! »_ Cria la voix de Chris, l'un des employés. _«Il y a quelqu'un pour toi…» _Continua-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait mon attention.

Aussitôt, je descendis de l'échelle où je me tenais et je laissais ce que j'étais en train de faire sur le côté pour un peu plus tard puis je marchai entre les divers clients et je fis mon chemin vers le comptoir central de la boutique, qui servait également de caisse.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur place, ce fut pour voir Drago Malfoy, se tenant contre le comptoir, appuyé à celui-ci avec ses bras croisés ainsi que ses chevilles de la même façon. Il était occupé à observer autour de lui dans l'appréciation et la curiosité.

_«Drago…»_ Saluais-je en annonçant ma présence tout en essuyant mes mains recouvertes de poussière sur le jean gris que je portais.

_«Eve…»_ Sourit-il en me voyant approcher et en se redressant de toute sa hauteur en me scrutant intensément.

En réponse, je souris en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, car je devais l'avouer, Drago Malfoy avait un certain effet sur moi. Il m'attirait fortement. Je n'étais peut-être pas encore prête à donner mon cœur une nouvelle fois à un homme, mais il n'y avait rien de mal à profiter du plaisir de la chair ou d'un bon flirt.

D'ailleurs, c'était un peu de cette façon qu'avait débuté ma relation avec Cédric. Ça avait été l'amour à première vue, mais il y avait aussi eu beaucoup d'attraction physique.

Je me souvenais encore que lorsque mon père m'avait envoyé aller chercher de l'eau à la place de Ron parce ce dernier ne voulait pas le faire. C'était pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. J'étais tombé sur Cédric littéralement un peu après que nous étions tous arrivés à l'emplacement où nous allions tous rester durant la période du match. Nous n'avions pas très bien su nous contrôler. Il y avait eu une trop grande attraction et désir entre nous pour pouvoir les ignorer. Nous avions réussi à l'ignorer après que nos pères nous avaient officiellement présentés lorsque nous avons rejoint la clairière où était placé le portoloin, mais pas à ce moment-là. C'était fou parce que tous les deux, nous avions été avec personne avant cela.

_**Flashback:**_

_Encore ensommeillé d'avoir été réveillé à l'aube, je suivis notre groupe avec à mes côtés mes deux idiots de frères, qui ennuyait le plus jeune de nous. J'étais encore dans le brouillard du sommeil. _

_En temps normal, je n'avais aucun problème à me réveiller si tôt, mais, là, Fred et George avaient eu la brillante idée de me réveiller en sautant sur mon lit, pensant que ça serait un excellent réveil matinal. Disons simplement que je m'étais vengé en coupant l'eau chaude lors de leur douche respective._

_Notre groupe était composé de mon père en tête, de Fred, George, Ron et moi au milieu et pour terminer par Harry ainsi qu'Hermione._

_Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et en ayant marre des taquineries et des disputes entre mes trois frères, je reculai et je m'incrustai dans le groupe d'Hermione et d'Harry. Tous les trois, nous parlâmes et nous plaisantâmes tout en marchant et en suivant mon père qui nous menait, je ne savais où. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que nous devions nous rendre dans un endroit nous permettant de prendre un portoloin, mais avant ça, nous devions faire un arrêt, car nous avions rendez-vous avec un collègue de mon père et son fils, qui se rendaient également à la coupe du monde de Quidditch afin d'assister à a finale, tout comme nous._

_En fin de compte et après je ne sus dire combien de temps, nous arrivâmes dans un chemin entouré d'arbres où en son centre se trouvait un homme de plus ou moins le même âge que mon père._

_«Arthur… Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je pensais que tu n'allais pas te présenter.» Déclara-t-il en s'avançant._

_«Désolé, Amos… Certains ont eu du mal à se réveiller à l'heure et à sortir du lit.» Répondit mon père en se tournant vers Ron et Harry._

_À cela, Hermione et moi, nous rimes afin de nous moquer d'eux et tous les deux, nous lancèrent des regards noirs de reproches. En réponse, je relevai un sourcil puis je ricanai lorsqu'ils détournèrent tous les deux leurs regards._

_«Les enfants… Je vous présente Amos Diggory… Il travaille avec moi au Ministère…» Nous expliqua mon père en guise d'explication tout en s'arrêtant devant le dénommé Amos._

_«Diggory… Pourquoi ce nom sonne familier pour moi ? » Murmurais-je sous mon souffle afin que seuls Hermione et Harry m'entendent._

_Tous les deux se contentèrent de hausser les épaules, montrant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus, puis ils concentrèrent leurs attentions devant eux sur l'interaction entre Amos Diggory et mon père. En haussant les épaules, je fis de même._

_Soudainement, sorti de nulle part, quelqu'un sauta de l'une des branches de l'un des arbres, se trouvant au-dessus de nous, pour atterrir sur le sol forestier recouvert de feuilles mortes et de terre. Je sursautai de surprise et je glapis dans un crissement, ce qui provoqua les rires moqueurs de Fred et George, ainsi que des sourires amusés de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Aussi vite, je m'avançai de quelques pas, et dans un même mouvement, je frappai les têtes des jumeaux en synchronisation._

_«Aie ! » S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix, attirant l'attention de mon père sur nous trois._

_«Bande d'andouilles ! » Sifflais-je avant de me tourner et de me remettre près d'Hermione et Harry, qui ricana._

_«C'est eux qui ont commencé ! » Rétorquais-je à mon père lorsque je vis son sourcil relevé en question._

_En réponse, il secoua la tête et tourna une nouvelle fois son attention sur Amos. _

_Pendant ce temps-là, j'en profitais pour observer le nouveau venu et je me rendis compte, qu'il était aussi un élève de Poudlard et certainement dans mon année. Surement dans une autre maison. _

_Je l'avais déjà croisé dans les couloirs, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention, étant donné que j'étais toujours en compagnie soit du trio d'or, comme on les appelait, ou alors avec mes deux frères avec qui je trainais très souvent afin que nous réalisions nos blagues et farces sur les autres pour le plaisir et mettre de la bonne humeur dans le château. _

_Je devais dire, le fils Diggory était sacrément canon et il me faisait appel, comme aucun autre ne l'avait fait auparavant._

_Il était assez grand et élancé. Par la musculature extérieure, que je pouvais percevoir par ses vêtements, je pouvais dire avec certitude qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard. Ses cheveux étaient brun foncé et assez courts, mais assez longs pour que l'on puisse passer ses doigts dedans. Ses yeux étaient un beau bleu gris et ils étaient très envoutants. Son nez était droit et il avait une bouche avec des lèvres assez fines. Une chose étonnante pour un homme. _

_De mon avis, il était très séduisant. Je pouvais sentir une certaine attirance physique vers lui, comme si j'étais tiré par un aimant. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose se produisait pour moi. J'en étais troublé et déconcerté, mais aussi confuse. _

_Tout en l'observant, je me mordis durement la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas gémir. Très vite, je détournai le regard, mais je pus voir les yeux de mes deux frères et je savais que j'allais subir un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art._

_«Et ce grand gaillard… doit être Cédric, pas vrai ? »____Demanda mon père, me faisant tourner la tête pour le voir serrer la main du dénommé._

_«Oui, Monsieur, c'est bien moi.» Répondit-il en souriant poliment._

_Merlin… Sa voix rien, qu'à elle seule, était un péché. Elle me faisait, à elle seule, frissonner de plaisir._

_Monsieur Diggory tourna alors un regard curieux vers notre groupe et sourit avec bienveillance._

_«Sont-ils tous à toi, Arthur ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement en hochant la tête dans notre direction._

_«Oh, non… Pas tous. Seulement les rouquins. Voici, Fred et George. Ron et Evangeline -…» Commença-t-il en désignant chacun de nous, mais je l'interrompis lorsqu'il me mentionna._

_«Papa ! » Me plaignis-je avec un regard noir._

_«Bien… Eve…» Se reprit-il en secouant la tête. «Les deux autres sont Hermione Granger et je pense que tu l'auras reconnu… Harry Potter.» Nous présenta formellement mon père._

_«Par la barbe de Merlin ! » S'exclama Amos Diggory en voyant Harry. «Ravi de te rencontrer, mon garçon.» Dit-il en se reprenant dû à la surprise qu'il avait ressentie à l'annonce du nom de mon petit frère de cœur._

_Aussitôt, Harry se détendit et parut soulagé. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'accueil. _

_En général, lorsque les gens apprenaient qui il était ou qu'ils entendaient son nom, ils lui couraient après ou se rapprochaient de lui à l'étouffer afin de voir la légendaire cicatrice en forme d'éclair._

_«De même, Monsieur…» Répondit poliment Harry à la salutation de Monsieur Diggory._

_«Vous trois…» Dit Amos Diggory en désignant les jumeaux et moi, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise, mais aussi en le regardant dans la curiosité. «Vous êtes très célèbres dans Poudlard.»____Sourit-il de façon amusée._

_Cela dit, notre groupe, rejoint par les Diggory, nous continuâmes notre chemin. _

_Durant le temps que je marchais aux côtés des jumeaux, je pouvais sentir le regard persistant de derrière moi. Curieuse, je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour croiser les yeux bleus-gris, appartenant à Cédric. Je fis un petit sourire avant de détourner le regard et de me reconcentrer sur mes alentours tout en continuant de discuter avec les jumeaux sur une autre farce que nous avions prévu de faire à notre retour à Poudlard._

_Après une longue heure de marche à travers les bois environnants, nous grimpâmes une colline et je ricanai moqueuse en voyant que Ron avait dû mal à escalader jusqu'au sommet. _

_Enfin, tout le monde s'immobilisa au sommet de la colline et nous pûmes voir en son centre une vieille botte trouée. Surement le portoloin. Rapidement, nous nous mîmes tous en cercle autour de la botte en ne disant aucun mot. Chacun à notre tour, nous touchâmes une partie de la botte et nous attendîmes le moment venu où le portoloin allait s'activer. Voyant qu'Harry n'était pas en contact avec la vieille chaussure, je lui pris la main et la serra._

_«Trois…» Murmura mon père au bout de quelques minutes avec ses yeux fixés sur sa montre à gousset. «Deux… Un…» Continua-t-il le décompte du prochain départ._

_La botte commença alors à briller de plus en plus puis une lumière bleue apparut pour l'entourer. L'instant suivant, l'effet du portoloin fut immédiat parce que soudainement je me sentis tirer en avant et vers le bas puis entrainer dans un tourbillon de couleur. Pendant tout ce temps, je veillai à ne pas lâcher la main d'Harry._

_Finalement, au bout d'un moment, je lâchai la main d'Harry et je sentis mes pieds se poser avec grâce sur le sol, me faisant atterrir dans une position accroupie. L'instant d'après, je me redressai pour me tenir debout et je regardai autour de moi pour voir, dans un tas, mes frères, Harry et Hermione. En les voyants ainsi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer d'eux et de rire hystériquement._

_En fin de compte, j'aidai Hermione et Harry à se relever tout comme je laissai mes frères se débrouiller par eux-mêmes._

_«Eve ! Ce n'est pas sympa ça ! » Se plaignit Fred en se redressant tout en frottant son pantalon._

_«Ah bon ? Et vous deux… L'avez-vous été, lorsque vous avez eu la brillante idée de me réveiller en sautant sur mon lit ? » Demandais-je avec sarcasme._

_«Mais tu nous as fait payer en nous coupant l'eau chaude, lorsque nous avons pris notre douche ! » Argumenta George pour prouver son point._

_«Tu devrais me connaitre pour savoir que je ne ferais jamais une aussi petite et minable vengeance…» Chantonnais-je béatement en voyant leurs deux visages se décomposer._

_«C'est la guerre que tu veux ? » Demanda Fred avec défi._

_«Oh non… Pas encore…» Entendis-je mon père murmurer ainsi que les rires d'Amos et de Cédric Diggory._

_«La guerre ? » Me moquais-je. «Vous me prenez pour qui au juste ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une guerre, chers frères, car j'ai déjà gagné.» Dis-je avec suffisance. «Je serais vous… Je garderais mes yeux ouverts pendant la nuit. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait vous arriver…» Déclarais-je avec un sourire malicieux avant de prendre les mains d'Hermione et d'Harry pour ensuite commencer à marcher vers l'avant._

_«Tu es un vrai démon.» Dit Harry avec un sourire amusé._

_À cela, j'éclatai joyeusement de rire et lui ébouriffai les cheveux pour ensuite trainer Hermione et lui à ma suite._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes au sommet de la colline où nous avions atterri avec le portoloin et nous pûmes voir le paysage d'un très grand terrain. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un grand nombre de tentes et certains sorciers volaient dans le ciel avec leur balai. Il y avait aussi une grande animation et on pouvait constater que c'était une ambiance de fête._

_Finalement, mon père, Cédric, Monsieur Diggory ainsi que mes frères nous rejoignirent et nous observâmes devant nous pendant un instant dans l'émerveillement, mais aussi l'anticipation._

_«Bienvenue à la coupe du monde de Quidditch…» Annonça mon père après s'être arrêté._

_Après cela, je relâchai les mains d'Harry et d'Hermione puis j'allai près de mon père. Celui-ci me prit dans ses bras, ce qui provoqua les moqueries de Fred et George._

_«Regarde, George… La petite fille à son papa…» Commenta Fred._

_«La ferme ! » Dis-je en lui tirant la langue._

_Enfin, nous descendîmes la colline et une fois en bas, Amos et Cédric Diggory se séparèrent de nous, mais pas sans que Cédric m'adresse un dernier regard hypnotisant et captivant. _

_À notre tour, nous fîmes notre chemin entre les tentes et tous les sorciers présents tout en poussant notre chemin à la recherche de notre propre tente._

_Au bout d'un certain temps, nous trouvâmes notre emplacement et nous entrâmes dans la tente chacun à notre tour. De l'extérieur, elle paraissait minuscule, mais je savais qu'elle allait pouvoir tous nous recevoir. _

_«J'adore la magie…» Commenta Harry en regardant autour de la tente avec émerveillement une fois que nous fumes tous entrer._

_«Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondis-je avec des yeux pétillants, avant de le laisser et d'aller rejoindre les jumeaux, déjà installés à une table._

_En arrivant près de George, je repoussai ses pieds de la table et je poussai Fred en passant derrière lui, ce qui le fit tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Satisfaite, je me laissai tomber sur une chaise et évitai facilement la boule de papier que Fred m'envoya._

_La journée passa rapidement et finalement, nous quittâmes la tente afin d'assister au match de Quidditch._

_Le stade en lui-même était immense. Il se tenait sur plusieurs étages. En cherchant les places, nous étant réservées, nous tombâmes une nouvelle fois sur les Diggory et ils se joignirent à nous, étant donné que nous avions les mêmes places. _

_En cours de chemin, nous eûmes la mauvaise surprise de croiser le chemin des Malfoy. Il ne manquait plus que ça!_

_«Père et moi, nous sommes invités dans la loge du Ministre. Sur invitation personnelle de Monsieur Cornelius Fudge…» Se vanta Drago Malfoy avec arrogance et condescendance._

_« Qu'est-ce que l'on s'en balance de la position de nos sièges ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est le match et le résultat de celui-ci ! » Dis-je afin de le faire chier, ce qui fit ricaner les jumeaux. _

_«Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dire tout cela à quelqu'un que ça intéresse vraiment ? » Répliquais-je tout de même __**«Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas par choix, mais à cause de l'influence et de l'argent de ton père. Tu sais… les pots-de-vin qu'il verse au Ministère…»**__ Ajoutais-je en connaissance de cause, avant de me retourner, portant un sourire satisfait et béat, pour ensuite continuer la recherche de nos places._

_Finalement, nous trouvâmes nos places et le match commença. Un match au-delà de nos attentes. C'était spectaculaire pour dire le moins._

_Au bout de longues heures, le match pris fin par Viktor Krum, attrapant le vif d'or, mettant ainsi fin au match._

_Dans une humeur euphorique et joyeuse, nous quittâmes le stade et nous rejoignîmes notre tente. En entrant, tout le monde alla dans son coin._

_«Ron… Peux-tu aller chercher de l'eau ? Je crains qu'il n'y en ait pas assez pour tout le monde.» Demanda mon père au bout d'un moment._

_«Mais papa…» Se plaignit-il. «Je suis au milieu d'un jeu d'échecs.»____Ajouta-t-il._

_«C'est bon, papa… Je vais y aller.» Dis-je en mettant mon bouquin de côté et en mettant mes baskets._

_«Très bien… Fais attention…» Concéda mon père._

_Je lui fis un sourire puis je hochai la tête en réponse, avant de m'emparer d'un bidon vide et de faire mon chemin vers la sortie de la tente._

_Une fois dehors, je sortis ma baguette et allumai l'extrémité, étant donné qu'il avait commencé à faire sombre il y avait peu de temps. Rapidement, je commençai à marcher entre les tentes et les sorciers se trouvant à l'extérieur de leur tente et fêtant la victoire, à la recherche de la station la plus proche d'eau._

_Après une demi-heure, j'en trouvai une et j'entrepris de remplir le bidon vide d'eau. Lorsque ce fut fait, je me redressai et me retournai, mais je me cognai à une personne, ce qui me fit laisser tomber le bidon d'eau, qui se déversa sur le sol._

_«Mince… Désolé…» M'excusai-je, avant de lever les yeux pour réaliser que la personne en question n'était autre que Cédric._

_«C'est juste de l'eau.» Murmura-t-il en faisant un sourire en coin, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus charmant._

_Un silence s'installa alors parce que franchement, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à être en sa présence ou à le revoir de sitôt._

_Son regard était si intense, que je me retenais de justesse à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça dans la présence de quelqu'un. Je pouvais sentir que ses yeux me détaillaient de la tête aux pieds et je pouvais sentir mon corps s'enflammer de désir et de convoitise à cela. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais à une perte totale de mots._

_«Veux-tu venir boire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix confiante et plus rauque, que ce qu'elle était il y avait quelques instants._

_En l'entendant, je sus qu'il était autant affecté par moi que je l'étais de lui et ça me fit reprendre contenance ainsi que confiance en moi. Avec un sourire, je lui donnai ma réponse non verbale. Cédric sourit simplement puis il me prit la main et il me tira avec lui dans le sens opposé d'où était ma propre tente._

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes devant un ensemble de deux tentes séparées et Cédric écarta le pan de l'une d'elles afin de m'y laisser entrer. Avec un regard sur lui, je m'avançai et j'entrai à l'intérieur. La tente était semblable à celle que je partageai avec ma famille._

_«Où est ton père ? » Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui lorsque je remarquai l'absence de son père._

_«Il a la tente d'à côté. J'aime avoir mon espace et, étant donné, que maintenant j'ai l'âge légal, il me laisse être moi-même. Il est surement en train de dormir. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de cuver un peu, avant de reprendre la route. Je me demande combien de verre il a pu boire parce qu'en général il tient l'alcool.» Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, avant de retirer sa veste et de la placer sur une chaise près de lui._

_«Je comprends.» Dis-je simplement, avant de remarquer la grande bibliothèque présente._

_Avec un sourire excité et émerveillé, je me dirigeai vers elle puis je m'arrêtai juste devant, tout en observant les nombreux livres qu'elle contenait. J'étais ce que l'on pouvait appeler une accro de livres. J'adorais les livres. J'en avais toujours un dans mes mains, lorsque j'avais un moment de libre._

_«Ta collection est assez impressionnante.» Commentais-je avec des yeux brillants, mais sans tourner mon attention vers Cédric._

_«Euhm… Je dirais de même pour toi.» Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille tout en prenant le livre que j'étais en train de tracer la reliure._

_Au contact de son souffle sur ma peau et en sentant son odeur, je fermai les yeux tout en me retenant difficilement de gémir. Je pouvais me sentir frissonner agréablement, mais aussi de petits papillons se former dans mon estomac. _

_L'instant suivant, Cédric posa le livre dans ma main. Je ne pus dire quelque chose à ce fait parce que très vite, il me retourna et poussa ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser affamé et désespéré. Tout aussi rapidement, je lui répondis en nature tout en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, en faisant tomber le livre au passage._

_Après longtemps, le baiser pris fin, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que Cédric arrêta ses assauts sur ma peau parce que sa bouche partit embrasser un chemin de mon cou, tout comme l'une de ses mains explora mes cheveux. Bien vite, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et Cédric m'entrainai avec lui vers je ne savais où._

_Un petit moment plus tard, je me sentis tomber vers le bas pour me rendre compte par la suite, que nous nous trouvions sur un lit avec Cédric assit sur le bord et moi, à califourchon sur lui. _

_Je savais que je devrais arrêter ce que nous étions en train de faire, mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'en avais autant envie que lui. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans Cédric, qui me faisait le vouloir encore plus. Ce n'était pas seulement physique, c'était autre chose. Un peu comme un coup de foudre. Dès l'instant où je l'avais vu sur ce chemin, c'était comme si je ne voyais que lui. C'était si fort et si intense, que je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer._

_À la fin d'un certain temps, Cédric me retourna afin de planer au-dessus de moi et il enleva ma veste. Dès lors, nos vêtements commencèrent à tomber petit à petit et nos caresses devinrent plus urgentes, plus pressantes ainsi que plus sensuelles._

_En fin de compte, Cédric me regarda dans les yeux, avant de prendre une nouvelle fois mes lèvres dans un baiser aimant, mais aussi passionné puis il entreprit de se positionner correctement à mon entrée ruisselante et tout doucement, il s'avança de plus en plus pour finalement s'arrêter, lorsqu'il fut complètement gainer à l'intérieur de moi._

_«Ça va…» Lui dis-je, lui faisant comprendre que je m'étais habitué à l'intrusion après que la douleur se fut atténuée._

_Sans attendre, il entama des mouvements de vas et de viens. D'abord, lentement puis plus rapides. _

_Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que ses mouvements devenaient plus forts et plus puissants, mon plaisir s'accentuait._

_Bientôt, Cédric et moi, nous nous effondrâmes dû à nos efforts et nous restâmes ainsi dans une ambiance assez confortable._

_Finalement, au bout d'une heure, Cédric me laissa partir à regret et je me rhabillai puis je me dirigeai vers la sortie de sa tente, mais pas sans un dernier regard sur ce bellâtre en me mordant la lèvre lorsque je vis qu'il était toujours nu et seulement recouvert d'un simple drap._

_Une dizaine de minutes passèrent lorsque je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois à la station d'eau. Je ramassai du sol le bidon en plastique, que j'avais laissé tomber plus tôt lorsque j'avais croisé Cédric, puis je le remplis d'eau et je fis mon chemin dans le sens inverse et vers où ma propre tente était. _

_Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, je vérifiai rapidement que mes cheveux n'étaient pas trop d'un désordre et que mes habits n'étaient pas trop chiffonnés puis enfin je fis mon chemin à l'intérieur et j'allai poser le bidon rempli dans la petite cuisine._

_«Tu as mis longtemps…» Commenta mon père en levant les yeux de la revue qu'il lisait avant mon arrivée._

_«Je me suis un peu perdu… Il faut dire que c'est tellement grand et avec tous les sorciers qui fêtent la victoire, je ne retrouvais pas mon chemin. Heureusement, j'ai croisé Cédric et il m'a aidé à me réorienter.» Fis-je en guise d'explication après m'être appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine et près de la table._

_Mon père me regarda un instant, ne semblant pas vraiment me croire, mais il ne dit rien pur autant et il se contenta de retourner à sa lecture._

_Me mordant la lèvre pour ma stupidité à ne pas avoir pu trouver une meilleure explication, je sortis de la cuisine et me dirigeai vers l'espace, servant de salon. _

_Ron et Harry étaient occupés à jouer à un jeu d'échecs, tandis qu'Hermione était perdue dans un livre, comme bien souvent. Les jumeaux, eux, étaient dans un coin, assis ensemble et semblaient comploter comme à leur habitude._

_Haussant les épaules, j'allai m'assoir près d'eux à même le sol en étant séparé de la table basse._

_Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils arrêtèrent leur discussion en cours et ils tournèrent leurs regards malicieux vers moi. En les voyants, je savais qu'ils préparaient quelque chose._

_«Alors…» Commença Fred d'une voix trainante._

_«Comme ça - …» Continua George._

_«… on s'est perdu ? » Fini Fred avec des yeux, me montrant qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout._

_«Qu'est-ce - … Bande de fouineurs ! » M'exclamais-je, mais pas surprise du tout._

_«Que veux-tu - …» Déclara Fred._

_«… nous aimons connaitre les choses importantes - …» Entama George._

_«… qui se produisent dans la vie de notre chère sœur.» Fini Fred._

_«Bon… Que voulez-vous savoir ? » Demandais-je avec résignation, sachant que je n'allais pas sortir de cela._

_«Où étais-tu vraiment ? » Demanda George avec un sourcil relevé._

_«Avec Cédric.» Répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure dans le souvenir de ce qui s'était produit entre nous._

_«Mais encore…» Poussa Fred._

_«Vous voulez vraiment savoir mon secret, les gars…» Dis-je en me rapprochant d'eux et en les regardant, comme si j'allais leur dévoiler le plus grand secret du monde. «J'étais avec Cédric… et… ça ne vous regarde pas ce que je faisais avec lui ! Mêlez-vous de vos propres affaires ! » Terminais-je en me levant et en marchant vers Hermione, tout en portant un sourire fier et satisfait pour les laisser en plan comme je l'avais fait._

_«Eve ! Ce n'est pas cool ça ! On a le droit de savoir ! » Se plaignit Fred._

_«Ah oui ? De quel droit tu parles ? » Demandais-je en le regardant sceptique par-dessus mon épaule._

_«On est tes frères et tous les trois, nous sommes des triplés ! »____Répondit George boudeur de ne pas obtenir plus d'informations sur le sujet._

_À cela, je roulai les yeux et je me contentai de rejoindre le côté d'Hermione en m'emparant moi-même d'un de mes bouquins que j'avais pris avec moi._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Au bout de très longues minutes, je me secouai et revins dans le monde réel. Drago me regarda avec un sourcil relevé et je souris simplement en réponse.

_«Désolé, j'étais perdu dans certains souvenirs… Alors… Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? » _Plaisantais-je parce que depuis le bal, nous nous étions régulièrement vus et nous avions même été boire quelques cafés ensemble.

_«Ça va plutôt bien, je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre… En fait, si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas par hasard… Je voulais te voir pour une raison précise…»_ Commença-t-il très confiant de lui.

Jamais, à l'exception de Cédric et des jumeaux, je n'avais vu une personne aussi confiante, sûre d'elle et qui n'avait aucune peur ou crainte du jugement des autres comme le faisait Drago. Même durant le temps qu'il était un crétin et un âne complet, il n'avait jamais délaissé ce côté confiant.

_«Ah bon ? Je suis curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Dis-moi… Qu'en est-il pour que ce soit aussi important et qui me vaut ton déplacement jusqu'ici ? » _Demandais-je intrigué et intéressé.

_«Peut-on en parler ailleurs ? Dans un endroit plus privé et moins public ? C'est un peu délicat…» _Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de la boutique grouillant de monde.

_«Euhm… Bien sûr…»_ Approuvais-je d'un signe de tête.

_«Linda ? » _Appelais-je en me tournant vers la dénommée, qui se trouvait au fond de la boutique et qui était occupée à faire une démonstration d'articles pour les jeunes sorciers.

_«Oui, chef ? »_ Répondit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

_«J'ai besoin de m'absenter un instant… Tu es en charge de la boutique. S'il y a un problème, tu viens me chercher.»_ Lui dis-je en lui confiant mes commandes et directives.

_«Pas de problème.»_ Dit-elle avec un pouce levé, montrant son accord.

_«Bon… Allons-y dans ce cas.»_ Déclarais-je en marchant vers le rideau, séparant l'emplacement de la boutique et donnant accès au couloir menant à l'arrière-boutique.

Une fois derrière le rideau bleu foncé en velours, je conduis Drago jusqu'à la salle de repos et de séjour réservée aux employés.

Rapidement, j'ouvris la porte et invitai Drago à entrer. Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce, je verrouillai la porte et installai un sort de silence autour de la pièce à l'aide de ma baguette, se trouvant dans mon étui accroché à ma taille sous mon débardeur bleu clair.

Cela fait, je désignai l'un des trois canapés et Drago prit place.

Installé, il me regarda et je pris moi-même place dans un autre canapé, voulant garder de la distance entre nous, même si ce n'était pas vraiment utile, étant donné, que Drago se trouvait dans le canapé central et moi dans celui de gauche.

_«Alors… Que voulais-tu me dire ? »_ Commençais-je en croisant mes jambes et en m'installant dans le fond du fauteuil.

_«J'ai une suggestion pour toi… Enfin, plutôt une proposition et un marché en un, si l'on peut le décrire ainsi…»_ Entama-t-il en se mettant dans une position plus confortable et plus à l'aise.

_«Je t'écoute…» _L'invitais-je d'un geste de la main en le regardant attentivement.

_«Voilà… J'ai entendu parler de ce que tu comptais faire dans un très proche avenir et, que tu t'es rendu chez un guérisseur afin de commencer des démarches pour devenir une mère célibataire…»_ Poursuivit-il.

_«Attends… Comment en as-tu entendu parler ? »_ Demandais-je choqué et avec de grands yeux, m'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

_«C'est dans la gazette des sorciers. Apparemment, il y a eu une source qui l'a indiqué au journal. Personnellement, je dirais que c'est une fuite ou un espion, qui était présent lors de ton rendez-vous. Ce n'est surement pas le guérisseur étant donné qu'il est assermenté de ne rien révéler à quiconque sur ses patients.» _Répondit-il.

_«Merde ! Ils ne peuvent pas me foutre la paix pour une fois ! Bien… Où veux-tu en venir avec tout ça ? Je suis certaine, que ce n'est pas une coïncidence que tu me parles de ce sujet…»_ Demandais-je intrigué.

_«Eh bien… J'ai longtemps réfléchi et je voudrais t'apporter mon aide pour ton projet.»_ Répondit-il avec un visage grave tout en me fixant sérieusement dans les yeux.

_«En clair… Tu veux être le donateur et donc, le père…»_ Conclus-je simplement.

_«C'est bien ça.»_ Confirma-t-il.

_«Que comptes-tu faire une fois que je tombe enceinte ? Ne te méprends pas, je veux simplement savoir à quoi m'attendre… Envisages-tu d'assumer le rôle de père ainsi que les responsabilités liant ce rôle ou veux-tu seulement être le donneur ? Si tu veux être dans la vie de cet enfant en tant que père, sache que je ne m'y opposerais pas…»_ Fis-je remarquer.

_«Honnêtement, je voudrais assumer complètement le rôle de père. Nous pourrons faire cela comme tu en as envie et comme il te convient le mieux. Que ce soit avec la potion de fertilité, l'insémination ou la méthode plus naturelle. Cette dernière ne me dérangerait pas du tout, d'ailleurs. Bien au contraire en fait.»_ Reprit-il avec un sourire narquois et rempli de malice à la fin.

_«Écoute… Pour te dire la vérité des choses… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu me proposes cette solution. Je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé de te le demander à toi. Pas que je ne voulais pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, seulement que je n'y ai pas pensé. Je - … Je dois y réfléchir par contre. J'ai besoin de temps. Ce n'est pas une chose dans laquelle, je dois foncer tête baissée.» _Déclarais-je après un moment de silence et dans lequel je fus plongé dans mes pensées profondes.

_«Je comprends et j'attendrais que tu sois prête à me donner une réponse…» _Dit-il en se levant et en souriant? _«Tiens-moi tout de même informer de ce que tu comptes faire, quelle que soit ta décision.»_ Continua-t-il en souriant franchement.

Afin de lui démontrer ma compréhension, je hochai la tête dans un état second toujours choqué et étonné par son annonce puis je désactivai d'une torsion de poignet, les sorts avec lesquels j'avais protégé la pièce afin de nous protéger de la vie privée.

Nous marchâmes alors le long du couloir afin de pénétrer dans la boutique une fois que nous fumes sortis de la pièce de détente, mais avant que je puisse tirer le rideau, je fus poussé afin de toucher le mur le plus proche avec mon dos et les lèvres de Drago entrèrent en collision avec les miennes dans un baiser dur et exigeant, me faisant gémir.

Lorsque je réalisai pleinement ce qui se déroulait, je répondis en nature avec autant de passion que lui, tout en emmêlant mes doigts d'une main dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, et que mon autre main repose sur son épaule.

Dans tout cela, je pus également sentir l'une des propres mains de Drago se glisser vers la base de ma nuque pour ensuite remonter dans mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre main tenait ma taille fermement et que son corps se collait au mien en se moulant, ce qui me provoqua de sentir son érection grandissante à travers son pantalon. Cela me fit haleter et Drago en profita pour y introduire sa langue dans ma bouche pour une danse endiablée et passionnante.

Après une longue session de baisers chauffés, Drago se recula et s'écarta de moi, portant un sourire fier et satisfait. Je le regardai incrédule, mais toujours dans ma brume de luxure, car, franchement, il venait sérieusement de m'allumer et pas qu'un peu. J'allais certainement devoir prendre une douche froide plus tard afin de refroidir mes ardeurs.

_«Pour t'aider à prendre la bonne décision et afin de te donner un avant-gout de ce que pourrait donner la méthode naturelle.»_Déclara-t-il béatement avant de faire son chemin dans la boutique.

Avec de gros yeux surpris et en me touchant les lèvres dans un geste absent, je le suivis à travers le rideau pour finalement m'arrêter près du long comptoir. Drago me fit un clin d'œil, il me caressa la joue, tout en me regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire dessiné sur son visage.

_«Sache une chose… Je serais ce que tu veux… Que ce soit un ami ou plus. J'aimerais pouvoir créer une brèche dans ton cœur et pouvoir ramper dedans. Je sais qu'il y aura toujours une grande partie de toi, réservé à aimer un seul homme. Il sera l'unique dans ton cœur et je le respecte ainsi que le comprends amplement, surtout avec l'amour que vous avez tous les deux partagé. Ce n'est pas le genre d'amour, que nous pouvons rencontrer tous les jours. Je ne forcerais rien de ta part ou à ce que tu m'aimes, comme tu le faisais avec lui, mais je voudrais la possibilité d'essayer de m'incruster dans un petit espace de ton cœur. Je serais dans la vie de cet enfant, quelle que soit notre relation… Je ne ferais certainement pas les mêmes erreurs que mon père a faites et je serais présent pour ce bébé à venir…»_ Murmura-t-il afin que personne n'entende ses propos.

Je hochai la tête dans la compréhension avec des larmes dans les yeux, démontrant à quel point j'étais touché par son geste, mais aussi ce qu'il venait de dire. L'instant d'après, il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, assez discrètement, puis il se retourna et sortit complètement de la boutique pour finalement disparaitre une bonne fois pour toutes de ma vue, me laissant dans un état abasourdi de ce qui venait seulement de se passer il y avait à peine quelque minutes.

Me secouant, je me retournai et je commençai à marcher vers l'endroit où j'avais été occupé plus tôt avant l'arrivée et l'interruption de Drago, mais je ne pus aller bien loin puisque j'entendis la cloche au-dessus de la porte sonner et que je fus tiré par le bras. Je me retournai aussi vite pour remarquer Harry à bout de souffle.

_«Hermione est en travail… C'est quelques jours plus tôt que prévu, mais c'est là… Elle m'a ordonné de venir te chercher, même si je devais t'emmener de force avec moi. Elle m'a menacé du fait qu'elle allait refuser d'accoucher si tu ne venais pas…»_ Dit-il en reprenant une respiration normale, tout en secouant sa main et en faisant une grimace dans ce qui sembla être la douleur.

_«Très bien, très bien… Je viens…»_ Dis-je avec un grand sourire et de grands yeux brillants de joie et d'anticipation, tout en étant dans un état d'excitation à la venue très prochaine de mon ou ma filleule.

_«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta main ? » _Demandais-je en le suivant d'un pas rapide, tout en faisant un signe à mon employé en charge en lui faisant comprendre que c'était une urgence.

_«Hermione… Merlin ! Elle a plutôt de la force. Je crois qu'elle pourrait l'avoir brisée, tellement elle l'a serrée…»_ Murmura-t-il en réponse, tout en fronçant les sourcils en examinant les dégâts de ladite main.

_«Donne ! »_ Ordonnais-je en prenant sa main et en sortant ma baguette pour ensuite faire un coup de baguette sur elle, tout en me concentrant afin de prendre soin de la main d'Harry convenablement et sans erreur.

_«Merci.»_ Sourit-il de soulagement avant que nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas pressé vers la zone de transplanage. _«Au fait… J'ai croisé Malfoy…» _Commenta-t-il lorsque l'on arriva en milieu de chemin.

_«Oui, il est passé à la boutique. Il avait une proposition à me faire.»_ Répondis-je simplement, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails.

Cela dit, nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à ce que finalement, nous atteignions la zone de transplanage et que nous transplanions ensemble en direction de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Cela faisait des heures et des heures que je patientais dans ce couloir devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. J'étais à bout de patience et j'en avais marre d'attendre. Je pouvais entendre les gémissements et les cris de douleur d'Hermione, ainsi que les menaces qu'elle vociférait à Harry visant à le castrer pour la prochaine fois qu'il tentera de la toucher. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Hermione avait un langage très coloré et une imagination très développée lorsqu'elle était dans la douleur.

À chaque fois que je l'entendais menacer le pauvre Harry, je devais m'empêcher de rire, tout comme mon frère et mon père qui étaient présents avec moi.

Finalement, au bout de deux heures supplémentaires à attendre en compagnie de mon père et de Charlie, j'entendis le premier des pleurs d'un bébé, venant de naitre, et je me levai d'un bond de mon siège, faisant ricaner Charlie par la même occasion.

En entendant un autre pleur, je tournai ma tête vers la porte avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux puis je marchai jusqu'à être devant la porte et je me mis à faire les cent pas pour l'amusement de Charlie et de mon père.

Un petit moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Harry avec un grand sourire et des yeux remplis de joie, de bonheur et d'excitation.

_«Alors ? C'est quoi ? »_ M'impatientais-je en sautillant sur la pointe des pieds.

_«Un garçon et… une fille, qui nous a fait la surprise ! »_ Répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer ou de dire un mot de plus parce que je le poussai de la voie et je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la chambre puis directement à Hermione, tenant les deux trésors dans ses bras.

_«Eve…»_ Murmura-t-elle épuisée et avec des larmes dans les yeux.

_«Quels sont les noms ? »_ Demandais-je en observant les deux bébés enveloppés dans une couverture rose et l'autre bleu.

_«Nous avons Jamy Sirius et celle-ci c'est Leïla Lily…»_ Murmura-t-elle avec amour et tendresse.

_«Ce sont de beaux noms… Puis-je ? »_ Demandais-je en désignant le premier à ma portée et qui se trouvait être Jamy.

_«Bien sûr…»_ Se contenta-t-elle de dire en guise de réponse. _«Tu es leur marraine, après tout.» _Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Délicatement et avec beaucoup de prudence, je pris Jamy dans mes bras en veillant bien à soutenir sa tête, car je savais à quel point, c'était l'une des parties les plus importantes du petit corps d'un bébé, surtout venant de naitre.

Lorsqu'il fut installé confortablement et qu'il réalisa l'absence de sa mère, il gémit puis il ouvrit ses petits yeux. Doucement et afin de le calmer, je lui caressai sa petite joue d'un doigt. Doigt qu'il prit dans sa petite main et qu'il serra avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait.

_«Ça se voit que tu sais y faire avec les enfants… Il s'est calmé en quelques secondes.»_ Commenta Hermione en portant un doux sourire.

_«J'ai simplement eu la pratique avec mes frères et ma sœur puis il y a eu Teddy… En plus, ce n'est rien de très compliqué. C'est quelque chose de naturel. Soit tu as l'instinct parental, soit tu ne l'as pas.»_ Dis-je en haussant des épaules en fixant les traits de Jamy avec attention. _«Il a les yeux de son père et ceux de sa grand-mère…» _Commentais-je en l'observant et en souriant.

_«Leïla a ceux de son grand-père paternel, tandis qu'elle a ma couleur de mes cheveux.»_ M'informa Hermione.

_«Peu importe à qui ils ressemblent le plus… Ils sont beaux et ce qui est le plus important, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé…»_ Répondis-je en m'asseyant dans une chaise, se trouvant à proximité, puis je berçai Jamy, qui s'endormit rapidement.

_«Harry m'a dit qu'en allant te chercher, il a croisé Drago en sortant de ta boutique.»_ Déclara Hermione avec un sourcil relevé tout en nourrissant Leïla. Elle n'en manquait vraiment pas une, celle-là.

_«Oui… En fait, il est venu me proposer son aide pour la potion de fertilité. Il voudrait être le donneur. Je lui ai dit que je devais y réfléchir.» _Répondis-je sans lever les yeux du paquet dans mes bras.

_«Il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas à Mione, chère sœur…»_ Intervint Harry en entrant. _«Charlie et ton père sont allés chercher quelque chose à manger et prévenir les autres.»_ Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua mon trouble à leur absence lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui.

_«Eh bien… Peut-être qu'il m'a aussi donné un avant-goût…»_ Murmurais-je.

_«Avant-goût?»_ Demanda Hermione incrédule.

_«Tu parles d'un avant-goût… Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, elle avait ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et sa blouse était légèrement froissée.»_ Commenta Harry en ricanant.

_«Bon… Très bien… Il se peut qu'il m'ait embrassé de façon très passionnée et fougueuse. Je dois dire que mon corps s'est vite enflammé et qu'il faisait très chaud dans le couloir.»_ Répondis-je avec un sourire narquois en voyant les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous le choc.

_«Que comptes-tu faire de sa proposition?»_ Demanda Harry en prenant Leïla dans ses bras afin de l'aider à digérer correctement, tout en lui tapotant à la légère et avec douceur le haut de son dos.

_«Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois prendre tous les facteurs en compte. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis concerné dans cette histoire, mais aussi la vie de ce bébé. Je ne peux tout simplement pas prendre les décisions ou les faits à la légère, surtout que maintenant, ce projet est dans la gazette des sorciers, car il y a eu une fuite quelque part. Ils ne vont pas me laisser tranquille et je ne vais pas avoir un moment de répit. Je vais prendre quelques jours afin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée et puis j'aviserais au moment venu.» _Répondis-je sérieusement, mais en souriant à la fin.

Bientôt, mon père et mon frère revinrent dans la chambre et nous passâmes un bon moment avec Hermione, Harry et les jumeaux puis nous les laissâmes profiter de leur nouvelle petite famille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seconde chance à l'amour.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**Point de vue d'Evangeline :**

Environ deux semaines après l'accouchement d'Hermione des jumeaux, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi vis-à-vis de mon projet ainsi que de mon souhait de devenir mère et j'avais pris ma décision finale. Ce fut pourquoi je me rendais présentement, en début de soirée, vers la boutique de Drago afin de lui parler et de lui rendre mon verdict.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, un quart d'heure après avoir quitté ma boutique et mon appartement, je poussai la porte de l'immeuble et j'entrai par la porte menant vers son appartement situé vers l'arrière de l'immeuble.

Rapidement, je grimpai les escaliers et je me stoppai devant la porte de l'appartement puis je frappai quelques fois contre le bois de la porte et j'attendis patiemment une fois cela fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Drago apparut sur le seuil, portant un jean noir et étant dépourvu de haut à part pour la serviette autour de son cou.

En remarquant son état peu vêtu, j'humidifiai mes lèvres, devenues très sèches tout d'un coup, et j'essayai de ne pas laisser mes yeux se balader sur son corps tonique et musclé par les années de Quidditch qu'il avait pratiqué lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

_«Je présume que si tu es ici, ce n'est pas pour une visite amicale, mais plutôt pour rendre ton verdict suite à ma proposition…» _Dit-il d'un ton taquin en m'invitant à entrer d'un signe théâtral de sa main, tout en s'écartant et en tenant la porte.

_«Tu devines juste…»_ Répondis-je en marchant vers son salon pour ensuite enlever ma veste noire en cuir.

Drago eut le souffle coupé en voyant ma tenue puis il se reprit et se contenta de lorgner mon corps de ses yeux tout en déglutissant.

En effet, j'étais habillé d'une robe tunique en laine à longues manches de couleur blanche et je portais des escarpins noirs en guise d'accompagnement, tout en ayant une queue de cheval haute et un maquillage assez simple à part pour mon rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge vif, qui faisait un effet beaucoup plus provocateur et séducteur.

_«Et qu'en penses-tu alors ? »_ Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte de l'appartement et en s'avançant pour ensuite s'immobiliser dans le dos du canapé pendant que j'observais la pièce en me trouvant debout près de la table basse.

Effectivement, la décoration ressemblait beaucoup à Drago. C'était chic, mais pas trop tape-à-l'œil ou l'en en faisait trop en même temps. Il y avait ce côté rustique, viril et masculin, qui me plaisait plus que tout. Ça correspondait vraiment à sa personnalité.

_«En effet…»_ Dis-je en me retournant et en me dirigeant vers l'endroit où il se trouvait, semblant cacher quelque chose de proéminent.

Je souris intérieurement en sachant ce qu'il voulait à tout prix cacher de ma vue.

_«Je suis tenté par ton offre si alléchante… mais je ne suis pas encore persuadé complètement.»_ Continuais-je d'une voix aguicheuse et audacieuse près de son oreille lorsque je parvins à lui.

_«Pas complètement ? »_ Déglutit-il en fermant les yeux lorsque je me pressai contre lui afin que ma poitrine soit moulée dans son dos. _«Je peux peut-être te donner une démonstration afin de mieux te convaincre…»_ Ajouta-t-il en se tournant avec plus d'assurance dans la voix pour ensuite me saisir par les hanches et me poser sur le haut du canapé, tout en s'installant entre mes cuisses.

Aussitôt, mes mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Drago, une fois que j'eus jeté la serviette de son cou, et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le tenant très proche de mon propre corps enflammé par le désir brulant, qu'il provoquait en moi.

_«Dois-je en conclure que tu es apte à me donner une chance et que tu préfères la manière naturelle des choses…»_ Fit-il d'une voix rauque, sensuelle et d'un chuchotement près de mes lèvres.

_«Disons que l'avant-goût, dont tu m'as démontré, m'a fait en demander davantage et je pense, que si cette méthode peut m'apporter ne fut-ce qu'un peu de plaisir supplémentaire… Alors… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »_ Répondis-je en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux courts et doux.

_«Dans ce cas… Qui suis-je pour refuser les besoins d'une femme, mais un homme te voulant excessivement ? »_ Rétorqua-t-il avec des yeux plus sombres et un sourire séducteur ainsi que malicieux.

_«Je peux le constater.»_ Frémis-je d'anticipation en sentant sa dureté à travers son jean.

_«Et ça ne fait que commencer… Nous pourrions certainement avoir besoin d'un entrainement intensif en attendant la prochaine période de fécondité…»_ Ronronna-t-il de façon pécheresse pour ensuite racler ses dents contre la peau de mon cou et suçoter la peau de ma gorge.

**Point de vue externe:**

Sans perdre de temps, Drago s'empara de la cuisse d'Evangeline et la resserra d'une prise ferme, tandis qu'il se rapprochait encore plus d'elle, créant d'agréables sensations et frictions.

_«Mmh… C'est si bon…»_ Gémit Evangeline en mordant sa lèvre.

La seconde suivante, elle s'empara des cheveux de Drago et elle le tira vers elle pour un baiser exigeant et agressif, lui montrant son besoin et sa nécessité.

Très vite, le baiser prit fin et durant le temps que Drago s'occupait de mordiller, ainsi que de sucer, son cou et le creux de celui-ci, Evangeline traça un chemin vers le bas du torse de Drago, à partir de ses épaules, avec ses ongles vernis d'une couleur rouge vif puis elle refila d'une main l'érection grandissante de Drago à travers le tissu de son pantalon, tandis que de l'autre main, elle déboutonna le premier bouton. Cela eut l'effet de faire relâcher à Drago un râle de plaisir et pour Evangeline de ressentir le souffle de ce dernier contre sa peau, provoquant des frissons plus que bienvenus, mais aussi de lui faire gémir de satisfaction.

_«Merde ! »_ Jura Drago en fermant les yeux et en serrant ses poings, essayant de contrôler son besoin et son désir pour Evangeline afin de ne pas venir dans son pantalon comme un adolescent de seize ans et non un homme de vingt-trois ans.

Observant Drago avec un sourire narquois et satisfait de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui, Evangeline pencha la tête vers l'oreille de Drago et mordilla le lobe de façon taquine, et cela, à plusieurs reprises, avant de trainer le bout de sa langue vers la base de son cou et de mordre l'une de ses épaules. Ensuite, elle entreprit de gratter ses dents sur la mâchoire de Drago et de la parsemer de baisers chastes, mais persistants jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle embrasse le coin de ses lèvres et qu'elle fasse fondre ses propres lèvres avec celles de Drago de façon insistante, urgente et difficile. Il n'y avait rien de tendre ou de doux dans ses touchers et ses gestes. Non, au contraire. Ce n'était que faim, nécessité et luxure.

Entre elle et Drago, il n'y avait pas d'amour ou de sentiment de ce genre et ça, ils le savaient tous les deux. Peut-être qu'un jour, leur relation, si l'on pouvait le décrire ainsi, pourrait évoluer et décrite comme amoureuse, mais Evangeline ne savait pas si elle était capable d'aimer une nouvelle fois après ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Cédric qui, selon elle, était l'homme de sa vie ainsi que de son cœur.

Pour elle, Cédric était le seul homme de sa vie et il était aussi son âme sœur. Un peu comme lorsqu'un vampire trouvait son vrai compagnon de vie. Cela se passait une seule fois sur toute leur existence et pour Evangeline, c'était ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Cédric. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre, à avancer et à confier son cœur à un autre que Cédric. Sa mort avait été un coup fatal et destructeur dans son cœur.

Non seulement il était prévu, qu'ils se marient tous les deux lorsqu'ils auraient été diplômés de Poudlard, mais ils allaient aussi annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle était enceinte à l'époque que Cédric avait perdu la vie. Personne ne savait ce détail de leur relation à part, Madame Pomfresh, mais aussi Charlie, qui avait aidé Evangeline après la fausse couche qu'elle avait subie.

En effet, la mort de Cédric avait été trop de stress pour Evangeline. Elle ne l'avait pas supporté et ça, plus la potion, qui lui avait été administrée par la force, avait provoquer la mort prématurée d'un petit être qui avait été conçu par un amour si fort et si puissant, qu'il était encore présent, même après que Cédric était mort depuis de nombreuses années.

Cette pensée fit geler un instant Evangeline ce que Drago remarqua immédiatement et qui le fit s'écarter de quelque peu pour qu'ensuite il l'observe avec confusion, mais aussi de façon soucieuse et dubitative, se demandant ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte aussi soudainement.

_«Un problème ? »_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné et préoccupé.

_«Je - …»_ Dit-elle d'une voix peu sûre, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce qu'elle voulait lui dévoiler et révéler. _«Avant de continuer tout ce qui en train de se produire et ce que nous sommes occupés à faire… Je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'assez important…» _Murmura-t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux pour le bébé qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir et connaitre.

_«Très bien…»_ Répondit Drago d'une voix trainante en retirant Evangeline du dossier du canapé et de l'entrainer avec lui afin qu'ils contournent le canapé et qu'ils s'y asseyent par la suite avec Evangeline sur ses genoux en étant face à face avec Drago. _«Dis-moi tout.»_ L'invita-t-il avec un rare sourire encourageant.

_«Je suppose que tu sais au sujet de ma relation avec Cédric dans notre dernière année…»_ Commença-t-elle nerveusement en jouant avec le bord du jean de Drago et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_«Oui, bien entendu… Il faut aussi dire, que vous n'étiez pas très discrets et il était rare de ne pas voir l'un de vous deux sans l'autre. Vous étiez inséparable.»_ Répondit-il.

_«Oui, en effet. Notre relation était - … Comment dire… Intense, fusionnelle, complice et très sexuelle aussi…»_ Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. _«Nous avions prévu de nous marier lorsque nous serions sortis de Poudlard. Te rappelles-tu la façon, dont j'ai réagi à sa mort?»_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix avec une fissure de douleur et de tristesse.

_«Oui, ils ont dû te mettre sous sédation forcée à cause de ça. Ce qui a aussi provoqué à ton frère, Charlie, de péter un câble et de frapper Severus puis il a arraché Potter de Dumbledore, avant que quelqu'un fasse de même avec lui parce Potter était hors de contrôle à cause de ce que Severus t'avait mise inconsciente. S'il n'avait pas été retenu par Dumbledore, je pense qu'il aurait fait de sacrés dégâts à Severus. Je sais de quoi je parle puisque j'ai été à plusieurs reprises à l'autre extrémité de sa baguette.»_ Raconta-t-il, surprenant Evangeline pour certains bouts d'informations.

_«Mon frère a fait quoi ? »_ S'exclama Evangeline incrédule avec de grands yeux, sortants pratiquement de leurs orbites.

_«Oui, Pomfresh a dû réparer le nez de Severus, tellement ton frère n'y a pas été avec de mains mortes. Apparemment, lorsqu'il l'a frappé, il a utilisé beaucoup de force et il ne s'est pas retenu.»_Déclara Drago en haussant les épaules dans un geste désinvolte.

_«Vois-tu… Il y avait une très bonne raison pour laquelle Pomfresh ne voulait pas me mettre sous sédation ou m'assommer pour le faire…» _Révéla-t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

_«Laquelle ? »_ Demanda Drago concerné.

_«Je - … J'étais enceinte.»_ Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux afin de cacher ses yeux remplis de larmes.

_«Mais - … Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-il arrivé?»_ Chuchota Drago en état de choc, mais aussi avec horreur et tristesse, se doutant qu'il s'était probablement passé quelque chose de grave.

_«C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas, étant donné, que personne ne le savait. Rares sont ceux qui connaissaient le fait que j'étais enceinte à l'époque. Avec Cédric, nous avions prévu de l'annoncer après l'obtention de notre diplôme. J'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte deux semaines avant la troisième tache…»_ Commença-t-elle en souriant avec nostalgie.

_«Avec le stress et la potion, qui m'a été donnée par ma force, j'ai fait une fausse couche, mais c'était surtout à cause de la puissance des effets de la potion que j'ai perdu mon bébé. Si Pomfresh aurait réussi à me calmer et simplement à me donner un tranquillisant, comme elle l'avait prévu de le faire, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. Seulement, Dumbledore ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'expliquer les choses et il a ordonné à Rogue de s'en charger lui-même. C'est la potion de Mort Vivante, qui a provoqué la mort prématurée de mon bébé, surtout avec un somnifère aussi puissant que ce philtre. C'est pourquoi j'ai été aussi amère et en colère envers Rogue et Dumbledore par la suite. Si je suis resté après l'enterrement de Cédric, c'était uniquement pour soutenir Amos ainsi que Melinda, mais aussi parce que Voldemort était revenu et que ma famille, mais aussi celui, que je considérais comme mon petit frère, allaient tous être encore plus en danger. C'était connu par tout le monde, que les Wesley étaient des traitres à leur sang, comme beaucoup d'autres familles, et les mangemorts allaient s'attaquer à nos familles afin de nous faire payer cet affront, mais aussi pour nous éradiquer du monde magique. Finalement, je suis tout de même parti lorsque la guerre s'est terminée une bonne fois pour toutes, même si je suis resté un peu afin de soutenir Georgi. Lorsqu'il s'est donné la mort, je savais que je devais partir. J'avais besoin de voir d'autres paysages et horizons afin de faire face à tout ce qui s'était passé et à tout ce que j'avais vécu personnellement. Contrairement aux autres Wesley, hormis Charlie, je suis une personne très indépendante et, de temps en temps, j'ai besoin de mon espace, j'ai besoin de rester seule et d'être isolée de tout. Il fallait que je sois seule pour accepter la mort de Cédric, mon bébé, Sirius, Fred, George, mais aussi celle des autres personnes qui m'étaient proches. Il fallait que je sois loin, sans rappel, sans souvenir. Je voulais être là pour Harry, pour mon père et les autres, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus prendre toute la douleur que j'avais accumulé et que j'avais enfermée à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne supportais plus. Il fallait que tout sorte, toutes ces émotions que j'avais mises en bouteille au fil du temps, ça devait sortir et je devais le faire à un endroit où j'étais seule et loin de tout. Donc, je suis partie en sachant qu'Harry avait Hermione ainsi que Teddy et que mon père avait le reste des Wesley, à l'exception de Charlie qui a fait la même chose que moi en partant.»_ Déclara-t-elle avec gravité.

_«Dans un sens… Charlie et toi, vous êtes un peu comme des jumeaux et vous êtes différents du reste des autres Wesley mis à part votre frère, Bill, mais je suppose, que comme il avait sa femme, il avait aussi un soutien contrairement à toi et à Charlie.» _Murmura Drago dans la réflexion et avec compassion pour tout ce qu'Evangeline avait vécu.

Tout ce qu'Evangeline lui avait raconté lui montrait à quel point elle était forte et courageuse, mais aussi à quel point elle aimait ses proches, ainsi que ses frères. Elle avait préféré enterrer sa douleur au plus profond d'elle-même et soutenir les autres qui en avaient besoin, au lieu de s'occuper d'elle, de s'occuper de sa propre souffrance et de sa douleur. Elle avait fait passer les autres avant elle. En le faisant, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire son deuil de toutes les pertes qu'elle avait elle-même subies.

Drago ne comprenait pas comment les autres n'avaient jamais vu à quel point elle souffrait à l'intérieur de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Il ne comprenait pas le fait qu'Evangeline n'ait pas explosé à cause de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait accumulées et enfermées à l'intérieur d'elle durant si longtemps.

Même maintenant, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la douleur, la tristesse et le chagrin. En la voyant, en voyant toutes ces émotions dans ses yeux, il savait que même si Evangeline lui accordait une chance à un avenir ensemble, il n'aurait jamais l'entièreté de son cœur. Non, celui-ci appartiendrait toujours à un seul homme. Son premier amour et l'unique amour de sa vie.

_«Merci d'avoir écouté sans interruption. J'en avais besoin pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Ça m'a fait du bien de me confier et de sortir tout cela. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un poids qui a été levé de mes épaules, mais que certaines barrières se sont également écroulées autour de mon cœur.»_ Le remercia Evangeline avant de se pencher et de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Drago.

Très vite, le baiser prit de l'ampleur et s'intensifia pour devenir plus passionné, plus fougueux et plus rugueux. Toujours en continuant à embrasser Evangeline, Drago fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux d'Evangeline après avoir retiré le nœud, les retenant dans une queue de cheval, et il fit en sorte d'approfondir encore plus le baiser en demandant l'accès de sa bouche avec le bout de sa langue. Ce qu'elle permit sans attendre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les choses entre Evangeline et Drago commencèrent à chauffer de plus en plus.

Après s'être écarté du baiser par manque d'air, Evangeline débuta un lent mouvement de déhancher, tout en embrassant les épaules de Drago, tandis que ce dernier fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur un des seins d'Evangeline afin de le malaxer, de jouer avec à travers le tissu de la robe et, que de l'autre main, il fasse son chemin vers les fesses d'Evangeline pour ensuite en prendre une dans une poigne ferme, encourageant ainsi Evangeline à continuer ce qu'elle était occupée à faire.

_«Ça sent si bien…»_ Lâcha-t-il dans un gémissement en fermant les yeux et en posant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, tout en continuant ses attentions et caresses sur le corps plus qu'enchanteur d'Evangeline.

_«Oh, vraiment ? »_ Répliqua Evangeline d'une voix suave de désir, tout en s'enlevant des genoux de Drago et de poser les siens sur le tapis noir, recouvrant le sol, et devant Drago.

Drago ouvrit alors les yeux et les baissa vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait, mais, bien vite, toutes les pensées qu'il avait dans sa tête disparurent lorsqu'il vit Evangeline lui faire un sourire malicieux et ouvrir le reste des boutons de son pantalon pour ensuite entreprendre de le glisser vers le bas.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, Drago souleva ses hanches quelques instants, permettant plus de facilité à Evangeline, puis il les laissa retomber sur le canapé comme auparavant. Rapidement, Evangeline enleva complètement son pantalon, le laissant plus que dans son boxer moulant de couleur blanche.

Satisfaite de l'étendue de ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, Evangeline se pencha, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses cils à Drago en lui faisant un sourire provocateur, mais aussi sournois puis avec ses dents, elle fit glisser le boxer vers le bas afin que Drago se retrouve nu de vêtements et comme le jour où il était né.

_«Bien mieux…»_Fit remarquer Evangeline avant de souffler de l'air sur toute la longueur de l'érection dressée et dure de Drago, n'attendant plus que son attention.

_«Putain ! Tu es vraiment qu'une petite allumeuse en me taquinant ainsi ! »_ Jura Drago entre ses dents lorsqu'il sentit le bout de la langue humide d'Evangeline faire une trainée sur son arbre gonflé et prêt à être utilisé à tout moment.

_«Mmh… J'aime prendre mon temps… Il n'y a pas de quoi se précipiter. C'est ce qui fait durer le plaisir et l'intensifier à son maximum. Je suis certaine que je vais te rendre dingue de désir et tu voudras plus qu'une chose à la fin… me prendre comme un homme des cavernes en manque de sexe depuis des années. Tu te sentiras si bien que tu en redemanderas…»_ Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique dessiné sur son visage.

_«Tu me le payeras, Wesley ! »_ Rétorqua Drago en haletant à la sensation de la langue d'Evangeline, léchant complètement son membre.

_«Je suis prête à voir ça, Monsieur Malfoy… ou devrais-je dire… Maître Malfoy…»_Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire sournois rempli de méfaits.

_«Merde ! »_ Grogna-t-il en réaction et à la sensation de sa virilité étant prise dans la bouche d'Evangeline pour qu'ensuite elle commence à la sucer et à la mordiller.

Drago ferma les yeux dans le plaisir et l'extase qu'il ressentit par les assauts plus que merveilleux d'Evangeline et de sa bouche douce ainsi qu'experte. Il glissa également une main dans la chevelure rousse d'Evangeline, tout en tirant dans celle-ci lorsque le plaisir devenait plus intense et plus jouissif. Personne ne lui avait fait sentir ainsi et aussi exciter rien qu'en lui faisant une fellation. Pourtant, à Poudlard, il en avait eu quelques-unes lorsque le sexe avait commencé à apparaitre dans sa vie. Il n'était certainement pas un saint dans ce domaine.

Au bout de longues minutes, Drago sentit les effets familiers d'un orgasme imminent dans ses testicules et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Evangeline se délectant de son arbre avec gourmandise et luxure.

_«Eve… Je suis sur le point de venir…»_ Murmura-t-il afin de la prévenir et afin qu'elle choisisse rapidement de continuer avec sa bouche ou de se retirer pour continuer le reste avec sa main.

Au fil des années, beaucoup de choses avaient été dites au sujet de Drago et il avait été très souvent accusé ou insulter, mais, malgré le fait qu'il avait été un mangemort, il ne se comportait pas comme tel envers les femmes. Il était toujours resté un gentleman et un homme respectueux lorsque Voldemort régnait et qu'il semait la terreur dans tout le pays.

Beaucoup de mangemorts, y compris son propre père, avaient utilisé les femmes comme jouets en les utilisant et en les violant. Ils avaient tous pris plaisir à le faire et à pratiquer des actes barbares afin de les torturer.

Drago n'avait jamais accepté ce traitement et il n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de choses. Il n'avait jamais touché une femme contre sa volonté. D'ailleurs, ça lui avait souvent causé de très gros ennuis et problèmes avec Voldemort et donc, de lui faire très souvent subir des séances de tortures interminables. Bien souvent, lorsque c'était le cas, il tombait dans l'inconscience, après une très longue période de torture par le Doloris ou autre maléfice de ce genre.

_«Viens…»_ Murmura Evangeline de façon autoritaire, avant de reprendre sa tâche et de continuer à le sucer tout en caressant et en malaxant ses testicules.

Après un certain temps, Drago sentit son contrôle de plus en plus s'évaporer et glisser entre ses doigts. Avec un gémissement, il laissa sa jouissance couler dans plusieurs jets dans la bouche divine d'Evangeline. Celle-ci ne fut pas offusquée ou dégoutée puisqu'elle continua à sucer, lécher et gratter avec ses dents l'arbre de Drago, tout en avalant ce dont lui donnait.

En fin de compte, Evangeline lécha et nettoya les dernières traces de l'éjaculation de Drago puis elle retira son membre de sa bouche et elle se redressa en restant sur ses genoux et en faisant un sourire de satisfaction à Drago.

_«Ça… C'était mon avant-gout à moi…» _Plaisanta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et de lever les yeux vers lui.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Drago tira Evangeline par le poignet puis il se leva avec elle afin d'être debout.

En quelques secondes, Drago était collé tout contre Evangeline. Il n'y avait pas un espace qui les séparait. Ils étaient parfaitement moulés ensemble comme deux pièces d'un puzzle.

En la fixant dans les yeux et en respirant laborieusement, Drago plaça ses mains sur le haut des cuisses d'Evangeline, là où s'arrêtait la robe, puis sans hésitation, il souleva celle-ci vers le haut et l'enleva complètement du corps d'Evangeline, ce qui révéla un ensemble blanc de sous-vêtements en dentelle coupée d'une manière très sexy.

_«Euhm… Je vois que tu avais pour but d'user de tous tes charmes afin de me convaincre et de me séduire…» _Chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Evangeline pour ensuite la mordre et dégrafer l'attache du soutien-gorge afin de le faire glisser le long de ses épaules et de ses bras pour ensuite le faire tomber au sol à leurs pieds.

_«Tu m'as démasqué…»_ Confirma-t-elle d'un sourire séduisant en prenant l'une des mains de Drago dans la sienne pour ensuite entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble et de le trainer avec elle vers le couloir, menant aux chambres.

**Point de vue externe:**

Une fois qu'Évangeline et Drago furent dans la chambre, celle qu'Évangeline avait occupé la dernière fois, Evangeline referma la porte et, avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin dans la pièce, elle fut plaquée contre la porte pour qu'ensuite une trainée de baisers chauffés se fît sentir dans son cou, sur ses épaules et dans la vallée de ses seins, tandis qu'elle était faite prisonnière par les bras de Drago, disposé de chaque côté de ses épaules. En maintenant sa tête contre le bois de la porte, Evangeline emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Drago et elle glissa l'une de ses jambes autour de sa taille.

À la fin de quelques instants à la tourmenter et à la taquiner cruellement, Drago souleva Evangeline par ses fesses puis il se retourna et les dirigea vers le lit où il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit en gardant Evangeline sur lui et à califourchon.

Assez tôt, Drago prit les lèvres d'Evangeline avec les siennes, tout en gardant l'une de ses mains sur sa fesse et, que de son autre main, il parcoure ses cheveux, provoquant de divines sensations et d'agréables frissons à Evangeline, tandis que celle-ci entoure sa nuque de ses mains, tout en commençant à se déplacer et à se frotter contre son érection, le faisant grogner et gémir contre ses lèvres.

_«Si tu savais seulement avec quel contrôle de moi-même j'ai dû faire preuve lorsque tu étais dans mon lit la dernière fois afin que je ne te prenne pas…»_ Souffla Drago entre deux baisers chauffés et affamés.

_«J'ai dû aussi combattre mes envies à ne pas te sauter dessus.»_ Se mit d'accord Evangeline, avant de le pousser vers le matelas, recouvert de draps noirs, et de planer au-dessus de lui.

En un instant, Evangeline saupoudra de baisers la peau de Drago sur chaque espace qu'elle pouvait atteindre, tout en la mordant également, laissant de légères traces de dents, mais pas assez profondes pour couper ou percer la peau.

Ce manège dura encore un certain temps, avant, que finalement, Drago perde patience et qu'il retourne Evangeline afin de la surplomber de son corps tonique en se soutenant de ses bras installés sur chaque côté de la tête d'Evangeline. Drago profita alors de la surprise de cette dernière pour écraser ses lèvres dans un baiser urgent, affamé et passionné.

À la fin de plusieurs minutes, Drago laissa Evangeline reprendre l'air et il continua à parsemer des baisers et des morsures sur le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou pour ensuite lécher un endroit particulièrement sensible derrière son oreille et prendre son lobe entre ses dents pour le mordiller à la légère, ce qui provoqua à Evangeline de tourner la tête sur le côté afin de donner un meilleur accès à Drago et de gémir bruyamment, aimant la sensation de ce que Drago était occupé de faire.

Un moment passa lorsque Drago descendit sa tête vers la poitrine d'Evangeline, qui se tortilla lorsqu'il souffla sur chacun de ses tétons dressés, et qu'il prit un sein dans sa bouche afin de le téter, lécher, sucer et le mordiller, tout en caressant et en malaxant l'autre sein de sa main libre. De ses doigts agiles et experts, il tira et fit des cercles sur les mamelons, provoquant de faire gémir Evangeline.

Bientôt, après de longues taquineries de la part de Drago, celui-ci glissa vers le bas, tout en déposant des baisers doux ainsi que bouche ouverte et qu'il fit trainer le bout de sa langue sur la peau du ventre d'Evangeline. Tout en faisant le contour du nombril d'Evangeline, Drago fit disparaitre la culotte en dentelle d'Evangeline d'un claquement de doigts en faisant un sort informulé et sans baguette.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva complètement nue, Evangeline ne laissa pas le loisir à Drago d'entreprendre, ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, puisqu'elle se redressa en position assise et qu'elle le tira vers elle pour un baiser dur et exigeant.

Assez tôt, Evangeline se recoucha en trainant Drago à sa suite et de placer ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago et ses mains dans son dos. Elle entreprit alors de réaliser une poussée de son bassin, lui faisant comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin le plus.

Très vite, et comprenant le souhait d'Evangeline, Drago prit son érection dans une main puis il plongea à l'intérieur d'Evangeline d'un coup brusque et rapide, mais après s'être assuré qu'Evangeline était suffisamment prête pour le recevoir. Lorsqu'il fut bien gainé dans sa chaleur, il commença à bouger et petit à petit, il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements. Dès lors, Evangeline et Drago n'étaient plus que halètements, gémissements, malédictions et recouverts tous les deux de sueur dû à leurs efforts physiques.

_«Plus…»_ Supplia Evangeline d'une voix étouffée par le plaisir et sa respiration erratique.

_«Tu en veux plus…»_ Fit Drago en grinçant des dents ensemble.

À la demande d'Evangeline, Drago prit les jambes de celle-ci et les plaça sur ses épaules afin de créer plus de sensations pour eux deux.

Rapidement, il recommença ses mouvements, mais, cette fois-ci, ses coups étaient plus durs et plus forts, plus énergiques et plus frénétiques. Cet effet eut le don de faire gémir de plus en plus fort Evangeline qui se cambra, se tortilla et répondit à chaque poussée violente et fulgurante de Drago. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti et vécut un tel plaisir intense.

Finalement, au bout d'une très longue période, tous les deux relâchèrent un râle de plaisir dans l'extase de leurs orgasmes et Drago replaça les jambes d'Evangeline autour de sa taille pour ensuite retomber sur elle, à bout de souffle, et en étouffant son cou de morsures et de baisers pour enfin poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Evangeline.

Tous deux restèrent un très long moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Drago sorte d'Evangeline et se couche sur son dos. L'instant suivant, Evangeline se blottit sur son côté et posa sa tête sur son torse en encerclant sa taille de son bras.

_«Je voudrais voir la tête de Potter lorsque tu vas lui dire ce que nous venons de faire…»_ Commenta Drago, portant un sourire narquois et rempli de malice.

À ce commentaire, Evangeline le frappa en donnant un coup dans sa poitrine.

_«Aie ! »_ Se plaignit Drago en baissant des yeux faussement blessés et remplis de reproches vers elle.

_«Je te rappelle que s'il n'a pas voulu prendre ta main ce jour-là, c'est parce que tu as fait de ton arrogant sur ma famille, que tu te vantais sur ton argent et que tu te comportais comme le plus grand connard qu'il pouvait exister. Tout cela parce que tu croyais, comme beaucoup, qu'Harry avait été choyé par sa famille et était un enfant pourri gâté comme toi!»_ Rétorqua-t-elle vivement aussitôt._ «… mais pour ton information, Harry accepte ce fait. Je lui en ai déjà parlé.» _Ajouta-t-elle en dessinant des motifs d'un doigt sur les pectoraux de Drago.

_«C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, j'étais un peu… euhm… différent. J'étais influencé par mon père et ce qu'il attendait de moi pour la famille Malfoy. Je devais être froid et insensible parce que je ne savais pas mieux et que je n'avais pas le choix si je ne voulais pas me faire corriger par mon père à mon tour.»_ Répondit amèrement Drago en traçant des motifs dans le dos d'Evangeline, tout en regardant le plafond d'un air absent, perdu dans ses pensées du passé.

_«Je ne veux même pas savoir quel genre de correction… à certains moments, lorsque tu t'attaquais à Harry en insultant ses parents ainsi que son manque de famille ou par bien par autre chose, j'avais qu'une envie… t'arracher la tête et te botter le cul. Très souvent, j'ai été retenu par Fred et George.»_Sourit-elle avec amusement en se souvenant des différentes fois où elle avait explosé à cause de ces raisons.

_«Je ne veux même pas imaginer, ce que ça aurait donné d'être à l'extrémité de ta baguette. J'ai été témoin à plusieurs reprises, lorsque tu l'as utilisé et lors de la bataille finale, à quel point douée tu pourrais être avec… Donc, non… Je suis soulagé, que tu aies été retenu.» _Déclara-t-il avec amusement.

_«Oui, j'étais plutôt très doué, surtout en sortilège, métamorphose et défenses… Crois-moi, tu aurais préféré être une nouvelle fois transformé en un furet par Fol Œil, même si ce n'était pas le vrai…» _Ricana-t-elle moqueuse.

_«Je passe mon tour, merci…»_ Répondit très rapidement Drago.

Un silence confortable s'installa après les rires d'Evangeline pendant lequel Drago ainsi qu'Evangeline caressaient le corps de l'autre avec un semblant de tendresse. Tous deux étaient perdus dans leurs propres pensées ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Drago savait ce qu'il voulait, mais, maintenant, il fallait savoir ce qu'Evangeline voulait. Du côté d'Evangeline, elle réfléchissait profondément à ce qu'elle voulait.

Était-elle vraiment prête à entrer dans une relation quel que soit avec Drago? Était-elle prête à confier son cœur à un autre homme que Cédric?

_«Que sommes-nous censés faire maintenant ? »_ Demanda Evangeline en se redressant et en s'appuyant sur un coude.

_«Peu importe, ce qui se passe entre nous… Que nous restions amis avec des avantages ou autre chose, je t'aiderais à avoir ce bébé que tu désires tant. Que ce soit par la potion ou naturellement, c'est ton choix. Cependant, je voudrais être dans la vie de cet enfant comme son père.»_ Murmura Drago en faisant un sourire en coin à la fin.

_«C'est bien pour moi… Par contre, je ne peux pas encore t'assurer que je pourrais t'aimer un jour d'une autre manière plus qu'un ami. J'ai aimé une seule fois et c'était Cédric. Lorsqu'il est mort, ça m'a complètement détruit. Si je n'avais pas eu le soutien de mes frères, de mon père et de mes amis, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je ne peux pas te certifier en ce moment qu'un jour tu auras mon cœur en ta possession… Si jamais tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre, je ne te gênerais pas et je ne m'y opposerais pas, tant que l'on ne me prenne pas mon bébé.»_ Répondit Evangeline avec un doux sourire.

_«Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose… Je serais toutefois patient et je te laisserais tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublier Cédric Diggory, mais je veux que tu saches, que je veux essayer d'avoir une relation plus qu'amicale. Par la suite, nous verrons ce que nous ferons pour le bébé. Nous nous arrangerons pour ce qui est le mieux pour lui ou elle, mais je serais toujours là pour mon enfant. Je serais toujours proche, importe la ville où tu veux vivre.»_ Déclara Drago d'un ton de finalité, montrant le sérieux et la gravité avec lesquels il faisait preuve.

_«Je ne quitterais jamais cet endroit…»_ Murmura-t-elle en réponse et en posant ses lèvres contre celles de Drago.

**Point de vue d'Evangeline:**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé rapidement depuis que je m'étais rendu chez Drago. Nous avions longtemps parlé et nous nous étions mis d'accord pour prendre les choses à un rythme normal et sans pousser les choses, plus que ce qu'elles devaient être. J'avais également envisagé, de ce que je faisais avec lui, d'en parler à mes frères et à mon père.

Je voulais qu'ils soient préparés et qu'ils l'apprennent de ma bouche plutôt que d'une autre. C'était pourquoi je les avais tous invités pour une soirée en famille sans Ginny et ma pseudo mère. Je voulais également être honnête avec eux en leur avouant tout ce qui s'était passé avec la mort de Cédric. Ils ne connaissaient pas tous les détails, à part Charlie qui avait été présent et qui m'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il avait pu.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, tout le monde était présent dans mon appartement, à l'exception d'Harry et d'Hermione qui étaient au courant de la situation et qui étaient également très occupé avec leurs deux enfants.

Finalement, lorsque j'eus servi le repas, je pris une profonde inspiration et je me lançai en abordant le sujet épineux.

_«Je voudrais dire quelque chose de plutôt important… Cela concerne l'un de mes projets futurs…» _Commençais-je en regardant mon père de façon significative.

_«Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ? »_ Demanda Bill d'un air intéressé en reposant son verre de vin sur la table tout en dirigeant son regard sur moi.

_«Voilà… J'ai commencé à entreprendre des démarches afin de devenir mère.»_ Répondis-je en soupirant avec soulagement lorsque je vis les sourires de ma famille.

_«C'est vraiment génial, Eve… mais… Ne faut-il pas un père dans l'équation pour aboutir à ce résultat ? »_ Demanda Percy.

_«Si… avant de continuer avec le reste, je dois vous révéler quelque chose. Seul, Charlie est au courant. Ne lui en voulez pas de ne vous avoir rien dit. Je lui ai demandé le temps que j'y fasse face par moi-même et que je sois tout à fait prête à en parler.» _Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à mon frère.

_«Que se passe-t-il, Eve ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter là…»_ Intervint Ron, revenu depuis peu de sa lune de miel.

_«Il faut que je remonte à la mort de Cédric pour que vous compreniez mieux…»_ Répondis-je en inspirant profondément, m'armant de courage bien nécessaire

_«Quoi donc, Eve ? »_ Demanda Fleur avec préoccupation et inquiétude inscrites sur son visage et dans ses yeux bleus, en sachant comment ce sujet pouvait être dur et délicat pour moi.

_«Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été inconsolable depuis la mort de Cédric, mais, parmi elles, il y en deux très importantes… La première étant que Cédric et moi, nous avions prévu de nous marier dès la sortie de Poudlard… L'autre… J'étais enceinte au moment de sa mort.»_ Soufflais-je en baissant mes yeux dans mon assiette encore intacte de nourriture.

_«MERLIN ! »_ S'écrièrent Fleur et Luna avec de grands yeux remplis d'horreur.

_«Que s'est-il passé pour le bébé ? »_ Demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix, redoutant la réponse que j'allais lui donner.

_«À cause de cette potion qui m'a été forcée dans la bouche par Rogue, qui a été ordonné par Dumbledore, j'ai fait une fausse couche.»_Crachais-je avec venin et amertume.

_«SI CE VIEUX FOU ET CE BÂTARD N'ÉTAIENT PAS DÉJÀ MORTS, TOUS LES DEUX, JE LES TUERAIS MOI-MÊME ! »_ Rugit Ron en se levant de table avec ses poings sur ses côtés et son visage rouge de colère.

_«Et pour quoi faire, Ron ? Ça ne servirait à rien et ça ne ferait pas revenir mon bébé. La seule chose que tu provoquerais, c'est de te faire envoyer à Azkaban, même si les deux hommes le méritent… Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai déjà assez perdu, que j'ai assez perdu de frères comme ça ? Je ne veux pas aussi te perdre.»_ Souris-je tristement, mais aussi avec attachement et affection pour mon jeune frère protecteur.

_«Est-ce que - … Est-ce que Harry et Hermione savent ? »_ Demanda Luna d'une voix perturbée et fissurée.

_«Non, ils ne connaissent pas ce que je viens de vous révéler. Ils savent au sujet de mon désir d'enfant, mais je ne suis pas entré dans les détails.»_ Répondis-je.

_«Alors… Quelle méthode vas-tu réaliser pour ce bébé ? »_Demanda Bill afin de changer de sujet, même si je pouvais encore lire une note de colère et de fureur dans ses yeux et dans son visage stoïque.

_«Eh bien… Au début, j'allais le faire par une potion bien spéciale, utilisant un donneur anonyme…»_ Commençais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et de façon mal à l'aise.

_«Puis…»_ Poussa Charlie d'une voix trainante.

_«… puis une source improbable m'a offert son aide en étant le donneur. Que ce soit en utilisant la potion ou la manière plus naturelle.»_ Continuais-je en mâchant un morceau de viande afin de m'occuper.

_«En clair, il veut que vous couchiez ensemble.»_ Déclara Charlie sans tourner autour du pot et en portant un sourire effronté.

À cela, je levai les yeux pour son sans-gêne et je lui donnai une tape ludique faussement remplie de reproches à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui amusa beaucoup les autres.

_«Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu le fais, que tous les hommes pensent automatiquement avec ce qui est entre leurs jambes ! »_ Répliquais-je en veillant à rester poli pour mon père et Percy, même si c'était d'autres mots que je voulais utiliser en réponse.

_«Il me semble que tu aimes cette partie masculine, frangine.»_ Rétorqua-t-il avec suffisance et un sourire narquois.

_«Va te faire foutre ! »_ Lançais-je en oubliant ma politesse.

_«Désolé de te le dire, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord-là ! »_ Rétorqua-t-il.

_«Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas cette partie particulière, espèce de - …»_ Commençais-je à répliquer une nouvelle fois pour l'amusement de Bill et de Fleur, qui étaient habitués à nos joutes verbales.

_«Charlie, Eve… On a compris le principe.»_ Intervint mon père en devenant rouge d'embarras, me faisant ricaner avec Charlie.

_«Alors… Qui est ce type qui veut être le père de ton enfant ? »_ S'impatienta Ron, recevant un regard d'avertissement de Luna.

_«Ron ! »_ S'exclama mon père avec reproches.

_«Ce n'est rien, papa… Tu sais comment est notre Ron. En plus, je sais d'avance que l'identité du donneur ne va certainement pas lui plaire et va le mettre dans tous ses états.»_ M'adressais-je directement à mon père en toute connaissance de cause.

_«Ne me dis pas que c'est un Serpentard tout de même ! »_ S'indigna Ron en devinant ce qui se passait vraiment.

_«Toi et tes préjugés… Merde, Ron ! La guerre est finie une bonne fois pour toutes ! Poudlard est terminé ! Fini les rivalités entre les maisons et les bagarres dans les couloirs ! Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose ! Grandis ! Comptes-tu être ce genre de personne pour le reste de ta vie ? Comptes-tu rester immature et vivre dans le passé ? Tu es marié à présent. Tu es entré dans la vraie vie, la vie réelle, dans la vie d'adulte. Assume-le au nom de Merlin ! Sois le bon mari dont Luna a besoin et mérite ainsi que le merveilleux futur père que je sais que tu peux être avec excellence. Bon Dieu ! Arrête tes enfantillages et tes idioties ! »_ M'exprimais-je avec agacement.

_«Mais - …»_ Protesta-t-il.

_«Ron, tais-toi ! »_ Intervint Luna en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

_«Mais - …»_ Recommença-t-il avec des yeux suppliants.

_«Tût… Tais-toi ! »_ Déclara-t-elle plus fermement en plaçant deux doigts sur les lèvres de Ron

_«Bien…»_ Grommela-t-il en boudant et en se croisant les bras.

_«Alors, Eve… Dis-nous le reste…»_ M'invita Luna avec un sourire, mais en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, s'assurant qu'il allait garder le silence.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et j'observai Ron durant un petit instant à la place, le scrutant afin de vérifier s'il n'allait pas encore lancer une de ses gueulantes. Ron et son tempérament, je les connaissais par cœur.

Enfin, lorsque je fus sûr qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre avec lui, je repris la parole en redoutant les réactions que ma révélation allait provoquer.

_«Cette personne est… Drago Malfoy…»_ Lâchais-je précipitamment tout en grimaçant, car je savais l'explosion qui allait suivre.

_«QUOI ? »_ Rugit Ron en se levant violemment. _«Et tu l'envisages sérieusement ? Mais tu es complètement dingue ! Es-tu sûr qu'il ne t'a pas lancé un Impérium ou un autre sort dans ce genre ? »_Demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant, me faisant plisser les yeux.

_«Ron, ça suffit à présent ! »_ Intervint mon père d'une voix plus dure, tout en se levant à son tour, mais plus calmement. _«Je ne te permettrais pas de manquer de respect à ta sœur de la sorte ! C'est sa décision, son choix et si c'est ce qu'elle veut… Eh bien, ainsi soit-il. Elle est assez mature et adulte pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. On ne te demande pas d'accepter Drago Malfoy ou l'idée qu'il puisse être le père de l'enfant d'Eve, mais au moins pour Eve… Respecte-le, respecte ses choix…» _Murmura-t-il d'une voix à un niveau plus bas et plus normal.

_«Je - …»_ Commença Ron en se tournant vers moi._«Es-tu vraiment sûr de toi ? Veux-tu vraiment que Malfoy soit le père ? » _Demanda-t-il dans la défaite et dans la résignation en sachant que j'avais déjà pris ma décision et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour me faire changer d'avis.

_«Ron…»_Commençais-je d'une voix douce avec un regard attendri._«Je vais avoir un enfant avec lui, je ne vais pas forcément me marier ou entrer dans une relation avec lui. Pour être honnête, nous sommes devenus des amis en peu de temps, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons prévu d'avoir un enfant ensemble, que ça veut dire qu'il y a des sentiments romantiques entre nous. Je l'ai prévenu dès le début que je ne savais pas si je serais capable d'aimer une nouvelle fois un jour. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter Drago, mais, au moins, pour moi, essaie de respecter l'idée qu'il va être très présent dans ma vie et essaie d'être civil avec lui. Je sais que tu ne changeras jamais de point de vue à son sujet, ni d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard… Fais juste un effort pour moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande…» _Dis-je avec émotions en lui faisant un sourire affectueux et des yeux suppliants.

_«Tu es trop importante pour moi pour que je te perde à cause de ça et de Malfoy. Te connaissant comme je le fais, tu as déjà pris ta décision et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer ce fait.»_ Abdiqua-t-il en faisant le tour de la table et en venant me chercher dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

_«Merde ! Je n'arrive jamais à comprendre comment tu t'y prends, frangine, pour qu'à chaque fois, tu arrives à faire céder Ron. Pourtant, tout le monde sait qu'il est borné et tenace.»_ Plaisanta Charlie en secouant la tête tout en détendant l'atmosphère régnant dans la pièce.

Cela eut l'effet de briser la tension et de faire éclater de rire tout le monde, à part Ron qui prit un air renfrogné, pour ensuite lancer un regard noir à Charlie, malgré qu'il me tienne toujours dans ses bras, ne semblant pas vouloir me lâcher de sitôt.

_«Il ne serait pas notre Ron, si ce n'était pas le cas…»_ Ajoutais-je en riant légèrement tout en taquinant mon frère.

Après cela, le repas reprit dans une meilleure et plus légère humeur. Les discussions se firent dans une note plus taquine et le repas continua sans plus d'accros ou de crise de colère.

**«**_Bon… Je m'occupe du dessert…»_ Dis-je en me levant après un bon moment pour ensuite débarrasser les assiettes et les plats.

_«Je viens t'aider à préparer le dessert…»_ Déclara aussitôt Fleur, me faisant rouler des yeux, tout comme Bill secoua la tête.

_«Tu ne bouges surtout pas… Tu dois te reposer…»_ Lui ordonnais-je fermement.

_«Mais tu as besoin d'aide ! »_ Protesta-t-elle en faisant une mine déçue.

_«Je vais l'aider.»_ Se proposa Luna en souriant et en se levant.

Cela dit, elle me suivit dans le coin-cuisine et elle s'adossa contre l'une des armoires. En la voyant ainsi, je sus que ce n'était pas que pour m'aider qu'elle m'avait proposé de m'aider.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur elle, tout en préparant le dessert, c'est-à-dire une salade de fruits et des brownies, je lançai rapidement un sort silencieux autour de nous.

_«Dis-moi…»_ L'invitais-je au bout d'un petit moment de silence.

_«Tu n'es pas entré dans les détails, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es plus que simplement amie avec Drago Malfoy…»_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice, tout en tripotant son collier de coquillages. Certainement un souvenir de sa lune de miel d'avec mon frère lors de leur voyage de noces.

_«Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_ La poussais-je à développer.

_«Tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec Drago…»_ Dit-elle sans gêne ou sans embarras, comme l'aurait fait Hermione si les rôles avaient été inversés.

C'était une chose que j'aimais chez Luna. Je pouvais parler de n'importe quoi avec elle, et ça, avec tous les sujets, contrairement à Hermione. Luna était une personne libre, mais aussi ouverte et elle se moquait de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle ou la façon dont elle s'habillait. Contrairement aux autres, je pensais que justement, ça lui faisait une personne unique et à part. J'aimais son exubérance et ses manières, lui donnant un peu un air d'être folle. Luna était l'une de ces personnes, qui réussissaient à faire sourire sans devoir forcement utilisé des mots inutiles.

Après la mort de Cédric, elle avait été très présente pour moi. Elle m'avait soutenue silencieusement ou en me parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi, même si je ne lui répondais pas préférant rester silencieuse dans ma peine et dans ma douleur. Ce fut à partir de là que nous étions devenues des amies proches.

Au début, elle ne parlait pas. Elle s'asseyait seulement avec moi en silence et me réconfortait, mais aussi me consolait par sa présence unique et son étreinte en me laissant pleurer sur son épaule. J'étais très reconnaissante pour son aide dans tous mes moments difficiles juste après la mort de Cédric. Ça avait vraiment été très dur à la surmonter.

_«Toujours droit au but à ce que je vois…»_ Plaisantais-je en tournant mes yeux vers elle pour ensuite les reconcentrer sur ce que je faisais. _«Si tu veux une réponse honnête… Oui.» _Murmurais-je.

_«Est-il un bon coup comme les rumeurs le sont ? »_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

_«Luna ! »_ Riais-je en n'étant pas étonné de son franc parlé.

_«Quoi ? Toutes les filles à Poudlard l'ont convoité et je suis de cette catégorie.»_ Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_«Tout comme Harry…»_ La taquinais-je ludique.

_«Il faut avouer que ce sont de beaux et attrayants spécimens. Une fille a droit de rêver et de fantasmer.»_ Ria-t-elle à son tour.

_«Je me demande la tête que ferait mon frère, s'il apprenait tes fantasmes d'adolescentes…»_ Murmurais-je en souriant.

_«Merde ! Non ! Il en ferait une crise cardiaque ! » _Se moqua-t-elle._ «Alors… C'est un bon coup ? »_Redemanda-t-elle avec des yeux suggestifs et malicieux.

_«Merde, oui ! »_ M'extasiais-je en me mordant la lèvre dans la pensée. _«Je n'avais pas ressenti autant de plaisir depuis Cédric… Et ce corps…» _Dis-je avec des yeux rêveurs.

_«Tu as toujours eu une préférence pour les joueurs de Quidditch… Est-ce qu'Harry sait que tu as fantasmé sur son parrain ? »_ Demanda-t-elle avec malice.

_«Merlin, non ! »_ M'exclamais-je._ «S'il savait qu'avec Sirius, ce n'était pas qu'un fantasme, il en deviendrait vert ! »_ Riais-je en imaginant la tête d'Harry.

_«Que veux-tu dire ? »_ Demanda-t-elle très intéressé.

_«Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Sirius n'a pas été qu'un fantasme. Après Poudlard, j'ai travaillé pour l'Ordre, afin de me changer les idées à propos de la mort de Cédric et de mon bébé, et donc, je suis resté au square avec les autres. Disons en clair, que Sirius et moi, nous avons couché ensemble plusieurs fois. Bon, la première fois, c'était à cause de l'alcool, mais ça revient au même. Moi, j'essayais de faire diminuer la douleur que je ressentais, tandis que Sirius essayait de faire disparaitre les cauchemars dus à Azkaban. Après la première fois, nous avons fait un accord. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, c'était plus une échappatoire qu'autre chose. Nous étions amis, mais avec des avantages. Je prenais soin de Sirius, mais pas amoureusement parlant. Je ne sais pas s'il y aurait eu quelque chose de plus s'il n'avait pas trouvé la mort. Je pense que ça aurait été possible, mais nous ne le serons jamais.»_ Répondis-je franchement.

_«Alors…»_ Dit-elle en se remettant du choc de ma révélation. _«Tu es sérieuse au sujet du bébé avec Drago Malfoy ? Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? »_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix préoccupée. _«Pas que je sois contre l'idée, loin de là. Je veux juste être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux et que tu ne vas pas le regretter plus tard… Avez-vous envisagez ce qui pourrait se produire si une relation pouvait fonctionner entre vous deux et qu'elle se termine finalement ou même que chacun de vous rencontrer une autre personne ? »_ Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

_«Avant que je commence toutes les procédures, je me suis renseigné. Que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu. Je voulais savoir ce qui était le mieux et quelles étaient les méthodes possibles. Je voulais aussi connaitre les risques en cas de problème. Avant que quelque chose puisse se produire, j'y ai réfléchi longuement. Lorsque Drago est venu à moi proposer son aide, je m'étais décidé pour la potion de fertilité. Bien entendu, Drago a changé mes plans.» _Souris-je sincèrement.

_«Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire ainsi, plus librement. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu comme ça…»_ Commenta-t-elle dans un murmure avant qu'elle s'approche d'où j'étais et qu'elle s'empare de l'assiette remplie de brownies puis elle sortit du coin-cuisine.

Souriant, je fis un coup de baguette sur le plat, contenant la salade de fruits, et les coupes puis tout l'ensemble lévita dans les airs et fit son chemin jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger pour s'y déposer. Après cela, je pris dans mes mains le plateau avec les tasses, la théière, la cafetière ainsi que le sucrier et le pot rempli de lait posés dessus puis je fis mon chemin vers le coin salle à manger de mon appartement.

Très vite, tout le monde fut servi et la soirée continua tranquillement dans diverses conversations et une note confortable ainsi que naturelle. Que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver en famille sans toutes les disputes occasionnelles et répétitives auxquelles nous avions droit lorsque Ginny et ma mère avaient été présentes.

Après cette soirée avec ma famille, les choses se déroulèrent normalement. Drago et moi, nous nous rapprochâmes en apprenant à nous connaitre davantage sur un niveau plus personnel. Nous nous étions croisés plusieurs fois et nous avions eu une nouvelle fois des relations sexuelles lorsque j'étais sorti dans un club avec Charlie.

À partir de là, nous avions décidé de profiter des choses naturellement comme elles se passaient. Nous avions également décidé de ne pas trop précipiter les choses et donc, nous avions conclu d'attendre encore un peu pour le bébé afin que les choses se calment et se tassent avec la presse, surtout depuis ma dernière altercation avec Ginny.

En effet, elle avait encore fait parler d'elle, mais, cette fois-ci, c'était avec un homme marié. Elle était tombée vraiment bas pour aller à la recherche de lui et elle ne tenait pas à sa vie, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait l'identité de sa femme.

_Flashback:_

_J'étais tranquillement occupé à faire mon travail dans la boutique avec mes employés et Lee, qui était revenu de son voyage, comme en temps normal et quotidiennement, lorsque nous entendîmes des éclats de voix et des cris venir à partir de l'extérieur. _

_Lee et moi, nous nous tournâmes vers l'autre dans le questionnement et la confusion puis nous sortîmes tous les deux ensemble de la boutique afin d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait pour provoquer un tel boucan et un tel remue-ménage. _

_Nous n'eûmes pas à chercher longtemps ou bien loin puisqu'à quelques mètres se trouvait ma sœur en pleine dispute verbale avec une autre femme aux traits familiers, mais je ne pouvais pas dire de qui il s'agissait pour autant._

_«Ce n'est pas vrai! Quand va-t-elle arrêter ses conneries, celle-là ? » Murmurais-je en me frappant le front dans l'exaspération._

_«Wesley… Je te préviens que si tu tentes encore un truc sur le mari de ma sœur et que tu t'approches d'eux encore une fois, tu vas souhaiter à faire à Voldemort qu'à moi ou à ma sœur ! » Grogna la jeune femme familière avec des yeux plissés dangereusement et sa baguette, visant directement à ma sœur._

_«Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » Demandais-je en m'annonçant et en intervenant, tout en m'approchant de la scène avec Lee sur mes talons._

_«Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! » Répliqua froidement Ginny._

_«Bonjour à toi aussi, Ginny…» Dis-je avec sarcasme. «De toute façon, Ginny… Je te conseille de la fermer puisque ce n'est pas à toi à qui je me suis adressé… Alors… Ferme ta bouche et utilise-la à ce que tu sais si bien faire…» Ricanais-je, ce qui fit également ricaner Lee et d'autres présentes s'étant arrêté afin d'assister à la scène que provoquait ma sœur encore une fois._

_«Je te préviens, Evangeline… Si ta sœur n'arrête pas ses conneries avec mon beau-frère et ma sœur, ça va très mal se terminer pour elle. Je n'en peux plus de son obsession avec mon beau-frère.» Déclara la jeune femme familière en tournant ses yeux vers moi, mais en gardant sa baguette dirigée sur Ginny._

_«Excuse-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ton visage… Pourtant, tu m'es familière et je sais que je t'ai déjà croisé dans Poudlard.» Dis-je dans un murmure, tout en ayant un air pensif._

_«Oh ! Il n'y a pas de problème… Je suis Méline Parkinson, la sœur de Pansy… Je n'ai rien contre toi ou ta famille en particulier, mais cette chienne, qui te sert de sœur, c'est une autre histoire.»____Dit-elle avec irritation._

_«Je sais ce que tu veux dire… à part écarter ses jambes, elle ne sait rien faire d'autre.» Soupirais-je de lassitude en accord._

_«MOI, UNE CHIENNE ? MAIS TU NE T'ES PAS REGARDÉE DANS CE CAS, ÉVANGÉLINE ! C'EST BIEN TOI QUI OUVRES TES CUISSES POUR DRAGO MALFOY DE TOUTES LES PERSONNES ! JE ME DEMANDE CE QU'EN PENSERAIT CÉDRIC ?» Cria Ginny, attirant l'attention de certains passants dans la rue commerçante, dont Blaise, Pansy et Drago, venant de s'arrêter._

_À cela, je serrai mes poings sur mes côtés et je fermai les yeux tout, en ayant une mâchoire crispée, essayant de me garder calme et sous contrôle, car mon tempérament Wesley était sur le point de sortir. _

_Finalement, je ré-ouvris mes yeux après quelques instants et je tournai mon attention sur Ginny avec des yeux froids et remplis de fureur. Elle n'aurait surtout pas du mentionner Cédric dans tout cela. Elle venait de faire la plus grosse erreur qu'elle aurait pu faire._

_«En clair… à tes yeux, je suis une salope… C'est bien ça ? » Demandais-je d'une voix douceâtre._

_Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lee et Percy, qui venait de se présenter, grimacer en sachant que ce n'était pas un bon signe lorsque j'utilisais ce genre de voix._

_«Oui, c'est exactement ce que je dis ! » Déclara Ginny en toute confiance en utilisant une voix suffisante et dépourvue de remords, ce qui choqua la plupart des personnes nous entourant._

_En réponse, je souris puis j'éclatai de rire, mais un rire sans humour._

_«Moi ? Une salope ? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Voyons voir si j'ai juste…» Commençais-je avec un sourire sournois, me préparant à dire tout ce que j'avais accumulé au fil des ans en lâchant une méga bombe. Il était certain, que je n'allais pas tout dévoiler, mais une grande partie, certainement._

_«Dis-moi une chose, Ginny…» Repris-je innocemment, trop innocemment, voyant ses yeux se rétrécirent dans des fentes. «Avec combien de gars as-tu couché lorsque tu es entré dans ta cinquième année ou même avant ça ? Combien étaient à Gryffondor ? À Serpentard ? Hmm… Je vais te le dire moi… Tu t'es envoyé pratiquement toute la maison Gryffondor, à part quelques exceptions qui avaient de meilleures normes que d'être avec toi en sachant quelle putain tu étais… Dis-moi une autre chose… Qu'est-ce que ça fait que de se faire rejeter autant de fois par le grand Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde ou bien Blaise Zabini ? » Demandais-je avec un rictus digne d'un Serpentard. «Ne vois-tu donc pas que Blaise ne veut pas de toi et ne t'a jamais voulu pour commencer ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter tes conneries ? Merde, Ginny ! Tu es enceinte ! Tu portes un enfant ! Quel genre de mère es-tu pour continuer à coucher à droite et à gauche comme tu le fais ? » M'exclamais-je en jetant mes mains en l'air._

_«Au moins, j'ai su garder un enfant en vie ! » Rétorqua-t-elle durement._

_À cela, je gelai sur place puis je sortis ma baguette et la visai dans son visage. Ce fut seulement parce qu'une main la baissa que je ne fis rien. Je tournai alors mon regard pour voir Percy. Je le regardai alors avec questionnement silencieux et en réponse, il secoua négativement la tête, me disant qu'il n'y était pour rien si elle l'avait découvert. _

_En sachant ce fait, je connaissais l'identité de celui qui avait vendu la mèche. J'allais le tuer après lui avoir donné un sacré morceau de mon esprit. Il ne saura donc jamais garder sa grande bouche fermée… Il ne saura jamais garder un secret pour lui-même ou quoi… Il avait dû aller ouvrir sa bouche…_

_Pour l'instant, j'oubliais Ron, mon frère idiot, et je me reconcentrais sur Ginny en la regardant avec mes yeux les plus glacés et les plus froids que je puisse produire. Cela fonctionna, car elle tressaillit et elle recula d'une bonne distance, choquant beaucoup de monde._

_Une fois que mes yeux tombèrent sur elle, je sentis une brise de vent se créer dans mes cheveux et s'élever autour de moi. Je savais à coup sûr que c'était un effet de ma magie parce que j'étais au plus haut point dans ma colère et que j'étais bouleversé. Ma magie voulait me défendre et me protéger._

_«Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, espèce de dévergondée!» Crachais-je avec fureur en avançant vers elle, tout en plissant mes yeux de façon menaçante._

_«Que moi, je sais garder un enfant en vie ! » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur en réalisant qu'elle avait été trop loin et que je n'allais pas laisser cela passer comme ça._

_En une seconde, ma main entra en contact avec sa joue en la giflant durement et violemment, provoquant plusieurs halètements dans l'assemblée de personnes présentes, mais je ne pris pas la peine d'y faire attention. Ginny me regarda alors avec étonnement, stupeur et trahison. J'ignorai cela et je continuai à parler comme si de rien n'était._

_«Pour ton information, espèce de trainée… Mon bébé serait toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle, si ce n'avait pas été pour l'implication de notre bon vieux directeur. Mon bébé est mort à cause de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et de ce connard de Severus Rogue. À cause d'eux, mon bébé est mort. Une mort provoquée par une potion, qui m'a été forcée et donnée contre ma volonté. J'ai fait une fausse couche. Ils ont tué mon bébé et celui de Cédric. Ce n'était pas assez pour eux. Je venais de perdre l'homme le plus important de ma vie, l'homme que j'allais épouser et avec qui j'allais fonder ma propre famille. Ils ont dû faire empirer les choses avec ce satané Philtre de Mort Vivante. Au moins, moi, je savais qui était le père contrairement à toi. Non, ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.» Grognais-je avant de me retourner et de partir sans un mot pour personne et de me diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur, voulant sortir au plus vite de là et de la société._

_Je regrettais d'avoir dit autant de choses parce que je savais pertinemment que ça allait être repris dans la gazette à la première heure, mais j'en avais assez que l'on prenne ces deux hommes pour des hommes bien, alors qu'ils étaient des meurtriers. J'avais perdu mon sang-froid avec Ginny et elle devrait être reconnaissante que je ne m'étais pas attaqué à elle d'une autre manière. Elle voulait m'humilier et me faire du mal. Très bien, mais pas sans en subir les conséquences._

_Je fus à peine dans le pub sorcier qu'une main me tira en arrière et que je me sente être transplané. _

_Très vite, je réalisai que je me retrouvai dans l'appartement de Drago. Je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'en un instant des lèvres chaudes et exigeantes s'écrasèrent avec force sur les miennes dans un baiser urgent et affamé._

_Fin du flashback._

Pour dire que ma confrontation avec Ginny avait fait la une de la gazette, était un euphémisme. À chaque endroit où je me rendais, il y avait des journalistes en nombre. J'avais souvent dû me réfugier et me cacher. Très régulièrement, Drago ou Hannah étaient venus à mon secours avant que je sorte ma baguette et que je lance des sorts dans l'oubli aux journalistes, me coinçant et me poursuivant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seconde chance à l'amour.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**Point de vue d'Evangeline:**

_**Trois mois plus tard**_**.**

Il était enfin temps…

Drago et moi avions prévu de commencer toute la transition afin que je tombe enceinte et j'avais hâte. J'avais fait en sorte d'être un peu moins occupé avec la boutique afin que je subisse moins de stress. Durant mon temps libre, j'allais visiter mes différents frères et mon père. Ces derniers temps, j'allais beaucoup voir Fleur et Bill, ainsi leurs deux enfants, car Fleur se trouvait à la fin de son terme de grossesse. D'un jour à l'autre, elle allait donner naissance. J'avais, souvent, dû aller la calmer parce qu'elle tapait sur les nerfs de Bill et il ne savait plus quoi inventer pour la distraire. Le reste du temps, j'allais chez Harry et Hermione ou alors je l'occupais avec Drago.

En passant tout ce temps avec lui, me fit penser que notre relation était un peu plus que de la simple amitié à présent. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'amour, mais nous avions certainement de l'affection pour l'autre. Nous étions beaucoup plus complices qu'avant. Ça semblait si naturel d'être dans la compagnie de l'autre.

Soudainement, venu de nulle part, je sentis une paire de bras encerclés ma taille et des lèvres se poser dans le creux de mon cou.

_«À quoi penses-tu si dur ? »_ Murmura Drago pour après parsemer mon cou de baisers papillons et de faire la même chose de l'autre côté.

_«À tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement.»_ Répondis-je honnêtement, tout en faisant glisser une main dans ses cheveux blonds en restant avec mon dos contre son torse défini à travers sa chemise bleu foncé qu'il portait.

_«Blaise à découvert…»_ Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

_«Comment ? »_ Demandais-je pas tout à fait surprise.

_«Très observateur, c'est tout lui… Il remarque toujours lorsqu'il y a des changements. Mon comportement, ainsi que tout ce qui est dit sur toi et moi dans la gazette des sorciers, l'ont aidé à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Il m'a confronté à ce sujet. En résumé, lui et Pansy sont au courant de la situation, mais tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Ils ne vont pas aller le crier sur tous les toits. En fait, Blaise a fait des recherches sur la taupe de Ste Mangouste et il se trouve qu'une certaine journaliste, qui est un animagus non déclaré, se trouvait dans le bureau du guérisseur que tu es allé voir au moment des faits.»_ Répondit-il en trainant ses mains le long de mes côtés.

_«Merde ! Je l'avais oublié, celle-là ! »_ Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe en me fustigeant de mon erreur et de ma stupidité. _«Il semble qu'elle va encore poser des problèmes.»_ Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre lorsque Drago aspira un endroit sensible dans mon cou.

_«On s'en chargera plus tard… Maintenant - …»_ Dit-il en me retournant dans ses bras. _«… j'ai d'autres projets à l'esprit.»_Finit-il avec un sourire séducteur et provocateur, avant de me soulever, me faisant enrouler automatiquement sa taille de mes jambes.

En quelques enjambées, Drago traversa la pièce et me coucha sur la longue table de la salle à manger pour ensuite s'installer au-dessus de moi et de dénouer la lanière du dos nu que je portais. Très vite, il m'en débarrassa et le jeta derrière lui par-dessus son épaule. La minute suivante, il prit un de mes seins dans sa bouche et il le suça comme un affamé.

Après de très longues minutes à s'occuper d'un sein puis de l'autre, Drago parsema de baisers papillon et bouche ouverte la surface de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre et qui n'était pas recouverte de vêtements. Tout en utilisant sa bouche sur mon corps avec avidité, il le caressa avec révérence, admiration et sensualité.

Avec Drago, je me sentais moi-même. Je n'avais pas besoin de masquer mes émotions et d'agir comme ce que l'on attendait de moi. Non, avec Drago, je ne devais pas me cacher derrière un masque, le masque que je portais depuis la mort de Cédric et encore plus depuis la mort de mes frères. Drago était l'un des seuls à qui je montrais délibérément et sans crainte de jugement, mes véritables émotions et sentiments. Il avait vu beaucoup de moi. La douleur, le chagrin, la perte et bien d'autres. Durant toutes ces fois, il avait été présent, il avait été à mes côtés et il m'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Finalement, après un certain temps, Drago déboutonna mon mini-short en jean et il le fit disparaitre de mes jambes puis il le laissa tomber sur le sol. Ensuite, il fit la même chose avec son propre jean, ne le laissant plus qu'en boxer vert forêt.

_Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'il portait cette couleur en particulier ? Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours…_

Drago resta debout à me regarder quelques instants en se léchant les lèvres, avant de réduire l'espace entre nous deux et de se réinstaller comme un peu plus tôt au-dessus de moi. Rapidement, il quémanda mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser rugueux, violent et sauvage.

_«Mmh… Drago…»_ Gémis-je contre ses lèvres en mordant à la légère l'une de ses lèvres, tout en faisant glisser une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à nous embrasser de la sorte, tout en nous caressant mutuellement et en nous touchant avec expertise, connaissant du bout des doigts le corps de l'autre, Drago traina une main jusqu'à l'une de mes cuisses puis il la caressa quelques instants avant de l'accrocher dans le bas de son dos, tout en broyant son érection bien raide contre mon centre humide.

_«Merde ! »_ Maudit-il lorsque nos deux organes se frictionnèrent ensemble.

_«Maintenant ! »_ Commandais-je en tirant plus durement dans ses cheveux et en creusant mes ongles dans sa peau, lui faisant émettre un sifflement.

_«À vos ordres ! »_ Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourie narquois et malicieux.

L'instant suivant, il se redressa, arracha mon string rouge sang et il se débarrassa de son boxer, qu'il envoya négligemment dans la pièce. Aussitôt, il se remit en position.

Tout en mettant mes deux jambes autour de lui et en m'embrassant avec besoin et faim, il plongea en moi d'un mouvement rude et brusque. Cela eut l'effet de me faire crier et de gémir en extase.

C'était une chose que j'appréciais avec lui. Il ne se retenait pas de peur de me faire du mal. Il connaissait ses limites et il savait jusqu'à quel point je pouvais prendre et supporter son côté rugueux et brut. Il pouvait être lent et affectueux, comme il pouvait être passionné et plus brutal. À chaque fois, il semblait savoir ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ou à ce que je lui dise.

Gémissant une nouvelle fois lorsque ses coups devinrent plus bruts, plus vigoureux et plus énergiques, je resserrai ma prise sur lui avec mes jambes et j'enfonçai les talons de mes pieds dans ses fesses, m'aidant à répondre vigoureusement à ses poussées. Tout en battant à l'intérieur de moi, Drago malaxait d'une main un de mes seins, tandis que de l'autre, il soutenait son poids afin de ne pas m'écraser. Il entreprit également de mordre et de sucer mon cou ou alors, il m'embrassait avec avidité et possessivité. Un côté que je n'avais pas encore vu de lui.

_«Drago… J'y suis presque…»_ Gémis-je en fermant les yeux et en glissant encore une fois mes ongles dans sa peau.

Aussi rapidement que ces mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche, Drago se retira de moi et je gémis de protestation, mais aussi de la perte, ainsi que de frustration et d'agacement, qu'il me fasse un coup pareil lorsque j'étais si proche d'un orgasme imminent.

Je ne pus prononcer une réplique cinglante comme prévu, car Drago me retourna vivement et je me retrouvai avec mes mains sur le bord de la table et mes jambes écartées, tout en me tenant de façon tremblante sur celles-ci dû à l'anticipation.

En un instant, Drago me pénétra durement et difficilement. J'en gémis à la force et mes yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière de ma tête. Sans attendre, Drago recommença à se mouvoir en moi, tout en jouant de sa main experte de mon sein droit, et que de son autre main, il jouait avec mon clitoris délicieusement, tandis que sa bouche était collée sur mon épaule gauche. De temps en temps, il léchait ou mordillait ma peau.

_«Viens avec moi…»_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et haletante dans mon oreille, avant de mordre le lobe d'oreille.

En fermant les yeux hermétiquement et en serrant les dents, je relâchais le contrôle et je sentis mes parois se resserrées autour de son arbre, ce qui me poussa à la jouissance et je jetai ma tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis un liquide chaud s'écouler en moi.

Une fois que son orgasme prit fin, Drago se laissa retomber dans mon dos, sans pour autant m'écraser de son poids, et il encercla ma taille de ses bras en plaçant ses mains sur mon ventre. C'était la première fois que nous avions eu des rapports sexuels sans utiliser de sorts de protection et de contraception.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à reprendre notre souffle, Drago se retira de moi, me tourna afin que je lui fasse face, déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis il me tira avec lui dans le couloir menant aux différentes chambres et son bureau.

Après un moment, nous entrâmes dans la chambre des maitres, qui était beaucoup plus décorée que celle où j'avais été, et il m'entraina dans la salle de bain. Dans la pièce, il fit couler l'eau de la baignoire, avant que nous nous installions dedans avec moi contre son torse musclé.

**Point de vue externe:**

**Deux mois plus tard.**

_«Drago ! Drago ! »_ Cria la voix d'Evangeline à la porte d'entrée, tout comme des coups étaient donnés contre le bois de celle-ci.

Drago, assis dans son canapé, fronça les sourcils, se leva puis il marcha sur la distance qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Très vite, il ouvrit la porte et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le sol avec le poids d'Evangeline s'accrochant à lui.

_«Hey ! Il y a des chambres pour ça ! »_ S'indigna faussement Blaise Zabini en arrivant dans la pièce._ «Wesley… Qu'est-ce que tu fais accrocher à Drago comme une sangsue ? »_ Continua-t-il en remarquant l'arrivante surprise.

La dénommée leva les yeux du cou de Drago et se redressa pour ensuite se lever. Drago fit de même, la regardant curieusement. Le regard d'Evangeline se plissa une fois qu'il s'arrêta sur Blaise Zabini.

_«Ne me cherche pas, Zabini…»_ L'avertit-elle d'un ton, qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle était irritée et agacée.

_«Ou quoi ? Tu vas aller te plaindre ou pleurer chez tes chers frères et ton papa ? »_ Se moqua-t-il en croisant ses bras.

En entendant les propos s'échangeant et la tension s'installant dans l'autre pièce, Pansy Parkinson-Zabini se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée et elle se dirigea vers le coin salle à manger/cuisine afin de rejoindre son mari, Drago ainsi qu'Evangeline et de limiter les dégâts.

En arrivant à côté de son mari, elle plaça une main sur l'un de ses bras et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle connaissait que trop bien le tempérament légendaire d'Evangeline Wesley.

_«Laisse-la tranquille, veux-tu…»_ Lui intima-t-elle avec un regard significatif.

_«Écoute un peu ta femme, espèce d'idiot. La prochaine fois que tu mentionnes mes frères ou mon père, tu auras à faire à ma baguette ou pire… à mon poing ! »_ Grogna Evangeline d'un ton protecteur et en sortant sa baguette pour ensuite la viser sur Blaise en faisant un sourire diabolique.

En la voyant faire, Blaise écarquilla les yeux, mais il se reprit très rapidement. Pansy regarda la baguette avec méfiance et prudence, tout en gardant un visage stoïque et impassible. De son côté, Drago posa une main sur le bras, qu'il pouvait atteindre, d'Evangeline et qui n'était pas occupé à tenir sa baguette.

_«Tu n'oserais pas ! »_ S'exclama Blaise avec défi et des yeux rétrécis sur le morceau de bois dans la main d'Evangeline.

_«Je vais me gêner ! »_Rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme et moquerie._«On dirait que tu oublies un peu qui je suis et qui sont mes frères. Souviens-toi un peu de toutes ces blagues et farces auxquelles les Serpentard, en général, avaient droit… Eh bien, mon grand… C'était l'œuvre des jumeaux Wesley et je peux te dire, avec certitude, qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. J'étais dans le coup. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai repris leur boutique ? » _Déclara-t-elle avec suffisance lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent d'incrédulité.

_«Tu es un démon.»_ Répliqua-t-il.

_«Non, je suis le diable.»_ Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique et sournois.

L'instant suivant, Evangeline fit un mouvement de sa baguette et Blaise Zabini se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par les pieds.

_«C'est quoi ce bordel ! »_ Jura Zabini en se tortillant et en essayant d'attraper sa propre baguette, mais en vain.

_«Ne trouves-tu pas intéressant ce sort ? »_ Le nargua innocemment Evangeline en jouant de ses doigts avec sa baguette. _«Très pratique… et amusant. Maintenant, tu sauras à ne plus m'emmerder pour ne rien dire et à me chercher comme tu le fais tant. Ta femme t'avait prévenu. Tu aurais dû l'écouter. Si j'ai repris la boutique de mes frères, ce n'est pas sans raison comme tu l'auras remarqué…» _S'amusa-t-elle.

_«C'est bon, c'est bon… Libère-moi ! »_ Déclara Blaise d'un ton défait et résigné.

_«Comme tu voudras ! »_ Sourit-elle malicieusement.

_«Oh, non ! Pas ce sourire ! »_ Commenta Drago, secouant la tête et en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean taille basse bleu foncé.

_«Qu'est-ce que - …»_ Commença Blaise avec des yeux interrogateurs, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, car, soudainement, il tomba durement au sol d'un autre coup de baguette d'Evangeline.

_«Ne me cherche surtout pas, Zabini…»_ Le menaça Evangeline avant de se tourner vers Drago. _«J'ai besoin de te parler maintenant et en privé.»_ Déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus calme et plus douce.

_«OK, les gars… On se voit plus tard…»_ Annonça Drago en se tournant vers ses amis et en les congédiant avec politesse.

_«T'es pas sérieux là ! Tu vas nous mettre dehors parce qu'elle est arrivée ! »_ S'offusqua Blaise avec incrédulité.

_« Oh, mais si il va le faire ! »_ Rétorqua béatement Evangeline en se retournant vers lui et en lui faisant un sourire suffisant, mais aussi moqueur.

_«Blaise… Allons-y. Ils ont besoin de parler et ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Je suis sûr que Drago nous en parlera plus tard lorsqu'il sera temps.» _Intervint Pansy dans la voix de la raison afin de calmer son mari.

_«Merci, Pansy…»_ Sourit agréablement Evangeline.

_«Pas de quoi, Eve.»_ Lui répondit Pansy en souriant tout aimablement, comme Evangeline, puis elle tira sur la main de son mari et l'entraina avec elle vers la sortie de l'appartement de Drago.

_«Tu voulais me parler…»_ Invita Drago en fixant Evangeline avec un sourcil relevé après quelques minutes de silence.

_«J'ai été voir mon guérisseur…»_ Entama Evangeline en se mordant la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire, voulant apparaitre.

_«Et…»_ Poussa-t-il avec impatience avec ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire, devinant où cela allait.

_«Et…»_ Le fit-elle mariner.

_«Eve ! »_ Perdit-il patience avec des yeux plissés.

_«Et…»_ Dit-elle d'une voix trainante avec un sourire en coin, voyant les yeux de Drago se plisser encore plus. _«Je suis enceinte de quatre semaines ! »_S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en sautillant de bonheur et d'excitation, telle une pile électrique.

Aussitôt que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, Evangeline se retrouva prise dans les bras forts de Drago et celui-ci les fit tourner, tellement il était excité, heureux, débordant de bonheur et content de cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

_«Merci, Merlin ! »_ S'extasia-t-il en s'immobilisant et en prenant le visage radieux et rayonnant de bonheur d'Evangeline entre ses mains pour ensuite déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, qui devint rapidement plus exigeant. _«Et si nous fêtions cette merveilleuse nouvelle, comme il se le doit, avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde?»_ Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire sexy et provocateur, rempli de sous-entendus.

**Un an plus tard.**

En un an, énormément de choses avaient changé et s'étaient produites pour commencer par la relation entre Drago et moi. Plus le temps passait durant ma grossesse, plus mon affection grandissait et finalement, je pouvais avouer et dire que je l'aimais. Ça avait été long chemin à parcourir, mais comme promis, Drago avait réussi à percer toutes mes barrières, lui permettant de se faire une place dans mon cœur. Cœur que je pensais était réservé à un seul homme.

Bientôt, le temps passa et ma grossesse prit un terme pour annoncer la naissance des deux héritiers Malfoy. En effet, j'avais donné naissance à des jumeaux après de longues heures de travail, mais aussi de broyage de main. Pauvre Drago, je n'avais pas été douce avec lui durant l'accouchement. J'avais donc donné naissance à deux beaux petits garçons merveilleux. Hugo Cédric Malfoy et Mathis Sirius Malfoy.

Tous les deux ressemblaient fortement à Drago en apparence physique. Chevelure blonde, mais ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus clairs, signe significatif des Wesley.

Je pouvais dire que même s'ils avaient que quatre mois, ils avaient l'attitude et l'humeur de mes frères, Fred et George, et de moi. Ils étaient aussi espiègles et ils aimaient rire pour un rien. Ça pouvait être pour pas grand-chose, quelque chose de tout à fait ridicule. Ils étaient également complices et inséparables comme tous les jumeaux en général. En les voyants interagir ensemble, me faisait réaliser qu'ils avaient aussi le même lien que mes frères avaient à l'époque de leur vivant.

En ce qui concernait Drago, les enfants nous avaient permis de nous rapprocher encore plus que durant la grossesse. Je pouvais dire à présent que nous étions bien un couple et un couple solide. J'avais accepté de laisser pleinement dans mon cœur et de laisser aller Cédric.

Bien entendu, ça avait été la chose la plus difficile et la plus pénible que je doive faire, mais, pour une fois, j'avais écouté les conseils des autres et d'Amos. Ce dernier traitait les enfants comme ses propres petits enfants et Drago l'acceptait sans aucun problème parce qu'il avait appris à vivre avec le fait que Cédric aurait toujours une part de moi et qu'Amos me voyait comme sa propre fille. C'était ce qui m'avait permis de me faire donner une chance à Drago.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse en vivant avec Drago et nos enfants. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais oublier Cédric ou notre amour, mais j'avais enfin accepté l'idée d'avancer sans lui et avec un autre que lui. Drago savait qu'il n'aurait jamais entièrement mon cœur, car il appartenait en partie à un autre et il l'avait compris ainsi qu'accepté.

Maintenant, il restait à voir ce que ma relation avec Drago allait donner et si elle allait durer longtemps. Tout ce que je savais actuellement, c'était que même si ça ne fonctionnait pas à long terme entre nous, nous serions toujours présents pour nos enfants et je ne priverais jamais mes enfants de leur père.

Dans tout cela, j'étais assez satisfaite et contente ainsi qu'heureuse que je m'étais permis d'écouter les conseils de mon entourage afin que je puisse accorder une seconde chance à l'amour et vivre un second amour. Vivre un autre bonheur avec Drago parce que oui, j'aimais Drago amoureusement…

_« À quoi penses-tu ?_ » Me demanda Drago en encerclant ma taille et en posant un doux baiser dans mon cou, me sortant de mes pensées et me faisant frémir de plaisir

_« À tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon retour, mais aussi à la façon que notre relation est venue à naitre, nous donnant les jumeaux. »_ Souris-je en me tournant dans ses bras et en mettant mes mains derrière son cou tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

_« Et ça ne fait que commencer… »_ Déclara-t-il avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur. _« Dans tout cela, je suis heureux que tu m'as laissé une chance, mais que tu t'es aussi donné une seconde chance à l'amour, une seconde chance pour être aimer, mais aussi d'aimer en retour. Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour m'avoir donné nos enfants. Ce sont les deux plus beaux trésors et cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire. »_ Fit-il avec émotions dans sa voix, me faisant avoir mes yeux se remplir de larmes. _« Et ceci… »_ Dit-il en prenant ma main gauche tout en désignant la bague à mon doigt. _« …n'est peut-être pas un anneau de fiançailles, mais une anneau de promesse. La promesse qu'un jour tu deviendras ma femme, mais cela attendra le jour où tu seras prête et que tu seras à cent pour cent sûr. » _Termina-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma main.

_« Merci d'avoir été patient avec moi, mais aussi de l'être encore. Je ne te dis pas que demain je serais prête à t'épouser, mais un jour prochain, je le serais… »_ Déclarais-je en posant mes lèvres sur le coin de ses lèvres dans une promesse silencieuse.

Après cela, Drago me sourit sournoisement puis il me balança dans ses bras et il marcha vers notre chambre.

« Si nous allions nous entrainer pour d'autres enfants… » Fit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de notre chambre et de la refermer avec son pied avant de nous diriger vers notre lit, me faisant sourire de méfaits.

« J'espère qu'il y aura beaucoup d'entrainements alors… » Ronronnais-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

**~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~**


End file.
